Book Four: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Rewritten
by SailorStar9
Summary: Continuation of the 'Digital Light of Hope' fic. This Book is the rewrite of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Season.
1. Prologue: The Destiny of Flowing Stars

SaliorStar9: You guys wanted this. So here it is; the rewrite of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. So please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Prologue: A Goodbye and an Encounter! The Destiny of Flowing Stars

* * *

Time passes...

"Can we really find her?" Taiki wondered as the three Starlights walked towards the end of a dark hallway.

"Don't worry." Yaten assured. "That's why we are here."

"We'll definitely find her." Taiki confirmed.

"That's right." Seiya agreed. "Even if we sacrifice everything. Now, let's go. It's time." as they continued onward, the door opened, flooding the hallway with light and the sounds of a cheering crowd.

* * *

On stage...

Fans gathered outside a Three Lights concert, and on stage, Kou Taiki, Kou Yaten, and Kou Seiya appear amidst the screams of their adoring fans. They struck their poses and the concert began.

* * *

In Crown the next day...

"Three Lights?" Usagi echoed.

"Don't you know?" Minako, Makoto and Rei glared.

"What's that?" Luna echoed.

"A super popular idol group." Rei replied.

"Of course I like Seiya." Minako gushed. "He looks wild and dangerous."

"Well, isn't he a bit childish?" Rei pointed out.

"That's what we like, don't we?" Makoto flushed as she and Minako nodded in agreement.

"I like Yaten better." Rei stated. "With that unmatched beauty."

"He seems unpredictable." Minako blushed.

"That's what we like, don't we?" Makoto repeated, flushing.

"You're totally kicking your heels." Luna deathpanned.

"Oh no, you guys." Ami chided.

"Ami!" Luna looked up.

"Don't forget nice and intellectual Taiki." Ami flushed. "With his graceful mature style."

"He looks cool." Makoto gushed.

"That's what we like, don't we?" Rei repeated Makoto's statement.

"Ami, are you a secret fan?" Minako blinked.

"I don't know much about them." Ami stammered.

"Et tut, Ami." Makoto tsked.

"How about you, Usagi?" Minako turned to the silent one of the group. "Who do you like?

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi muttered.

"What's up?" Makoto wondered. "You look depressed.

"Well..." Usagi started.

"Mamoru is staying aboard?" Ami echoed.

"Usagi, you never told me" Luna chided.

"He said his thesis was acknowledged and he's invited to an American university." Usagi replied.

"That's great." Artemis smiled.

"Think about Usagi's feelings." Minako scolded.

"Sorry..." Artemis stammered.

"How long?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded and flashbacked.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_For a year, maybe a little longer." Mamoru stated, having told Usagi on a bridge. "I won't be back. Is it okay?"_

"_I'm alright." Usagi assured. "Why not go to America? It doesn't mean we won't see each other forever. And, I'm always be in love with you. Good luck in your studies."_

"Usagi, are you okay?" Makoto asked, noticing her downcast expression.

* * *

"It's okay." Usagi replied. "A dream of his is coming true and I have to see him off with a smile."

"Usagi..." Rei muttered.

"I'm okay." Usagi laughed. "I tell you."

"With something so sudden, it must be very hard for her." Makoto noted as they saw Usagi back to her house.

"The chibi Senshi left for the future." Ami added.

"She must be lonely." Minako concluded.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Chibi-Usa, what should I do?" Usagi wondered on Chibi-Usa's bed, holding a family photo of her, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi." Luna voiced.

"Luna." Usagi blinked.

"Cheer up." Luna encouraged.

"But I can't..." Usagi wept.

"Usagi." Luna mumbled.

"Although spring is here, Chibi-Usa is in the 30th century and Mamo-chan..." Usagi muttered. "Mamo-chan is studying aboard. Honestly, I want to say 'No!' 'Please stay with me.' I'm not that strong."

"Hey, do you remember when we first met?" Luna reminded. "You were rash, a crybaby, but compared to then, you've become more mature."

"Luna..." Usagi blinked.

"Let's see him off with a smile." Luna suggested.

* * *

At the airport the next day...

"All passengers of New Japan Airlines to New York are to proceed to the departure gate." the announcer came over the intercom.

"It's time." Thomas told Mamoru, the Dragons were at the departure hall to see Mamoru off.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi voiced.

"Usako." Mamoru blinked.

"Guess we'll leave you two alone." Yuichiro stated and the Dragons made themselves scarce.

"I thought you weren't coming because of school." Mamoru noted as Usagi approached him.

"I'll be waiting." Usagi informed him. "I'll be waiting for you."

"For the time being, I'll be busy, so I can't call you that often." Mamoru reminded.

"That's alright." Usagi assured. "I'll write to you everyday, so... Oh no, I planned to see you off with a smile today." she added, as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Usako." Mamoru stated as Usagi wiped her tears away. "Open it." he presented her with a ring box.

"Mamo-chan...!" Usagi looked at the ring. "This is...!"

"Here." Mamoru put the ring on her left ring finger. "I love you, Usako."

"Thank you." Usagi threw herself into his arms. "I'll treasure it." and the couple shared a kiss.

"Now, I have to go." Mamoru stated, when they came up for air.

"I've been totally outclassed." Thomas muttered as the Dragons looked at the tender moment from the side.

"The girls are going to have a field day once they hear about this." Kouki remarked.

"Kouki, you _do_ realize that they'll expect the same from us, right?" Yuichiro deathpanned.

"Oh double crap." Hitoshi cursed.

"What's that?" Usagi blinked when a a commotion started over by the escalators as the Three Lights arrived.

"Maybe some celebrities or something." Mamoru guessed. "Now, let's go.

Usagi nodded and the couple walked past the crowd, totally oblivious.

"Guess we'd better get going too." Thomas voiced and the Dragons exited from their hiding places.

"Could you let us pass?" Seiya requested, the Three Lights were surrounded by their screaming fans. "Go away!" he pushed himself through. Walking past the Dragons, he paused and turned, sensing the power coming from the four male Senshi.

_Take care, Mamo-chan._ Usagi prayed as she saw Mamoru's plane fly off on the roof.

* * *

In space...

"I feel it." Galaxia stated. "The energy of ever-shining stars. True Star Seeds. On that blue planet, there are still lots of sleeping Star Seeds. Find them. Go and get the Star Seeds, in order to dominate all the galaxies."

* * *

On his plane...

"Usako..." Mamoru looked at the photograph, just as a bright golden light hit the plane, causing it to explode.

* * *

In their recording studio...

"Another star's shine has disappeared." Yaten stated, pausing in mid-practice.

"It is?" Seiya echoed.

"In such situations, I wish she was here." Taiki noted at Yaten's nod.

"She might be near us." Seiya corrected.

"We have to hurry." Yaten urged.

"We don't have much time." Seiya agreed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO Announcer: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

VO Announcer: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evilly. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

VOA: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

VOA: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In Crown the next day...

"You got a ring from Mamoru." Rei stated. "After all, you're a happy girl."

"In addition, she got it on her 'ring finger'." Makoto added.

"Does that mean, perhaps..." Ami flustered. "Something?"

"Perhaps something." Luna agreed.

"What?" Usagi was confused. "What is?"

"It's something for sure." Rei remarked.

"Please!" Usagi was puzzled. "What is?"

"You're kidding!" Rei fumed. "You actually know what, don't you? You're a girl!"

"I'm prettier than you, Rei." Usagi taunted.

"Even Luna, a cat, can figure it out." Rei snapped.

"I'm also a girl." Luna reminded.

"So what is it?" Usagi snapped.

"If you mention something, it's something!" Rei retorted.

"Oh my god, everyone!" Minako came running in. "In the park, right now, they're doing something! Something!"

"Right." Rei agreed. "It's something."

"Something!" the two chorused.

"So, what is it?" Usagi sweatdropped.

* * *

In the park...

"I guess we're a bit late." Minako remarked, having brought the girls to the shoot.

"What's this crowd?" Usagi wondered.

"They're making a drama for Three Lights on location here." Minako replied.

"Is that, perhaps..." Makoto guessed. "'Z-files of a Detective Boy Holmes'?"

"Really?" Rei echoed. "I love it!"

"What's that?" Usagi wondered.

"A super popular program which has an average rating of more than 35%." Ami supplied. "I don't know much about it, though..." she flushed at the girls' accusing looks.

"I can't see them!" Minako whined, jumping up and down to get a clearer view.

"What?" Usagi was forced as a tug-along. "What?"

"That girl in front of the fountain is co-actress Alice Itsuki!" Minako exclaimed.

"How cute!" Makoto jumped up for a better look.

"She has such a small face." Rei added, before landing on the ground.

"Taiki and Yaten!" Minako gushed, seeing the two idols on the side. "It's them."

"Cool!" Usagi agreed, peering.

"Of course!" the girls chorused. "How nice!" they gushed, jumping.

"We can't do anything here." Minako twitched. "You guys, ready?"

"Yes." the girls agreed and pushed their way through. "Excuse me, excuse me. Hi, excuse me. Excuse me!"

"Guys, wait up!" Ami exclaimed when she was left behind.

"Attracting such a huge crowd." Chuuko Nezu noted from a tree branch. "She has the charm of a star."

"There's no space between the crowd at all." Ami remarked, walking off to find another way through. "They're really popular. 'No Admittance'?" she saw the signboard. "I wonder if it's for the staff."

"From that point, there's no admittance." Seiya voiced on a bench.

"I'm terribly sorry." Ami apologized hurriedly.

"You're..." Seiya started, sitting up. "I guess you don't remember." he conceded.

"Did I meet you somewhere?" Ami wondered.

"You don't recognize me?" Seiya exclaimed in shock. "I guess I'm not as popular as I thought." he sighed when Ami shook her head.

"If this is a new way of approaching girls, then you're failing, miserably." Ami stated.

"Funny girl." Seiya chuckled and leapt from the bench.

"What?" Ami pouted. "You're rude. From that point, there's no admittance except on business."

"I'm here on business." Seiya stated. "See you, Water-drops."

* * *

On the set...

"There, okay." the director finished the scene. "Let's have a break."

"I'll go and check on my makeup." Alice went off.

"Seeing it live is really great." Minako mused.

* * *

Backstage...

Ami had snuck backstage, trying to find the girls.

"Now, let's do my best." Alice stretched.

"What a wonderful smile." Chuuko Nezu stated.

"Who are you?" Alice inquired.

"Your shine makes others cheerful." Chuuko Nezu added. "Proof of a star."

"Thank you." Alice smiled.

"I came on a special errand." Chuuko Nezu replied.

"If you want a signature, sorry I'm on business." Alice apologized.

"I don't want your signature, but a seed of a star." Chuuko Nezu corrected. "Your Star Seed." and revealed her true form as Iron Mouse.

"What?" Ami stopped in her tracks upon hearing Alice's scream.

"Don't be afraid." Iron Mouse closed in on her target.

"What's that?" Ami hid behind a truck.

"Your Star Seed." Iron Mouse started. "Give it to me." and released two energy blasts from her bracelets and extracted Alice's 'Star Seed'.

"Mercury Eternal Power, Make Up!" Ami wasted no time in transforming.

"Wow, a beautiful Star Seed." Iron Mouse gushed. "It's gone already..." she blinked when the Star Seed turned black. "I don't want such a weak Star Seed."

"Stop right there!" Mercury declared. "Whoever you are, I won't forgive you for attacking idol Itsuki Alice. Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury! In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!"

"Oh goodness." Iron Mouse blinked. "You're a Senshi too? Well, with such a face, you can't be a star like me."

"Who are you?" Mercury demanded.

"I am Sailor Iron Mouse." Iron Mouse replied.

"Sailor..." Mercury echoed. "Iron Mouse?"

"I've finished today's business." Iron Mouse stated. "Do you want to play with the Phage?"

"Phage?" Mercury echoed as Alice turned into Sailor Buri.

"Buri!" the Phage declared.

"Alice?" Mercury blinked.

"Anybody who has their Star Seeds go black becomes a Phage." Iron Mouse supplied. "Have fun!" she retreated via her phone box. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Mercury called out.

"Hi there." Buri stated. "Do you want to sing with me? Nice to meet you!" she declared as her microphone spouted spikes which she threw at Mercury who jumped back to avoid the attack.

_What should I do?_ Mercury wondered, not wanting to harm Alice when a series of finger-snaps caught her attention. "Who is that?"

"Penetrating the darkness of night." Star Fighter started.

"The wind of freedom breaks through." Star Healer added.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars." Star Maker continued.

"Who's there?" Buri looked up at the Starlights.

"Star Fighter!" Star Fighter introduced.

"Star Maker!" Star Maker added.

"Star Healer!" Star Healer declared.

"Starlights are here!" the Starlights chorused.

"More Senshi?" Mercury echoed.

"You want to sing with me too?" Buri winked.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter countered Buri's attack with her own, cutting through the microphone and frying Buri in the afterwake.

"Alice!" Mercury exclaimed as the Starlights leapt down to finish the Phage.

"I'll make you feel comfortable now." Star Fighter declared.

"Pretty!" Buri stood up.

"No!" Mercury jumped in between Star Fighter and Buri. "Don't kill Alice."

"It's too late." Star Healer remarked.

"Once humans become a Phage, we can't save them." Star Maker informed.

"Right, except for..." Star Fighter agreed. "So, go away!"

"No!" Mercury stood firm.

"Go away!" Star Fighter insisted.

"NO!" Mercury screamed as Athena appeared, holding the Caduceus.

"This light..." Star Fighter gaped at the appearance of the Goddess of Wisdom.

"You can't let her die without trying." Athena told her former container. "So, use this to save her." and let the Caduceus float into Mercury's hands. "Now, call out 'Holy Mercury Power, Make Up' and use 'Mercury Freezing Restoration'."

"Holy Mercury Power, Make Up!" Mercury went up another level and posed with her Caduceus in both hands. Power and cold swirling around the new weapon, the Holy-level Senshi pointed at the weakened Phage and called out her new attack, "Mercury Freezing Restoration!"

The Starlights gazed in shock as a wave of frost washed over Buri.

"Beautiful!" Buri squealed before she was instantly covering her head to toe in pure ice. She stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Alice in its wake and her 'Star Seed' returning to her body.

_Starlights._ Mercury mused, turning to see that the three Starlights had vanished. _Who are they?_

* * *

On a tree...

"What amazing power."Star Healer was stunned at the sheer display of power.

"It's getting interesting." Star Fighter mused and the Starlights jumped off.

* * *

After the battle...

"Have a nice day." the director dismissed the crew.

"Seeing it live is really great." Minako beamed.

"All three of them are cool, aren't they?" Makoto added.

"I don't have any complaints." Usagi gushed.

"Ami..." Rei stated, the girls stopping when they saw Ami on a bench.

"The enemy is a Senshi." Ami listed with her fingers. "And the ones who helped me were also Senshi."

"Ami, where have you been?" Rei chided. "The filming is over."

"Well..." Ami started.

"What's up?" Makoto wondered.

"You know..." Ami added, the girls bending closer.

"So, what is it?" the girls prodded.

"Not here." Ami whispered. "Senshi meeting, tomorrow, Rei's shrine."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Three Lights transfer into the same high school as Usagi and her friends, and Sailor Iron Mouse also shows up at the school in search of her next target.


	2. Transfer Students are Idols

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 1 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: A School Storm! Transfer Students are Idols

* * *

The next day...

_Mamo-chan, how are you doing?_ Usagi wondered on the rooftop. _I'm..._

"Usagi." Rei called. "We're going."

_I'm doing pretty good, of course._ Usagi mused as she headed to the streets with the girls. _Oh, by the way, Mako-chan and the others are crazy about the idols called 'Three Lights'. The other day, they were filming at the Jubaan Park. Minako-chan said, 'They're super cool. I want them as my boyfriends. But, of course, I won't look at anyone besides you, Mamo-chan._ She continued her letter. _Lots of love to you Mamo-chan. Your love, Usako._

"A long distance love?" Makoto stated as she, Ami and Minako peered over Usagi's shoulder.

"They say, 'When they want to visit, they're closed.'" Minako added.

"What's that?" Makoto deathpanned, the girls sweatdropping.

"Usagi, did you forget the kanji characters you learned from the entrance exams?" Ami reminded, causing the girls to sigh.

* * *

Later...

Makoto was testing her skills at javelin-throwing.

"Great." the president of the sports club noted. "As like the rumor. You're the super strong girl from Jubaan Junior High, right?"

"Well..." Makoto started. "Please don't, I..."

"If you join, I'm sure we'll get into the Inter-High School Competition." the president remarked. "Let's enjoy youth with perspiration."

"I planned on joining the Cooking Club." Makoto blinked.

"Kino Makoto-san." the president insisted.

"Yes..." Makoto stammered.

"Not using your abilities in any sports is an insult to them." the president stated.

"I don't know..." Makoto trailed.

"You have your high schooldays now." the manager commented. "Don't make mistakes. I'm sure you understand me.""

"Yes..." Makoto blinked.

"I'm so happy." the president beamed. "Let's do our best."

* * *

In the computer club...

"Here you are." Ami handed a member the printout she printed. "I downloaded a document from Columbia University library's internet site regarding spaced engineering."

"Thanks a lot." the student took the document. "I'm not good at English."

"If you like, I can translate it." Ami offered.

"That's right." the student replied. "It's in English, isn't it?"

* * *

In the volleyball club...

"Yes!" Minako cheered. "Since I, Aino Minako, belong to this club, I'll make it win the country competition." and started laughing manically.

* * *

In his studio...

'_Sunshine's Manic Laugh' senses tingling..._ Hitoshi looked up from his song lyrics.

* * *

After school...

"Usagi." Luna voiced.

"Luna." Usagi blinked.

"Are you going home by yourself?" Luna inquired.

"Yes." Usagi nodded. "The girls said that they're enjoying club activities.

"Don't you belong to one of them?" Luna wondered.

"Well, let's see..." Usagi mused. "Only if it's super fun where I can sing and dance and where I can eat snacks, where there a super number of super cool boys and where I can go to America. "

"You're half serious, right?" Luna sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded.

"For now, you belong to the Go-Home club." Luna sighed in resignation.

* * *

In the Galaxy TV station...

Chuuko Nezu was sorting through images of various athletes, pausing when she paused at a selection. "This looks good." she stopped at the screen. "Entry number 135.. Captain Kayama Yuji of the football club at Jubaan High School. An expected star in the football league. I like his high school student stats. He's young. These shoulder muscles also look good. I'll get him." when the phone in a drawer rang and Chuuko Nezu answered the call. "Hi, Third Production Room."

"Producer Nezu, the president is calling you." the voice on the other side informed.

"Yes." Chuuko replied.

* * *

In the storage room...

Chuuko then entered a broken down lift and emerged as Iron Mouse before Galaxia. "Did you call me, Galaxia-sama?" she bowed.

"Iron Mouse, did you find a true Star Seed?" Galaxia inquired.

"A human with a brilliant Star Seed has almost been certainly found." Iron Mouse reported.

"To dominate all the galaxies, get a true Star Seed as soon as possible." Galaxia instructed. "I'll be expecting good news."

"Yes, madam." Iron Mouse bowed.

* * *

The next day...

"What's that?" Makoto blinked at the crowd gathering outside the school gates.

"Look, it's Minako." Ami noted.

"What's happened?" Makoto wondered.

"She's always just in time." Usagi stated. "What's up, Minako?" the girls approached the starry-eyed blond.

"What a big crowd." Ami stated.

"Don't you know?" Minako started. "Three Lights is transferring to our school."

"No way..." Makoto gaped when the Three Lights' transport pulled in.

"See?" Minako gushed.

"They really came here." Rei peered.

"Rei!" the girls looked at the priestess.

"I want to see them too." Rei replied. "Excuse me..." she approached the exiting Taiki and Yaten. "I'm Hino Rei, fan club member 2906."

"I'm Kino Makoto." Makoto cut in. "Member 1606."

"Member 278." Minako added. "Aino Minako."

"Thank you." Taiki noted. "I'm glad."

"Let's go." Yaten whined. "It's so noisy here."

"Okay, okay." Taiki shrugged.

"Hey, Waterdrops." Seiya greeted. "You go to this school too?" he removed his sunglasses.

"You're one of the Three Lights." Ami blinked in astonishment.

"You want to be classmates, don't you?" Seiya remarked. "See you later."

"Hey, Ami." Rei started.

"How do you know Seiya?" Minako pressed.

"That's a complicated situation." Ami replied. "But he's such a weird guy."

"Unbelievable." the girls chorused.

* * *

In the classroom...

"So, these three have joined our class today." the homeroom teacher introduced the transfer students. "Everyone, please show them around. Please, take an empty seat."

"Hi, hi Yaten!" Minako raised her hand. "This is vacant."

"Is this vacant?" Taiki took a seat in front of Makoto.

"Yes..." Makoto stammered.

"I'll take this one." Seiya sat behind Usagi.

"Now, let's begin." the homeroom teacher started.

"Usagi, well done." Minako winked.

"Hey, hey, hey." Seiya whispered. "We want to join club activities. Do you know some good ones?"

"There's nothing that's super fun." Usagi mused.

"Oh, okay." Seiya sweatdropped.

"Well, I can show you around if you like." Minako offered.

"Hey you." the homeroom teacher voiced. "We're in the middle of class."

"I'm sorry." Minako shrunk back to her seat. "Of course I can!" she cut in. "Together with Usagi."

"Stop talking!" the teacher voiced.

"Yes..." the three chorused.

* * *

Outside the school...

"This is it." Chuuko grinned.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to Beryl's throne room. As usual, the red-haired freak queen is looking at her crystal ball and smiling stupidly. She suddenly looks up and around to the assorted crowd of youma waiting in the shadows around her throne.

Beryl: So Jadeite, what plan do you have this time? (Pause.) Jadeite? (Another pause.) Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite? (Yet another pause.) Where the f*** are those useless generals?

Youma: (A green penguin, walking out of the shadows.) My Queen, they're at the new McYouma.

Beryl: Oh crap, the opening was today? (Thinks as she looks at the penguin-like youma.) Okay, I dub thee Penguinite. Now go and try killing the Senshi. I have... More urgent matters to take care of.

Penguinite: (Bows.) At your command, my Queen.

Cut to a building a few blocks away from Beryl's castle, where we can see the Generals eating burgers and slacking off. Beryl teleports in and starts shouting at them, but then Kunzite shows her the burgers and she shrugs and starts eating as well.

VOA: McYouma. One hundred percent Grade A human meat. Introducing the new McDubber and McPolitician! Only in McYouma.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the sports hall...

"Seiya, go for it!" Minako cheered, having taking the Three Lights around the school, with Seiya in the middle of basketball practice.

_Get through, if you can._ The defender thought.

"Fool." Seiya smirked.

"What?" the opponent gasped.

"He's making fun of him." Taiki noted.

"Seiya is a child." Yaten sighed.

Minako gasped in joy when Seiya bypassed the final defender and hit a slam dunk. "Great!" she hugged Usagi, overjoyed.

"Cool!" Makoto agreed.

"He's really great." Rei gushed.

"Rei?" the girls chorused.

"How come you are here?" Ami inquired.

"I ran here from school." Rei replied.

"No more." Yaten sighed. "I don't want to stay here any longer. It smells like sweat."

"I agree." Taiki agreed. "I prefer cultural clubs to such a place."

"I don't like cultural clubs either." Yaten complained. "I'm going home."

"That's right!" Minako jumped onto Taiki. "An intellectual person like you fits into cultural clubs, don't you, Taiki? Sports clubs smell like sweat. I, Aino Minako, am knowledgeable of cultural clubs and will show you around."

"I can go by myself." Taiki sweatdropped.

"I... will... show... you..." Minako glared. "Now, let's go. Let's go." she led Taiki off. _Right on! I got one of them!_ She grinned.

"Minako is incredible." Rei noted.

"Other fans hesitate to approach them." Ami remarked.

"I'm jealous." Makoto stated.

"Hey, Waterdrops!" Seiya called, much to Ami's disdain. "Sorry about that." he apologized, having caught Ami's attention. "Where are we going next?"

"I don't know." Ami insisted.

"Ami!" the girls chided. "With our idol, Seiya, you can't talk like that."

* * *

On the soccer field...

"Next is the football team." Ami said.

"It perfectly matches a cool guy like me, doesn't it?" Seiya joked.

"Really." Ami sighed as a football landed in front of them.

"My chance." Seiya picked up the ball.

"What are you doing to do?" Ami wondered.

"You want to see a touchdown, right?" Seiya asked.

"That's impossible." Ami protested. "The football team in Jubaan High School is strong."

"I'll show you!" Seiya charged into the field.

_Guess she never changes._ Ami sighed. _Well, that's_ _Shiva for you._

"Oh, something interesting is coming." Kayama stated as Seiya weaved through the players.

"I got it!" Seiya headed straight for the goal post when Kayama slammed into him. _It can't be!_ He gaped in surprise when he was knocked off the ground.

"Seiya!" Ami hurried over to the Starlight. "Hey you!" she glared at Kayama. "What are you thinking? You've tackled an amateur who's not wearing protector. What? Violence?" she winced, seeing Kayama reach out his hand.

"Captain Kayama." Kayama introduced himself as he pulled Seiya up.

"You're a big guy." Seiya noted. "Incredible power."

"You did well against our team." Kayama noted.

"If you see it as just chasing and avoiding, it's nothing." Seiya pointed out.

"How do you feel like joining us?" Kayama offered.

"Sure." Seiya agreed.

* * *

At the sinks...

"What a good inspiration you have, Kayama-kun." Chuuko stated. "You're shining. You're born as a perfect star for the football league. My name is Nezu, a producer at Galaxy TV. I want to gather some info."

"I have a meeting soon." Kayama replied. "So next time.."

"Your muscles are wonderful." Chuuko gushed. "As expected, it's so attractive."

"Please don't..." Kayama stammered. "Why don't you gather info later?"

"Oh, that's too bad." Chuuko pouted. "I've been waiting for you to be alone. I'm not waiting anymore. Yes, I like where you're standing." she took a few steps back.

"What do you want?" Kayama demanded.

"Me?" Chuuko grinned. "I want..." she threw off her disguise, revealing Iron Mouse underneath.

"You monster..." Kayama charged at the Animamate.

* * *

In the school...

Ami was retrieving her shoes when she heard Kayama's scream as his 'Star Seed' was extracted and hurried out. "Mercury Holy Power, Make Up!" she wasted no time in transforming.

At the sinks...

"Oh dear..." Iron Mouse pouted when Kayama's 'Star Seed' turned black. "It's gone. Damnit, it's not a 'Star Seed' that I want."

"Stop right here!" Mercury declared. "I can't forgive you for disturbing a friendship between men. "Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury! In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!"

"You again!" Iron Mouse whined. "Well, that's okay. Today's business is over."

"Another?" Mercury gasped when Kayama turned into a Phage.

"For the rest of the time, please have fun with the Phage." Iron Mouse grinned. "Later." she retreated via her phone box.

"Hey, wait!" Mercury shouted. "Finish your job before you leave."

"Mercury!" Luna voiced.

"Luna!" Mercury blinked.

"Sailor Guts!" Guts declared, having finished his transformation.

"That... was just disturbing." Mercury remarked at Guts' pose.

"It looks very nasty." Luna winced.

"Men's attractiveness is... blood, sweat and guts!" Guts announced. "Come get it! Youth's Perspiration Attack!" and tossed balls of sweat at the Ice Senshi who dodged.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter released her attack.

"Everyone!" Mercury blinked.

"What is this?" Jupiter asked.

"The new enemy." Mercury replied. "It's Kayama Yuji from the football team. He's been changed into a Phage."

"Come get it!" Guts jumped and fired his attack. "Youth's Perspiration! With that energy, go around the school yard 10 times." he laughed, seeing the fleeing Senshi.

"No way!" the girls whined.

"Now, once again!" Guts started when finger-snapping were heard.

"Penetrating the darkness of night." Star Fighter started.

"The wind of freedom breaks through." Star Healer added.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars." Star Maker continued.

"Star Fighter!" Star Fighter introduced.

"Star Maker!" Star Maker added.

"Star Healer!" Star Healer declared.

"Starlights are here!" the Starlights chorused.

"New Senshi?" Venus echoed.

"It's our turn." Star Fighter stated.

"Guts!" Guts declared. "It's guts!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker fired her attack, cutting through Guts' attack, causing a sweat ball to splash onto his face.

"You five couldn't do any better?" Star Healer snorted.

"Are you Senshi?" Star Fighter taunted.

"How impressive." Star Maker mocked.

"Wait!" Moon voiced.

_Guess those three never change._ Mercury sighed. _Still as sarcastic as ever, aren't you, Shiva?_ Manifesting her Caduceus, she pointed it at the distracted Phage. "Mercury Freezing Restoration!"

"Beautiful!" Guts squealed before he was instantly covering him head to toe in pure ice. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Kayama in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

"What was that?" Jupiter wondered, the Senshi turning to see the Starlights had vanished.

"They seem to be Senshi." Mars added. "Looks like Mercury's right."

"What's happening?" Moon mused.

* * *

The next day, at Crown...

"Usagi!" the girls chorused.

"I heard you joined the manga club." Minako noted.

"Let me see!" Rei grabbed Usagi's drawing. "Let me see!"

"Wow, it's cute." Makoto noted.

"Good work." Minako added. "A pig with a crescent bald patch is very unique."

"No, it's a raccoon dog." Makoto corrected.

"All of them aren't in kanji." Ami pointed out.

"Let's see." Rei voiced. "Isn't it a Tasmanian devil?"

"Can't you see?" Usagi snatched back her sketch. "This is Luna. Leave me alone." she pouted at the girls' shocked exclaims.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Minako becomes an assistant to the Three Lights as part of her effort to become an idol.


	3. Go for an Idol! Minako's Ambition

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 2 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: Go for an Idol! Minako's Ambition

* * *

Time passes...

"It won't take long." Minako assured, having taken Seiya to the school's backyard. "Are you alright? I'll get it done."

"You really want to do it?" Usagi asked over the communicator. "Isn't it a bit risky?"

"What?" Minako fumed. "Too late! Just do it, okay?"

"Hey, why'd you stop here?" Seiya inquired. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, oh!" Minako replied. "Ouch!" she winced. "Something just went into my eye."

"Good job, Minako." Usagi blinked, poking her head out of the bushes and snapped a picture. "They really appear to be kissing. This is... great."

"What are you doing?" Seiya deathpanned, having caught Usagi in the act.

* * *

In Crown...

"These are the pictures you took?" Rei echoed as the girls went through the photo pile.

"Wow, they are terrible." Makoto noted.

"I can see Usagi's excitement, but..." Ami mused.

"First of, Minako planned it very well." Makoto admitted. "Selling a picture of just two of them to the mass media, 'Three Lights: Seiya's Girlfriend?' to make a big debut in the entertainment world."

"That's right." Usagi agreed. "The other day, she made me take a picture of her spoon-feeding Yaten her lunch. 'Three Lights: Yaten's Girlfriend?'" she listed the imaginary headline.

"What?" Rei exploded. "Spoon-feeding Yaten her lunch?"

"And also,during a tutorial from Taiki after school, she made me take a picture." Usagi added. "'Three Lights: Taiki's Girlfriend?'"

"She did that too?" Makoto exclaimed.

"She seems to have done everything." Ami sat Makoto back down.

"But, I wonder..." Usagi started.

"Minako's..." Rei added.

"Real goal." Ami finished.

"Hi!" Minako called. "Good morning!"

"Is who?" Usagi and Rei snapped.

"What?" Minako blinked.

"You plan to have pictures with each one of them." Rei retorted. "Which one of the Three Lights is your real goal?"

"That plan?" Minako pushed Usagi aside. "It was such a detour that I gave up and changed to a real plan. I, Aino Minako, have become assistant to the popular idol group, Three Lights, starting today." she declared, causing the girls to give her astonished exclaims. "After all, they're super busy celebrities and there's only a few chances for us to be intimate, even in the same class. So, if I'm their assistant and stay with them all the time, I may have the chance to get their hearts in due time."

"Well, Minako, what is your goal?" Makoto thought to ask. "To debut as an idol or to be the girlfriend of Three Lights?"

"Both, of course." Minako replied, causing the girls to give her astonished exclaims. "Oh no! It's time already." she looked at her watch. "I've got to go. The Three Lights are waiting for me. I'm off!" she dashed off.

"When did she become an assistant?" Rei wondered. "We can't underestimate her, can we?"

"Oh?" Ami blinked. "By the way, where's Usagi?"

* * *

In their recording studio...

"Honestly, I wonder if we can find her." Taiki stated.

"Sure we can." Seiya assured. "That's why we've become idols."

"If we do good, she'll recognize us, no matter where she is." Yaten added. "We should do more business."

* * *

In the Galaxy TV station...

Chuuko was flipping through a magazine before coming onto the Itabashi Saki article.

"Producer Nezu, the president is calling you." the voice on the other side of her phone informed.

* * *

In the storage room...

Chuuko then entered a broken down lift and emerged as Iron Mouse before Galaxia. "Did you call me, Galaxia-sama?" she bowed.

"Do you have the next target yet?" Galaxia asked.

"Of course I do, Galaxia-sama." Iron Mouse replied.

"Alright." Galaxia stated. "Then go and get a true 'Star Seed' to dominate the entire galaxy."

"Yes." Iron Mouse replied.

* * *

Outside their recording studio...

"What are they doing?" Usagi inquired, sneaking in as Yaten practiced his vocal cords with Taiki at the piano.

"What's he doing?" Minako echoed. "Voice training."

"Breast cleaning?" Usagi mistranslated.

"Why would he be cleaning his breast?" Minako fumed. "So why are you here, Usagi?"

"Because you look like you're having fun." Usagi replied. "I followed you."

"Hey, are you a fan?" Minako looked over at Itabashi who was snapping away on her camera. "Please don't take photos without permission."

"Don't bother me." Itabashi snapped. "Move over."

_What?_ Minako fumed.

* * *

Later at a fan event...

Itabashi perched on a ladder as she focused on her work before turning the camera lens to Minako.

"Have fun with Three Lights." Minako declared."And here's my signature too. Take your hands off! She demanded when Itabashi grabbed her wrist. "You're hurting me!" she exclaimed after being pulled out from the crowd. "Oh, you're the one from before."

"It's not fun." Itabashi chided and went back to her post.

"Who do you think you are?" Minako snapped. "How arrogant."

* * *

After the event...

"Good night!" Minako bade her charges good night.

"Thanks." Yaten noted. "Good night." and opened the door to their room.

"Hi, I'm the cameraman for the photo series called 'Naked Three Lights." Itabashi introduced herself, having captured Yaten's yawn on camera. "Itabashi Saki. Nice meeting you."

"Oh, I've heard of you." Taiki replied. "Nice meeting you too."

"Whatever you want in 'Naked' is fine." Yaten cut in. "But don't take one while I'm yawning. Give me the film!" and pulled the film roll out, only to be met by another camera flash from Itabashi.

"Oh, don't move." Itabashi stated. "You look nice with that angry face."

"Minako, she's a cameraman." Usagi blinked.

"I can see that." Minako remarked and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The next day...

The Three Lights were out on a farm, filming a commercial for 'Red Soup', a vegetable drink.

"Alright, let's begin." the director instructed.

"What's this super-bad looking stuff?" Usagi wondered.

"Red Soup." Minako supplied.

"Here we go." the director gave the order. "Start."

"We drink it too!" the Three Lights chorused, crinkling their glasses and downing the beverage.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Okay! Next, let's try from another angle. Bring some more Red Soup!"

"Yes." Minako beamed, going over with a tray of the said beverage in hand.

"Let's see..." Usagi counted. "One, two, three, four... this is the fifth. Does it taste good? Let's try. It's terrible." she wailed after downing a glass.

"Take it easy!" Minako called.

"Here we go!" the director started again. "Start!"

"How can they drink it and smile?" Usagi wondered after Minako returned.

"Silly." Minako chided. "An idol has to smile every time in front of a camera. Isn't it tough to work as a pro?"

"It's tough." Usagi agreed.

"You talk like you know everything." Itabashi chuckled. "You also want to be pro, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Minako admitted.

"Then, you'll see..." Itabashi stated and walked off.

"Hey!" Usagi fumed. "What's that attitude?"

In the field, Chuuko watched her target unnoticed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to a rocky wasteland, where we can see Frodo Baggins walking, along with Sam, and followed by Gollum.

Frodo: We must hurry, I feel him looking at me.

Sam: What about the other one?

Frodo: That girl? I fear Sauron much more than I fear her.

Gollum: She wants to steal our preciousssss...

Sam: Oh shut up, you freak.

Just then, a girl wearing a white robe, with long, black hair that falls down in front of her, covering her face, appears in front of the group. The three stare at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

Girl: I'm sorry, Frodo, but your seven days are up.

VOA: Lord of The Ring. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In her photo studio...

"Seiya, lean to that side a little." Itabashi instructed. "Taiki, raise your arm. That's right. Stay there. Don't move. Just stay." she added, snapping away.

"The sounds of shutters and flashing lights." Minako gushed. "The moment I feel like a star, aren't they?"

"I'm hungry." Usagi whined as her stomach grumbled. "When are they going to eat?"

"Idols don't eat until they've finish work." Minako chided.

"I can't be an idol at all." Usagi muttered. "I'm getting something from a convenience store."

"Well, since the time to use the studio is over, we've finished taking photos today." Minako declared after Itabashi's film ran out. "Have a good evening."

"Having a good evening." the crew chorused.

"Thanks." the Three Lights took the towels Minako handed over. "Thank you. I'm hungry." that was from Yaten.

"Wow, then shall we go eat something?" Minako suggested.

"Oh sure." Seiya agreed.

"Alright." Minako beamed. "Let's go."

"Wait, can you stay a little longer?" Itabashi requested as the quartet headed off. "You're getting better-looking now. Let me keep going until I feel satisfied."

"But it's time already." Minako protested.

"This isn't school." Itabashi argued. "You can't say it's over just because the bell rang."

"Everyone did a good job without eating anything." Minako snapped.

"I want to take great pictures." Itabashi insisted.

"I'm sorry, but it's because of your skill that you can't take good..." Minako was cut off when Hitoshi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just let her." Hitoshi nodded.

"He's right." Yaten agreed as the Three Lights returned to their posts. "Would you be quiet for a while?"

"But..." Minako protested.

"Okay." Yaten noted.

"Take pictures as you want, but..." Seiya added, walking past.

"Make them more beautiful than anyone else." Taiki finished. "That's the condition."

"Leave it to me." Itabashi assured.

"But, it's already time and you guys are hungry." Minako protested.

"That's what being a pro means." Hitoshi replied.

"He's right, again." Yaten agreed. "We're all pros."

_Pros?_ Minako mused. _Is this the strictness of the pros?_

"We've got to be serious every day." Itabashi added.

"To get the best results, we're supposed to bring everything that we have." Hitoshi remarked. "We can't compromise, even for a songwriter like me. We can't say, 'I did my best.' or 'I'm hungry'."

"Alright, let's do it again." the crew went back to work.

"Just expecting and yearning a bright outlook doesn't fit that kind of style alone." Itabashi added. "It's not easy."

"It's you who said it's tough to work as a pro." Hitoshi reminded.

"We're ready." the crew announced.

"Okay." Itabashi returned to her work station. "Let's get it done seriously.

"Take it easy." Hitoshi soothed his female counterpart.

"Seiya, straighten your body more." Itabashi instructed. "Taiki, hold your head higher. That's right. Stay there."

_Saki is a pro_. Minako mused as the Venusian pair watched Itabashi at work. _Three Lights are pros. Even Hitoshi is a pro. I still have a long way to go._ "Minako, don't leave things halfway through to being an idol." she encouraged herself.

* * *

After the photo shoot...

"Good evening." Itabashi exited her studio.

"Itabashi Saki, the genius cameraman they call the new superstar of the photo industry." Chuuko listed as Itabashi drank from the can she bought from the vending machine.

"Who are you?" Itabashi demanded.

"I'm impressed with your passion for taking photos." Chuuko replied. "May I ask you to take one for me?"

"I'm not taking any photos except on business." Itabashi insisted.

"I'm teasing you." Chuuko joked, stopping before her target. "I don't want your photo. But your 'Star Seed'." and revealed her true form.

"Where's Usagi?" Minako wondered as she opened the door. "Has she gone home? Saki!" she gasped, hearing the scream before seeing Iron Mouse use her bracelets to extract Itabashi's 'Star Seed'. "Saki!"

"Mina, transform." Hitoshi instructed.

"Right." Minako nodded. "Venus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal Dragon Power, Armor Up!" Hitoshi called forth his armor.

"Oh, a blank again." Iron Mouse pouted when Itabashi's 'Star Star' turned black.

"Hey!" Venus called.

"We won't let you go." Dragon Venus stood.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus released her attack, Dragon Venus having decked it out with Iron Mouse with his sword and forcing the Animamate into Venus' attack path. "No way! She side-stepped it!" she was stunned when Iron Mouse dodged the attack.

"Watch it, V-babe!" Dragon Venus chided, swinging his blade to absorb the light attack.

"Oops." Venus muttered sheepishly.

"Oh my!" Iron Mouse taunted. "Where are you aiming at, stupid."

"It's you who is stupid." Dragon Venus snapped.

"You attacked Saki, who taught me the strictness of pros." Venus retorted. "I can't forgive you! Agent of love and beauty, pretty Senshi, Venus! In the name of Aphrodite, we'll punish you!"

"Then you should have been taught much more about strictness." Iron Mouse stated. "Sailor Picture, get them! Today's business is over." she beamed. "Bye-bye." she retreated via her phone box.

"Don't run, coward!" Dragon Venus demanded. "Venus Blinding Rage!" he slashed at the ground, and several crescent moon-shaped waves of light shot forwards the vanishing phone box.

"Sailor Picture!" Picture declared when she manifested.

"Saki!" Venus gasped.

"We're too late." Dragon Venus gaped.

"Looking good!" Picture gushed. "Good pose! Shutter Chance!" she fired an energy beam from her camera at Dragon Venus who dodged the attack.

"Saki!" Venus gasped.

"Oh no!" Picture wailed. "Don't go away. Marvelous angle! Shutter Chance!"

"Hitoshi!" Venus exclaimed when the Dragon took the attack for her. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Picture blinked when a series of finger-snapping was heard.

"Penetrating the darkness of night." Star Fighter started.

"The wind of freedom breaks through." Star Healer added.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars." Star Maker continued.

"Who?" Picture demanded. "Who are you?"

"Star Fighter!" Star Fighter introduced.

"Star Maker!" Star Maker added.

"Star Healer!" Star Healer declared.

"Starlights are here!" the Starlights chorused.

"Oh, how picturesque you are." Picture gushed. "Shutter Chance!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer fired her attack.

_Venus..._ a soft voice echoed in Venus' head. _Can you hear me, little one?_

_You're..._ Venus blinked, having reverted to her Princess self in her mindscape.

_I am Aphrodite._ The Goddess of Love replied. _Your patron Goddess._ She pointed to Princess Venus' heart. _Awaken._ She pressed her index finger on Venus' chest.

"This light..." Star Fighter gaped when the similar light that came from Mercury engulf Venus.

"Use this to save her." Aphrodite let the 'Myrtles Crown' float into Venus' hands. "Now, call out 'Holy Venus Power, Make Up' and use 'Venus Myrtles Restoration Shower'."

"Holy Venus Power, Make Up!" Venus went up another level and and her tiara was replaced with the 'Myrtles Crown'. "Venus Myrtles Restoration Shower!"

"Beautiful!" Picture squealed when a shower of myrtle petals washed over her. She stood there frozen, utterly still, then the petals burst into a blinding light, melting off the Phage's body, revealing a fully healed Itabashi in its wake and her 'Star Seed' returning to her body.

"I'm glad she's safe." Venus remarked.

"Wait!" Dragon Venus called as the Starlights leapt off. "Are you our allies?" he wondered when the Starlights vanished. "Or..."

* * *

The next day at Crown...

"Is Minako still planning to make her debut as an idol?" Ami inquired.

"No, no." Usagi replied. "Because she won't be able to eat meals at all."

"Meals?" Rei echoed.

"To tell you the truth, after yesterday..." Usagi voiced.

"Hi there!" Minako greeted. "You guys are all here! Look!" showing the girls a handful of audition pamphlets.

"You are that very star." Makoto read. "An audition for a star?"

"Minako, what is this?" Rei demanded.

"On second thought, to make my debut as an assistant to the Three Lights, I'll end up being just a supplement." Minako replied. "I've decided to do a few auditions in a fair and square manner."

"Then, you haven't given up being an idol?" Usagi guessed.

"Of course not." Minako replied. "Alright! I'm off!" she took off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Seiya struggles to balance schoolwork and the demands of a tough new director.


	4. A Shocking Super Transformation

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 3 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: The Figure of a Fighter! A Shocking Super Transformation

* * *

Time passes...

The scene opens with the Three Lights rehearsing for a new musical show.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" the dance choreographer gave the countdown.

"Vocals!" Akane Gushiken barked as Seiya stepped into place. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" she cut the rehearsal short. "Seiya, do it again."

"Me again?" Seiya echoed.. "What didn't you like this time?"

"Everything!" Gushiken replied.

* * *

In school...

_My beloved Mamo-chan, I'm in the biggest pinch of my life._ Usagi wrote her letter as she struggled with her maths exam. _Oh?_ She noticed Seiya, too, was having trouble. _He seems to be in a rather big pinch, too._

_

* * *

_

Seiya's flashback

"_With that skill level, you can't be a hero in this musical." Gushiken told him._

"_What?" Seiya demanded._

"_Now, do it again!" Gushiken barked._

* * *

"Damn it!" Seiya screamed out in frustration, startling the other students and causing Yaten and Taiki to smirk knowingly in his direction.

* * *

After school...

"As we thought, we have to take the make-up exam, right, Minako?" Usagi whined to her fellow blond.

"If we fail the make-up exam, we still have the make-up class, Usagi." Minako reminded.

"We can go hand-in-hand." Usagi wailed.

"We'll go anywhere together." Minako agreed.

"You girls are optimistic." Makoto noted.

"In high school, there's a possibility of staying back another year." Ami pointed out.

"Another year?" the blonds exclaimed.

"Well, it might be a good idea to spend another year relaxing." Makoto stated.

"Makoto..." the blonds deathpanned.

"Damn!" Seiya complained. "You're talking like it's none of your business. What unthoughtful friends. Damn."

"You're in the group for taking the make-up lesson too, right?" Usagi gushed.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Seiya retorted.

"Seiya is having a hard time in the musical practice." Yaten supplied. "So he's feeling uneasy."

"A musical?" Minako echoed.

"Wow, a musical." Usagi noted. "Is that a good thing?"

"It sure is!" Minako replied. "Singing, dancing, and acting, all of them! It's like memorizing English words, chronological tables in history and equations all at once. Great! It's a miracle!"

"It's nothing so great." Seiya huffed. "It's just memorization.."

"But he didn't memorize his studies." Usagi pointed out. "He scored 16."

"Hey!" Seiya protested. "That's my answer sheet!"

"This score is a problem, isn't it?" Minako gossiped.

"Oh my!" Usagi agreed. "There's a chance he'll stay in the same class for another year."

"That's because of the musical!" Seiya insisted.

"But, if you get another bad mark in the next make-up exam..." Ami pointed out.

"No doubt, he will have to stay in the class for another year." Taiki finished.

"Then, would you like to join our study group?" Rei offered.

"Rei!" Usagi blinked.

"Where did you come from?" Minako wondered.

"We had study meetings in my house to prepare for entrance exams." Rei laughed manically.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

'_Firebird's Manic Laugh' senses tingling._ Yuichiro stopped in mid-sweep.

* * *

"To get in good high schools, we cheered each other on." she hugged both blonds.

"You didn't have to take an entrance exam, did you, Rei?" Minako pointed out.

Rei snapped out her her starry-eye reverie and stepped on Minako's foot in retaliation. "We happen to have a study group starting today." she laughed manically... again. "Would you guys like to join us?"

"Well, we have to attend the practice for the musical." Seiya stammered.

"Wow, I want to see!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Me too!" Minako added, the two blonds hurrying off.

"Hey, you guys!" Rei retorted.

"I want to go there, too." Makoto noted.

"Makoto..." Rei twitched.

"Rei, your fake innocence has failed." Makoto stated.

"I can't believe this!" Rei exclaimed as Makoto hurried after the blonds.

"Rei, do you want to use my reference books?" Ami broke the awkward silence.

"Why should I have a study group all by myself?" Rei exploded.

"Maybe, I want to see the lesson too." Ami relented.

* * *

In the dance studio...

"One, two, three, four..." the dance choreographer started.

"Seeing him like this, he looks cool, doesn't he?" Usagi gushed.

"That's true." Rei agreed, arriving with Ami in tow.

"Seiya, do it again from the top." Gushiken ordered after the Three Lights finished in their ending pose.

"Again!" Seiya snapped. "So, what's wrong this time?"

"I told you." Gushiken replied. "Everything."

"You can't tell me, can you?" Seiya retorted. "What is wrong?"

"Everything that I feel is wrong." Gushiken replied. "Singing, dancing and acting."

"How easy for you to direct the play." Seiya remarked, holding back his anger. "You just keep saying it's wrong."

"Because you can't figure it out, this is the only way for me to do it." Gushiken told him. "What part of singing, dancing, and acting? I've already told you what I want. If you need me to say anymore, the only thing I can say is, 'Are you really a pro?'"

"How serious..." the two blonds winced.

* * *

In the lobby...

"Damn!" Seiya slammed his fist on the wall at intermission.

"Who is she?" Minako thought to ask.

"Akane?" Taiki echoed. "The director of the musical."

"She likes Seiya very much." Yaten added.

"You're kidding!" Seiya snapped. "She's just bullying me! She's complaining about little things. She's almost regarding me as the enemy."

"I know." Usagi sighed. "There's always someone who you can't get along with for some reason."

"You can say that again." Rei deathpanned. "Someone like a rash crybaby and somehow too easy-going. I don't go well with that kind of girl."

"Rei, who are you talking about?" Usagi glared.

"Well, you don't want to know." Rei taunted.

"Rei, I have something that I've always thought of telling you." Usagi snapped.

"Wow, what a coincidence." Rei exclaimed.

"You three see what I have to deal with _every single day_?" Ami deathpanned.

"Well, after all, they say 'Having quarrels is, in fact, a sign of good terms.'" Taiki stated.

"That's not true." Usagi and Rei chorused when Seiya slammed his fist on the wall.

"She just hates me." Seiya growled.

"How long are you going to take a break?" Gushiken inquired. "Come back quickly."

"This is it." Seiya muttered.

"And you girls." Gushiken added.

"Are you talking about us?" Makoto blinked.

"Yes." Gushiken replied. "You're a bother. Get out of here now. First of all, there's something wrong with you, bringing girls here."

_Oh... she's..._ Rei recognized the voice.

"Seiya, are you being an idol because you want to attract girls?" Gushiken asked.

"What?" Seiya demanded.

"Sister Angela!" Rei gasped when Gushiken removed her sunglasses.

"Hino!" Gushiken recognized the girl.

"Sister?" Yaten echoed.

"Angela?" Taiki finished.

* * *

On the streets...

"Three Lights are doing a musical for the first time." Chuuko read her magazine. "The director, Gushiken Akane, is currently the most noteworthy director of plays. But her profile is covered by a thick veil and only a few know her true identity. A mysterious director." she mused. "Sounds like a serious person. But she's somewhat bright, alright." when her phone rang. "Hi, this is Nezu." she took the call. "Yes, I've already picked the target. From here, I'll go arrange an interview. I'll be home after that today. Thank you. Alright." she replaced the receiver and went her way. "Excuse me."

* * *

In T.A Academy...

"Have a good day, Sister Angela." the girls bade the Sister farewell after school. "Have a good day."

"Have a good one, everyone." Sister Angela replied.

"Oh my goodness." Ami peered from the bushes as Sister Angela headed towards the chapel. "It's true. No one expects a Sister at Rei's school to be an actual musical director. No wonder she doesn't tell her true identity. Why not take this chance to talk to her?" she looked at her companion. "You might find out something rather unexpected."

* * *

In the chapel...

"Akane." Seiya cut in. "Aren't you a director?"

"I have lots of things to do." Sister Angela replied. "To narrow them down into one thing and give up the others isn't what I want to do."

"Isn't that half-way through?" Seiya inquired.

"I always burn myself perfectly." Sister Angela replied. "It is you who is half-way through."

"I'm burning myself perfectly too." Seiya remarked.

"I doubt it." Sister Angela frowned.

_What?_ Seiya growled.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: From the mastermind behind Azure Rose, Bonded and The Vestroia Messiah, comes a tale of untold horror and torture.

Cut to Vegetta walking through a grassy plain, looking quite lost. Suddenly, he sees a group of scantly clad girls walking towards him and frowns.

Girl 1: Like, lolz, all my boyfriends are jocks.

Girl 2: Like, totally.

Girl 3: Wow look at that guy! Like, hot.

The girls walk to Vegetta, who suspiciously starts backing away.

Girl 3: Like, it's Vegetta!

Girl 1: OMG no kidding?

Girl 4: Veggie! I've read all your yaoi stories!

Vegetta: Oh fuck. Fangirls.

The scene fades slowly as Vegetta flies off, with the fangirls somehow managing to chase after him while shouting about yaoi, GokuxVeggie and how hawt the Saiyan prince is.

SailorStar9: When Fangirls Attack. Terror like you've never seen before.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"I watched it, a Three Lights concert." Sister Angela added.

"Thanks a lot." Seiya muttered.

"While I was watching, I felt that you guys were shouting from the depths of your mind." Sister Angela stated. "Wishing to send some message."

_That's right._ Seiya agreed. _We wish that the one person in the galaxy might recognize us. That's why we're shouting all the time._

"I saw you guys shining incredibly." Sister Angela continued. "Live in person."

"What a surprise." Seiya noted. "You have pretty good eyes."

"Of course." Sister Angela replied. "I am a director. But as an actor, you're terrible. Just like a cinder."

_What?_ Seiya growled.

"It's I who wants to get angry." Sister Angela snapped. "Why do you have such a huge gap? Do you want to say that you can't send your message through my musical? Anyway, I won't give up until you show me your shine."

"Won't you..." Seiya started as Sister Angela walked off. "Have any problems if the school finds out?"

"I'm in a better position than someone who'll get a red mark in the next make-up exam." Sister Angela chuckled.

"I..." Seiya stated.

"What?" Sister Angela turned.

"I think I don't like you." Seiya admitted.

"Please do so, if you want to." Sister Angela replied. "It's even better for me to have you trained."

"Oh dear..." Ami muttered. "Seem like it's getting worse."

* * *

On the streets...

"There's something that's hard for me to understand." Ami voiced.

"What?" Seiya inquired.

"After such trouble, and being told what she wanted, who would want to practice?" Ami wondered.

"If I give up at this point, I lose." Seiya replied.

"Are you a masochist?" Ami sighed.

"You don't want to know." Seiya shrugged.

"What's that?" Ami pouted.

_I've got to burn myself perfectly._ Seiya mused. "It's for the sake of that person too." he added.

"Did you say something?" Ami wondered.

"Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" Seiya asked.

"No." Ami blinked, mildly surprised.

"Then I have a chance." Seiya smiled slightly.

"But I do have a fiance." Ami showed him her engagement band.

The look on the young man's face was priceless, surprise and confusion both warring for dominance.

"See you." Seiya was oddly unbothered by the news, the black haired young man walking off.

"There's a make-up exam tomorrow." Ami reminded. "Shiva!"

"I know!" Seiya waved. "Lady Adeline."

"Guess she never changes." Ami shook her head in amusement.

* * *

In the dance studio...

"Didn't you say that you're going to train me?" Seiya reminded the sleeping Gushiken.

"How about you?" Gushiken roused. "Are you fine with not studying for an exam?"

"I can't stop burning myself perfectly in everything." Seiya stated.

"If you play halfway, I'll take you off from being the lead." Gushiken smirked.

"Go ahead." Seiya shrugged."Only if there's anyone who outshines me."

"One, two! Gushiken started the practice session after a shared laugh. _You're getting better._ She mused, watching Seiya perform.

"I suppose there's nothing to worry about." Ami smiled, watching the late night practice.

"I agree" Rei nodded.

"Rei." Ami blinked.

"It's late." Gushiken looked at her watch. "Why don't we call it a day?"

"No, not yet." Seiya objected.

* * *

At the vending machine...

"He's so stubborn." Gushiken chuckled, getting two cups of coffee.

"Wow!" Chuuko gushed. "Great! You're shining! My instincts are great!"

"Are you a fan of the Three Lights?" Gushiken inquired.

"Oh sorry." Chuuko blinked. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nezu, a producer at Galaxy TV." she presented her name card. "I came all the way here to see the origin of your shine."

"That's a problem." Gushiken noted. "I don't want to show my face on TV. And when you look at the stage, you'll see all I want to express. I don't have anything more than that. Have a good night."

"Unbelievable." Chuuko pouted. "You're as stubborn as I expected." and revealed her true form.

* * *

In the dance studio...

Seiya stopped in mid-practice upon hearing Gushiken's scream.

* * *

At the vending machine...

"Now, let me see your "Star Seed'!" Iron Mouse declared.

"Director!" Seiya hurried out.

"And give it..." Iron Mouse released two blasts from her bracelets, forcing Seiya to dodge the attack.

"Seiya!" Gushiken gasped.

"To me!" Iron Mouse renewed her attack.

"Akane!" Seiya shouted as Gushiken's 'Star Seed' was extracted when Iron Mouse's attack hit its target. "Stop it!"

"Look!" Iron Mouse gushed. "Beautiful 'Star Seed'. No way!" she pouted when the 'Star Seed' turned black. "Wrong again?"

"Sailor Director!" Director declared when she transformed into a Phage.

"Damn you!" Seiya cursed.

"Don't look at me with such an angry face." Iron Mouse chided. "It makes your handsome face look bad. Director, please take care of him." she instructed and retreated via her phone box.

"Camera!" Director released a film reel from the director's camera. "Start! Cut! Cut! Cut!" she shouted over the loudspeaker.

_What shall I _do? Seiya wondered. _Is there any way?_

"Ready, start!" Director readied her attack.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" Seiya was forced to transform. "Penetrating the darkness of night, I'm a wandering shooting star." Star Fighter declared. "Star Fighter! Stage On!"

"Oh, good!" Director gushed. "Good! Camera! Start!"

_I should do it..._ Star Fighter thought. _Until I can find her._ "Star Serious Laser!" she fired her attack. "Please forgive me." she muttered.

"Stop right there!" Mercury announced.

"I don't know what grudge is but that Phage was human." Mars added. "I can't let you attack as you please!"

"Shut up!" Star Fighter snapped. "You'll never know... our hardship... and the sorrow of the survivors."

"What are you saying?" Mercury wondered.

"This is our way to fight!" Star Fighter stood poised to finish the Phage.

"STOP!" Mars hollered. "If you insist on fighting, I'll be your opponent." her Planetary sign replacing her tiara.

"You're..." Star Fighter muttered.

"Your wish to protect her has called for me." Hestia told her Senshi. "Use this to save her." Hestia let the 'Eternal Flame' float into Mars' hands. "Now, call out 'Holy Mars Power, Make Up' and use 'Mars Eternal Phoenix Resurrection'."

"This light..." Star Fighter gaped when the similar light that came from Venus engulf Mars.

"Holy Mars Power, Make Up!" Mars went up another level and posed with her 'Flame Bow'. Power and fire swirling around the newly powered-up weapon, the Holy-level Senshi pointed at the weakened Phage and called out her new attack, "Mars Eternal Phoenix Resurrection!"

"Beautiful!" Director squealed when a flame arrow shot towards he, taking the form of a fire phoenix mid-way. She stood there frozen, utterly still, then the fire construct encased her in a cocoon of fiery feathers. The phoenix then released the Phage from its embrace, revealing a fully healed Gushiken in its wake and her 'Star Seed' returning to her body.

_Mercury, Mars..._ Star Fighter looked at the two Holy-level Senshi after the phoenix vanished. _What we need is her shine._

* * *

After the battle...

"Can we meet again?" Mercury wondered.

"I hope that you're not our enemy." Star Fighter stated and walked off.

* * *

The next day, in school...

"What?" Usagi and Minako exclaimed in shock. "98?" when Seiya showed them his make-up exam. "When did you study?"

"I'll do it whatever I have to." Seiya replied. "I'll keep going in the musical as well. Let's take it easy."

"Not only a musical but studying as well..." Minako muttered. "It's a miracle."

_I've got to burn myself perfectly._ Seiya mused. _Believing in the day our message will reach her._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, as they prepare for the arrival of a rare comet, Taiki and Ami disagree about the need for dreams and romance in academics.


	5. Taiki's Transformation

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 4 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: Dreams and Romance on a Star! Taiki's Transformation

* * *

Time passes...

"Ami and Taiki got top place again!" Usagi exclaimed as the students crowded around the results board.

"Taiki must be great, to be able to complete with Ami." Makoto noted.

"Taiki is super." Minako gushed. "You know what?"

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"I'll ask Taiki to show me how to do the homework." Minako beamed.

"Me too!" Usagi exclaimed and hurried after the blond.

* * *

In the classroom...

"Taiki, Taiki." Minako started.

"Taiki, Taiki!" Usagi added.

"I can't figure out the math homework." Minako stated. "Can you teach me?"

"Can you teach me?" Usagi echoed.

"Okay." Taiki took out his notebook. "Go ahead and copy my notes."

"Thank you!" the blonds chorused and took the book.

"Me first, Minako." Usagi tugged.

"Hey, me first!" Minako pulled.

"How come?" Usagi complained.

"Because I was here first!" Minako insisted.

"You came just one second before." Usagi retorted. "Don't put it up in the air!"

"Even if I was 0.0000001 of a second before, I was still first!" Minako snapped.

"You're trying to fool me with such explanations!" Usagi argued.

"Don't you know that saying, 'If you dig out the gold, you'll make a safe hit'?" Minako shot back.

"Don't you mean, 'First come, first serve'?" Taiki corrected and twitched when the blonds tore his notebook into half and Taiki sighed in resignation.

* * *

In her class...

"Usagi and Minako haven't came by for help on homework lately." Ami looked up from her book.

* * *

At the corridor...

"Amanogawa-sensei." Ami greeted the teacher coming up the stairs.

"Oh, Mizuno." Amanogawa-sensei stopped.

"It's pretty soon, isn't it?" Ami inquired. "We can see the comet you found."

"I haven't seen Francois for 15 years." Amanogawa-sensei agreed.

"Francois?" Ami echoed.

"I mean, it's back from its trip through the solar system." Amanogawa-sensei corrected.

"You named the comet just like a girlfriend, didn't you?" Ami chuckled.

"Oh.. well..." Amanogawa-sensei flushed.

"I calculated the exact time." Ami added. "Tomorrow night..."

"9:15." Taiki cut in. "In the southern sky. Almost crossing over Kantarus, we can see it for 10 minutes, right?"

"You're Taiki from Class 1?" Amanogawa-sensei inquired.

"Yes." Taiki replied.

"It's my pleasure to have two students who know about it at this school." Amanogawa-sensei noted.

"It is I who am surprised to know a physics teacher who passed on an invitation from Cambridge University to be a visiting professor in Theoretical Astronomy Laboratory." Taiki corrected.

"You know me pretty well." Amanogawa-sensei remarked.

"It was in the files I received." Taiki supplied.

"Files?" Amanogawa-sensei echoed.

"Tonight, you're attending a filming of a children's program, aren't you?" Taiki reminded.

"Yes." Amanogawa-sensei nodded.

"I'll be there as the MC." Taiki remarked.

"Oh, that's why." Amanogawa-sensei noted.

"But why didn't you go to Cambridge?" Taiki inquired.

"Well, I just like watching the stars." Amanogawa-sensei replied. "I can feel a richness inside when I'm watching the night sky. Where from and where to are humans going?"

"You're a romantic, aren't you?" Ami pointed out.

"Space is full of dreams and romance." Amanogawa-sensei laughed.

"In academic research, you don't need dreams and romance, do you?" Taiki reminded.

"I don't think so." Ami corrected. "I think he found the comet because he has dreams and romance."

"You're Mizuno?" Taiki turned to Ami.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"I can't regard your opinion as being from the same top student." Taiki voiced.

"Hey guys." Amanogawa-sensei cut through the tension. "Would you want to come over to my house tomorrow night to see Wataru Comet?"

"Sure." Ami nodded as Taiki plainly ignored them and walked off.

* * *

In Crown...

"Wataru Comet?" Makoto echoed.

"Tomorrow night, Amanogawa-sensei invited us to see it at his house." Ami supplied.

"A comet with your name." Rei mused. "Wandering in space. Isn't it romantic?"

"I want to find a comet with Mamo-chan and name it as 'Usagi and Mamo-chan Comet'." Usagi gushed.

"Oh dear." Rei sighed. "Okay, okay."

"But I wonder why he called it 'Francois'?" Minako mused.

"I'm sure it's his sempai's name." Makoto stated as Minako laughed nervously.

"Maybe it's his girlfriend's name." Rei suggested.

"I think so too." Ami agreed. "She must be charming."

"A charming girlfriend?" Usagi echoed. "Amanogawa-sensei?" and burst out giggling.

"By the way, Amanogawa-sensei is going to be on TV with Taiki, right?" Minako reminded.

"How do you know?" Ami sweatdropped.

"If we say that we're Amanogawa-sensei's students, we can see it live, right?" Minako stated, causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

* * *

Later, at Galaxy TV...

"Well, Wataru Comet approaches the Earth after a 15 year interval." Chuuko read the news article. "Oh? This is the discoverer? Looks pretty good. Besides, a discoverer of a comet doesn't sound bad. I've decided. The next target is him."

* * *

In the recording studio...

"And there are many other stars which humans don't know." Amanogawa-sensei continued his lecture. "Perhaps they're waiting to be discovered by one of your one day."

"Thank you." Taiki started. "Okay then, is there any questions for Amanogawa-sensei?" he opened the floor for the Q&A.

"Me!" the children raised their hands. "Me! Me!"

"Well, who should be first?" Taiki mused.

"Me!" the children chorused. "Me! Me!"

"Okay, you, on the top row, waring the blue sweatshirt." Taiki pointed.

"Well, my grandfather told me." the boy started. "But is it true that humans become stars when they die?"

"Yes, that might be true." Amanogawa-sensei replied. "In many legends and myths, there are stories of people who passed away to become stars. Maybe the souls of your ancestors are guiding you after they become stars."

"Amanogawa-sensei says nice things, doesn't he, Ami?" Usagi whispered backstage.

Ami nodded in agreement.

"Professor." Taiki started. "People who die cannot become stars. It's the power of living humans that make stars."

"'It's the power of living humans that make stars.'" Makoto repeated.

"Taiki is a romantic, isn't he?" Minako gushed.

_Brahma, what happened to you?_ Ami wondered.

* * *

After the filming...

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Taiki voiced, exiting from the lift.

"Taiki!" the girls chorused.

"What's up, Mizuno?" Taiki inquired when Ami stepped up.

"Well, tomorrow, are you going to see Wataru Comet at Amanogawa-sensei?" Ami asked.

"Are you still saying that?" Taiki sighed. "You'd better look at the real phenomenon."

"Phenomenon?" Ami echoed.

"What you call dreams and romance can't beat the rain, can it?" Taiki stated and Ami looked out to see the rain pouring down. "The weather forecast for tomorrow is 100% of rain. See you."

"I'm sure we can see it." Ami insisted. "Wataru Comet is also a real phenomenon born from dreams and romance."

"Can your dreams and romance stop the rain?" Taiki snorted. "If it becomes a good day, I'll come." he entered the lift.

"Ami..." Usagi muttered.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO: Coming soon, the sequel to the best racing car game evah!

The screen shows images of cars racing around a city, through a desert, underwater, and even outside a space station. They're all covered in stickers and blasting through the tracks at 500 MPH effortlessly.

VO: A game that takes speed to an extreme, without forgetting style.

The images now are of cars with weird customizations. Some have building-tall, ugly spoilers, some are covered in jewels, others have wheels five inches too big for them, and some have wings and a plane engine.

VO: Need For Speed Underground 3: Universal Tour.

The last picture shown is one of a cute, small gray cat that looks disturbingly like Diana with a gun pressed against it's forehead.

VO: Buy it, or the kitty gets it.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

The next day, in school...

"Shall we go home, Ami?" Usagi asked after the school bell rang.

"Cheer up." Makoto encouraged.

"Don't worry, Ami." Usagi assured. "It's going to be better soon."

"Thank you." Ami smiled.

* * *

In the dance studio...

Taiki was looking out of the window after practice as he recalled Ami's conviction.

* * *

Outside Amanogawa-sensei's house...

"Here it is." Chuuko arrived.

* * *

In Amanogawa-sensei's house...

"It doesn't look like it'd stop." Ami mused.

"There's nothing we can do, Mizuno." Amanogawa-sensei stated.

"But!" Ami protested when the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Amanogawa-sensei voiced over the intercom.

"Hi, I'm Nezu, a producer at Galaxy TV." Chuuko replied.

* * *

In the yard...

"I'm sorry to say this." Amanogawa-sensei walked out to the gates. "But if you'd like an interview, could you keep it brief?"

"Not you, but Amanogawa-sensei, please." Chuuko insisted.

"That's me." Amanogawa-sensei pointed to himself.

"Not you!" Chuuko snapped.

"I am Amanogawa Wataru." Amanogawa-sensei confirmed.

"No way!" Chuuko exclaimed and referred to her newspaper clipping. "You... are...?"

"Yes." Amanogawa-sensei nodded. "Oh, this is 15 years ago." he added, taking a look at the newspaper.

"No wonder." Chuuko pouted. "Now he looks obsolete. But there seems no choice." and revealed her true form.

"Who are you?" Amanogawa-sensei stammered, falling on his back.

"Oh?" Iron Mouse blinked, seeing Amanogawa-sensei without his glasses. "Good! On second thought, you are a good looking man. Now, I can expect much from you. Your 'Star Seed', give it to me!" she released her energy blasts from her bracelets.

"Professor!" Ami gasped, hearing Amanogawa-sensei's scream as his 'Star Seed' was extracted. "Professor!" she hurried out.

"This is a real 'Star Seed'." Iron Mouse beamed. "No, it's not." she pouted when the 'Star Seed' turned black. "Damn!"

"What did you do to him?" Ami demanded. "Professor!" she exclaimed when Amanogawa-sensei started to turn into a Phage.

"Sailor Teacher!" Teacher posed.

"Teacher, educate her." Iron Mouse instructed.

"Professor!" Ami exclaimed when Teacher turned to her.

"Study hard!" Teacher declared.

"Please take care of her, okay?" Iron Mouse and retreated via her phone box.

"Hey you!" Teacher posed to attack. "Study hard!"

Ami backflipped to dodge the flying chalks. _What should I do?_ She wondered. _I can't attack him, even if I did transform._

"Study!" Teacher chanted. "Study! Study harder!"

"Professor." Ami tried to snap Amanogawa-sensei back to his senses, after dodging the chalk. "Please remember. Tonight, you can see the Wataru Comet."

* * *

Outside...

"I can only think of her words." Taiki stepped out of the cab. "Something's wrong with me. That voice." he recognized Ami's scream.

* * *

In the yard...

"Study hard!" Teacher flagged his pointer.

"Professor!" Ami gasped, somersaulting to avoid the attack. "Guess I have no choice." she produced her henshin pen. "Holy Mercury Power, Make Up!" just as Taiki arrived at the gates.

"Impossible..." the Starlight gasped. "Mizuno Ami is... Mercury! Maker Star Power, Make Up!" he too transformed.

"Study hard!" Professor cracked his pointer at Mercury who dodged. "Study..."

"Hard, man!" Star Maker declared.

"Who are you?" Teacher turned to the finger-snapping Starlight.

"Penetrating the darkness of night, I'm a wandering shooting star." Star Maker declared. "Star Maker! Stage On!"

"You study hard, too!" Teacher declared, flanking his pointer.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker fired her attack.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Mercury countered the attack.

"What are you doing?" Star Maker demanded.

"Really, Brahma." Mercury tsked. "You and your sisters are still so flashy."

"Study!" Teacher flanked his pointer at the two Senshi when Star Maker kicked the weapon away.

"That Phage is no longer the teacher you respect." Star Maker retorted.

"No, I'm sure he'll return as a teacher who taught us dreams and romance." Mercury insisted, brandishing her Caduceus.

"Are dreams and romance important?" Star Maker asked.

"The very minds which seek dreams and romance gives us the will to work." Mercury replied, pointing her weapon at the fallen Phage.

"That makes sense." Star Maker conceded

"Alright!" Teacher reclaimed his weapon. "Study hard!"

"Mercury Freezing Restoration!" Mercury released her attack, right before Teacher cracker his pointer.

"Beautiful!" Teacher squealed before he was instantly covering him head to toe in pure ice. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Amanogawa-sensei in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

"It stopped raining." Mercury blinked when the rain stopped.

* * *

After the battle...

"Soon, you can see it." Amanogawa-sensei told the girls, after peering through his telescope.

"I want to see!" Usagi gushed. "I want to see!" when the doorbell rang.

"He came!" the blonds raved.

"I promised." Taiki stated. "That I would come when it stopped raining."

"Now, I can see it." Amanogawa-sensei remarked, as the comet came into view. "Wataru Comet."

"Francois, isn't it?" Ami corrected teasingly.

"Well..." Amanogawa-sensei laughed nervously.

"I can see it." Taiki voiced, taking Amanogawa-sensei's seat. "The dreams and romance that you were talking about. I'll make the most of the dreams and romance that I have."

"I'll see it after Taiki." Usagi beamed.

"After me!" Minako glared.

"I said it first." Usagi insisted.

"You said it just one second before." Minako snapped. "Don't put it up in the air."

"Even if I was 0.0000001 of a second before, I was still first!" Usagi retorted.

"Usagi, that's what I said before!" Minako shot back.

"Oh?" Usagi feigned ignorance. "I didn't know that."

"Oh please, you two." Makoto chided. "Okay, in order to avoid a quarrel, I'll see it next."

"Mako!" the blonds whined. "Come on!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Yaten agrees to be on a TV show about pets and temporarily adopts Luna.


	6. Luna Saw It! The True Idol Yaten

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 5 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Luna Saw It! The True Idol Yaten

* * *

Time passes...

A 'Missing Pet' poster was stuck to a lamppost by the girls, declaring a missing Luna.

"Luna is missing?" Minako echoed.

"She's been gone for a week." Usagi supplied.

"That's bizarre, Luna would have informed us." Artemis mused.

"I wonder if something have happened." Rei wondered.

"A traffic accident?" Makoto suggested.

"A public health center?" Ami let her imagination run wild.

"A traveling troop has picked her up and...!" Minako added.

"Minako!" the girls snapped.

"Sorry." Minako stammered. "It's a joke, a joke."

"Anyway," Makoto started.

"We put up signs." Rei added.

"We just have to wait for her to communicate." Ami noted.

"Oh, it's Yaten." Usagi stated, the girls stopping by a television store.

"Cool!" Minako gushed.

"Let me see." Usagi prodded.

"Oh, that cat." Artemis recognized the feline in Yaten's arms.

"What a pretty cat." the interviewer stated.

"She's my family." Yaten replied.

"Have you kept her for a long time?" the interviewer inquired.

"Isn't she Luna?" Minako gasped.

"It's Luna, isn't she?" Ami added.

"Without a doubt." Minako confirmed as Yaten scratched Luna's chin.

"It's Luna." Usagi affirmed.

"Luna, how come?" Artemis whined.

"Hi, little cat." the interviewer turned to Luna. "Smile."

* * *

In school...

"He doesn't seem particularly suspicious." Usagi remarked, peering at Yaten from the bushes.

"Please don't talk as if he's a thief." Ami chided.

"Well, I think you should ask him." Makoto suggested.

"That's right." Minako agreed. "There must be a reason, why Luna and Yaten were on TV, still hangs over my head."

"Really..." the girls sighed.

"I'll ask him." Ami stepped forward.

"Excuse me." a female student approached.

"I'm sorry!" Minako squealed.

"You're Tsukino from Class 1, first year, aren't you?" the girl inquired.

"Yes, right..." Usagi blinked.

"Well, please take this..." the girl handed an envelope to her.

"A love letter?" Makoto blinked, noticing the pink heart sticker on the envelope's back.

"Well, I appreciate your feelings, but there is already someone..." Usagi started.

"Oh no..." the girl gasped.

"Don't cry." Usagi soothed. "Even though you can't be a girlfriend, you may want to be one of my friends. And, it's better to fall in love with a boy."

"When you said, 'There's already someone', was that about you?" the girl blinked.

"Yes, I feel a bit awkward, but it's alright." Usagi replied.

"Who thought it would this to Yaten." the girl stated, handing Usagi the envelope. "See you."

"Who thought it would go to Usagi?" Minako joked.

"Sorry, I thought Usagi was that type of girl." Ami added. "Oh, I don't mean that in particular." she corrected herself. "Yaten." she voiced, stopping before the Starlight, the girls having pushed her to act as messenger. "What are you reading? And here, I thought Taiki was the studious one."

"Nothing special." Yaten replied. "No one bothers me when I read unless they're on an errand, right?"

"Still so perspective, Vishnu." Ami muttered. "Here." she thrust the letter in front of the Starlight.

"I get too many of these." Yaten looked at the envelope.

"Not my problem." Ami shrugged. "I'm done acting as messenger. A bit cold, aren't you?" she mused, seeing Yaten tossed the water bottle and envelope into the trash bin.

"A vinyl bottle isn't flammable?" Yaten inquired.

"Not what I meant." Ami shook her head. "You disposed the letter without reading it and ignoring a girl's feelings, it's a bit harsh."

"It's none of your business." Yaten stated and walked off.

_Some things never change._ Ami sighed.

"He's a super idol, alright." Minako mused.

"That's not the point." the girls retorted.

* * *

In Rei's Shrine later...

"Damn!" Usagi fumed.

"That's why you missed the chance to ask?" Rei prodded.

"Perhaps, Yaten doesn't like love letters too." Ami guessed.

"Yaten too?" the girls chorused.

"I don't mean it." Ami stammered.

"Anyway, we have to make sure if the cat with Yaten is Luna or not." Artemis insisted.

"Don't worry." a love-stuck Minako assured.

"No doubt." Makoto agreed, love-struck as well.

"I want to be Luna!" the two chorused.

"You should be more serious." Artemis sighed.

"Don't worry." Luna voiced.

"How can you be so sure?" Artemis retorted, before noticing the feline.

"Luna!" the girls exclaimed.

"I'm back!" Luna declared.

"Where have you been?" Artemis pressed. "Without any calls!"

"I'm sorry." Luna apologized. "I've been with Yaten all the time."

"What?" the girls demanded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, actually..." Luna started.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Oh well, it's such a nice day." Luna stretched herself on a wall. "A good day to sleep."_

"_It's moving!" Seiya shouted. "That way!"_

"_Quick!" Taiki urged. "Catch it!"_

"_What's going on?" Luna wondered, looking down at the two Starlights, before letting out a scream from a green chameleon appeared in front of her. "What a surprise." she sighed in relief when the reptile climbed up a nearby tree. "Why is a chameleon here?"_

"_Oh well." Seiya sighed. "I bought it at a department store."_

"_Now that it's hiding behind leaves, there's nothing we can do." Taiki concluded._

"_What should we do?" Yaten wondered._

"'_Let's see stars' pets!' without having a pet." Taiki chided. "Don't take such an odd job."_

"_Right." Seiya agreed. "It's your fault, Yaten."_

"_Who told me to train it to sit on the back of my hand, then took it out of the cage?" Yaten retorted._

"_Shall we buy another?" Taiki suggested._

"_It took me two weeks to get it." Yaten protested._

"_We can't make it." Seiya argued._

"_In such a circumstance, it doesn't matter whether it's dog or a cat, do we?" Taiki reasoned._

"_A cat?" the three Starlights turned their attention to Luna._

Don't be kidding..._ Luna sweated. _To play the role of a chameleon?

"_Come here." Yaten smiled and reached out his hand._

I mean, that sounds good. _Luna was instantly starstruck._

* * *

"Oh well..." Usagi sighed.

"Your bad habit came out, didn't it?" Rei added.

"So, that means..." Minako stated. "This scent of soap..." she took a whiff at Luna's fur.

"Well, we took a bath together..." Luna stammered.

"What?" the girls demanded. "You took a bath with Yaten? A cat is okay." she dropped Luna. "A cat can take a bath with him, sleep on the same bed, enjoy his tickling, and a lot more." she nosebled.

"Minako, you have a nose bleed." Ami handed the blond a tissue. "A nose bleed."

"I want to be a cat too." Minako gushed.

"You can't be a cat for sure." Luna sighed.

* * *

In Galaxy TV...

"Have a good one." the director dismissed the crew.

_There he is._ Luna beamed as Yaten exited.

"Yaten!" Okamachi Noriko called. "You always go straight home."

"Idol, Okamachi Noriko." Luna stated. "She is pretty for sure."

"You have a cat, don't you?" Okamachi inquired, her Persian cat in her arms. "A person who has a cat is often lonely, so I wonder if you're lonely too, Yaten. Noriko is lonely without Juliana." she stroked her feline. "Until recently, Noriko had a Siamese, but got tired of it. Siamese don't feel soft like this." she hugged the cat. "Yaten, is your cat a mixed breed? I mean, something like that. I recommend a Himalayan than something like that."

"So, what do you want?" Yaten asked.

"Well, I like cooking, so I want to cook for you, Yaten." Noriko offered. "Would you come to Noriko's next time?"

"You see." Yaten started.

"What?" Noriko blinked.

"The way you talk sounds dull." Yaten remarked. "I'm already fed up with you posing as my girlfriend in the play."

"Oh, that hurts." Luna noted.

"How terrible of you." Noriko wailed. "Noriko would be..."

"You're so dull." Yaten slapped his forehead. "Please stop it. You're not my type and I don't want to be with you except on business."

"I understand." Noriko commented. "Keep being cheeky as you are. You're just a seasonal idol. Shut up!" she punched the Persian to silence him.

"I think we're both seasonal." Yaten stated as Noriko stalked off. "Hi, how did you know I was here." he noticed Luna.

_This one!_ Luna beamed as Yaten picked her up. _I'm very weak against his smile._

* * *

In their vehicle...

"As I told you, Black came back, didn't she?" Seiya stated.

"Come on." Yaten chided. "Don't call her by such a strange name. I gave you a better name, didn't I?"

"What is it?" Taiki asked at the wheel as Luna meowed in agreement.

"Haven't decided it yet." Yaten looked away.

"Then, Black should be fine." Seiya stated.

"No." Yaten insisted.

"How about 'Juliana'?" Taiki suggested.

"You said something to Noriko, didn't you?" Seiya caught the hint. "She was super upset."

"I told her the truth." Yaten stated.

"Are you disposing your fan letters?" Seiya asked.

"What a chatterbox." Yaten growled.

"You shouldn't do that." Taiki chided. "You're reducing the number of fans."

"I just don't believe them." Yaten stated. "Without knowing us, how can they say they like us?"

"That's true." Taiki agreed. "In this world, there is something like passion."

"Intuition or inspiration." Seiya added. "You might feel that you like someone when you first see her."

"What happened, you two?" Yaten chided. "Have you forgotten someone?"

_Someone?_ Luna mused.

"We don't care for those without the true shine of a star, do we?" Yaten reminded. "I won't. I'll never accept anyone except her."

"I know." Seiya stated. "That's why we're singing."

"Right, to see the only woman in the galaxies." Taiki agreed.

_The true shine of a star?_ Luna was confused. _Only one woman?_

"I can't believe the people of this world." Yaten stated. "Not a single one."

"I know what you're saying, but..." Taiki voiced.

"We only need her." Yaten concluded.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The Pink are Blue Rangers are checking on Goldar's corpse. Goldar has a bullet hole in his forehead, and blood all around him. A gun's resting in his left hand, seemingly the cause of his death.

Pink: I think they're right, Billy. This was suicide.

Blue: No, look... The angle the bullet entered, and the way he's lying on the ground... They don't match.

Pink: But then, who could've done it?

Skull's watching them from a nearby building, laughing evily.

Skull: They'll never get me, stupid cops...

VO: Power Rangers CSI. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In a pet store...

"Be a good girl." the groomer remarked, giving Luna a thorough bath. "Don't move. You have nice senses. She's nice and soft."

"Stop chatting and hurry up." Yaten instructed.

"Alright." the groomer beamed. "I love your cool attitude too."

_You're joking..._ Luna panted for breath. _I've got bubbles in my _mouth. Before she was ducked once again into the wash basin.

"Are you itchy anywhere?" the groomer asked. "Look, how pretty she is." she commented, having dressed Luna in a frock.

_What are you thinking?_ Luna sweatdropped.

"Looks good." Yaten agreed.

_If Yaten says so!_ Luna went into starstruck mode.

"Here you go." the groomer returned Luna. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

* * *

Outside...

"Oh dear, with such a funny dress..." Usagi sighed.

"She is heavy-eyed." Minako agreed. "Almost like a girlfriend."

"Stop joking, please." Artemis protested.

"If Yaten is your rival, I can see the result already." Makoto added.

"Don't worry, Luna is not the only cat." Rei stated.

"Please!" Artemis glared.

"Then Diana..." Ami voiced.

"Hey, look." Minako cut in. "Idol Okamachi Noriko!"

"You're right." Usagi agreed. "I want her autograph."

* * *

In the pet store...

"Yaten, you use this shop too?" Noriko inquired.

"What is it?" Yaten asked

* * *

Outside...

"What are they talking about?" Usagi prodded.

* * *

In the pet store...

"My goodness." Noriko giggled. "Your cat's dress is pretty, Yaten. But underneath, there's something that totally doesn't match."

_What?_ Luna growled.

"Sorry to invite you the other day." Noriko mocked. "Noriko didn't know that you're gay, right?"

At that, Luna reacted and scratched the idol.

* * *

Outside...

"She did it!" Usagi gaped.

* * *

In the pet store...

"Damn!" Noriko cursed and raised her hand when a camera flashed.

"In the drama, 'Higashi's Girlfriend is A Pretty One', we know that Yaten and Noriko are acting, but are intimate in real life." Chuuko announced.

"Who are you?" Noriko demanded.

"I am someone like this." Chuuko grinned and presented her name card.

"Juliana!" Noriko barked when the Persian leapt off her arms after scratching her.

"The camera is running." Chuuko reminded. "Take care."

"Oh no, please don't." Noriko reverted back to her onscreen face.

"How long have you been dating Yaten?" Chuuko asked.

"Dating?" Noriko echoed. "We're not yet..."

"How foolish." Yaten started.

"Because you said 'we', can we consider that your relationship is pretty well-developed?" Chuuko inquired.

"Let's go." Yaten walked out.

* * *

Outside...

"Oh, Yaten is leaving." Usagi blinked.

"The parking lot is in the back." Rei supplied.

* * *

In the pet store...

"What is the secret of love?" Chuuko continued.

"Well, I guess..." Noriko started. "Like shining as a star, I mean, something like that."

"Well, well." Chuuko stated. "Then the source of that shine is your 'Star Seed'. Let me see it."

"Well, rather than 'Star Seed'..." Noriko replied. "'Star Seed'? What? 'Surprise Camera'?" she gasped when Chuuko reverted back to her original form.

"A monster!" the groomer fled.

* * *

In the parking lot...

"Here he comes." Makoto started as Yaten exited.

"What is it?" Yaten gasped when Luna leapt off his arms upon hearing Noriko's scream.

* * *

In the pet store...

"Noriko is surprised." Noriko gushed. "So, how would you like it? Come on!" she stammered at Iron Mouse's glare. "No! Where's the camera?"

The girls had hurried back to the pet store when Usagi stepped on Noriko's feline and tripped over her feet, taking the girls with her.

"It's a problem." Ami started, the five having crashed into the bird cage. "We released all the birds."

"You mean it's our fault?" Minako wondered.

"You don't have time to chat." Artemis retorted.

"Oh, that's right." the girls nodded.

"Everyone, let's transform." Ami instructed.

"Good reaction, isn't it?" Noriko beamed, having dodged Iron Mouse's energy blasts when the two energy blasts struck her from behind, extracting her 'Star Seed'.

"I give up." Yaten shrugged, having arrived. "Nothing..." he sat down. "What we do is nothing without finding her! Space... will end..."

Decided, Luna took off.

"Hi..." Yaten blinked. "Hey!"

"Wow, a beautiful 'Star Seed'." Iron Mouse gushed. "This time, it must be..." when Luna attacked her. "A cat!" the Animamate squealed. "No! No! No! Don't..."

_Why?_ Yaten was confused. _Why are you trying to save her? Noriko was so mean to you._

"Stop!" Iron Mouse wailed, trying to get Luna off. "There! Damn!" she plucked Luna off and blasted her through the window with an energy blast. "My best suit is torn." she pouted after Yaten checked on the injured feline. "Damn! But, anyway, I got a 'Star Seed' for sure. Oh, no way!" she whined when Noriko's 'Star Seed' turned black. "This one is a blank too! Oh well, I'm in a bad direction today, I guess."

"Stop right there!" Moon declared.

"I didn't hear you..." Iron Mouse twitched when a ceramic bowl was tossed at her head as she tried to leave."What did you do?" she demanded.

"Everyone knows it." Moon announced.

"A pet shop is a place of dreams." Mars continued.

"In addition, you attacked the private lives of idols." Mercury added.

"We can't forgive you." Jupiter declared.

"I agree." Venus stated. "Even I hesitate."

"Venus!" thew girls chided.

"Sorry." Venus muttered.

"Today's business is over now." Iron Mouse retorted. "Are you paying me for overtime?"

"Agent of love and justice." Moon announced.

"Hey, are you listening?" Iron Mouse asked.

"Pretty Senshi." Moon continued.

"Hello?" Iron Mouse prodded.

"Moon!" Moon posed. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"See you!" Iron Mouse retreated via her phone box. "I'm leaving."

"She's gone!" Moon blinked.

"Because you kept going." Mars chided.

"Don't mention it." Moon whined.

"Sailor Ojou!" Ojou declared when she manifested. "Good looking with pretty eyes and teeth, a clear head, and further..."

"I don't want to see it!" the girls covered their eyes. "Pervert!"

"I have a great body too!" Ojou posed after pulling off her clothes. "You see?"

"So what?" the girls snapped.

"Oh, you have no waist." Ojou taunted.

"Well I, do I?" Moon blinked. "I think I'm an average high school student."

"Too easy." Ojou snorted. "Sagging in your body means sagging in your mind." and cracked her whip at the Senshi.

"Hi." Yaten greeted, seeing Artemis arrive. "Are you her friend? Don't worry, she's just resting. Please stay here and protect her." and hurried back to the battle. _If fighting is our fate, we just have to do it. Even though the day when we can see her is... so far ahead..._ "Healer Star Power, Make Up!" he transformed.

"Oh no!" Moon stammered.

"I'll give you the final shot!" Ojou declared, having cornered the Senshi.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer released her attack. "Breaking through the darkness of night, I'm a wandering shooting star." she declared. "Star Healer! Stage On! I'll help you this time only for the sake of that brave little cat."

"Little cat?" Moon echoed. "You mean Luna? What happened to her?"

"Your concern for your guardian has called for me." Selene told her Senshi. "Use this to save her." Selene let the 'Eternal Tiare' float into Moon's hands. "Now, call out 'Holy Moon Power, Make Up' and use 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss'."

"Luna?" Star Healer echoed. "Good name. This light..." she gaped when the similar light that came from Venus engulf Moon.

"Ojou won't give up." Ojou got to her feet.

"Holy Moon Power, Make Up!" Moon went up another level and posed with her 'Eternal Tiare'. Power and feathers swirling around the newly powered-up weapon, the Holy-level Senshi pointed at the weakened Phage and called out her new attack, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Beautiful.. isn't it?" Ojou squealed when pink light engulfed the Phage and a torrent of feathers rushed past it_, _revealing a fully healed Noriko in its wake and her 'Star Seed' returning to her body.

"We probably need your powers." Star Healer admitted and vanished.

"Wait!" Moon called.

* * *

The next day in school...

Yaten opened his locked to find a pile of love letters dropping to the ground. "Oh God!" he sighed. "Think about me, for I have to confront them."

"As I thought!" Usagi muttered as Yaten picked up the letters. "He's going to dispose of the love letters again."

"It's okay." Luna assured. "Yaten has a woman to love. So, he can't reply to those letters."

"But..." Usagi protested. "Oh!" she noticed Yaten's glance. "What? I was not peeping!"

"Hi." Yaten greeted the feline on Usagi's shoulder. "Good morning, Luna. Is that your cat?"

"Well, yes..." Usagi blinked.

"Come and see me anytime." Yaten offered.

"Well, that's a change in tone for you." Ami smiled as Yaten walked off.

"Yaten, I hope you find her soon." Luna prayed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Taiki invites Makoto to appear on a cooking show with him, and Usagi invites herself along, with disastrous results.


	7. Starlights and Sailor Senshi

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 6 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: Enemies? Allies? Starlights and Sailor Senshi

* * *

Time passes, in the library...

"Hi!" Haruka greeted her distracted 'imouto'.

"Ruka-nee-chan, Michi-nee-chan." Ami blinked.

"While it's not surprising to run into you in the library, but it's surprising to find you this distracted." Michiru stated. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." Ami replied.

"Don't be tedious." Haruka chided. "Anything wrong?"

"No." Ami shook her head. "Not really."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, stunned as Adeline's afterimage manifested behind Ami.

"I guess she keeps some things a secret." Michiru mused, the two older Senshi having left their Queen alone. "Right?"

"What happened?" Haruka wondered. "'Imouto-chan' is not her normal self. I wonder..."

* * *

In their room...

"Mercury..." Seiya trailed, strumming on his electric guitar. "Enemy or ally? Well, she reminds me just _way too much_ of... our Princess... sometimes I wonder why."

"A totally different person." Taiki slammed his book shut. "Never mix them up, okay?"

"You think so?" Seiya asked. "But the Earth Senshi have a power that we don't have."

"Even so, we can't be sure she's our ally, can we?" Taiki reasoned. "It's even worse to say that she looks like our Princess."

"Still, we can use them to our advantage." Yaten mused.

"I'm not so sure about that." Taiki remarked.

Yaten merely shrugged when Taiki walked out.

* * *

In school the next day...

"Well done, Mako." Usagi gushed in the greenhouse. "There's so many strawberries here."

"Usagi, the green ones are still too sour to eat." Makoto reminded as Usagi gobbled one strawberry after another. "Don't eat too many, okay?"

"Hey, Mako." Usagi started. "Let's make it our little secret and eat them all."

"We can't." Ami chided. "We promised to make a strawberry shortcake for everyone, remember?"

"Oh, what's up?" Usagi wondered when Makoto stood up.

"There seems to be someone else in the greenhouse." Makoto replied. "I heard that everyone in the gardening club is out today."

_Mercury... who are you?_ Taiki mused, admiring a white rose. _Save? A word for those who indulge in happiness with ignorance of real battle._ "They never know how hard it is for us to come here." he growled, his fist tightening on the rose thorns. "Where is our lady?"

"It doesn't matter who it is, does it?" Usagi whispered, as Makoto approached the back of the greenhouse, shovel in hand.

"There have been some break-ins lately." Makoto replied. "If it's the thief, we've got to get him."

"What?" Usagi gaped. "Aren't you scared? Mako!" she exclaimed when Makoto tripped over a broom.

"Who's there?" Taiki demanded when Makoto stumbled in.

"Oh, Taiki." Makoto recognized the Starlight.

"I thought I found a quiet place at last." Taiki noted.

"Oh, sorry about that." Makoto dusted herself.

"That's okay." Taiki assured. "Not a problem."

"Mako!" Usagi greeted. "Oh, Taiki."

"Another smiling face." Taiki remarked. "I guess I should surrender this place to you."

"What happened?" Usagi blinked, noticing Taiki's bloodied hand. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, this?" Taiki looked at his hand.

"That's true." Makoto agreed. "You hurt yourself on rose thorns. Let me see."

"It's nothing, really." Taiki assured.

"Don't worry." Ami rest her hand over Taiki's fingers and let her healing power do its work. "There you go."

_This feeling..._ Taiki was stunned. "Thanks. I'll give you a present for your kindness. 'O, rose, thou art sick. The invisible worm. That flies in the night in the howling storm.'" he knelt by a rose and recited. "'Has found out thy bed of crimson joy. And his dark secret love does thy life destroy.' It's Blake." he supplied.

"Break?" Usagi mistranslated. "Oh! Like a coffee break! If you like, would you want to join us for snacks? Mako's strawberry shortcake is delicious."

_What a strange girl._ Taiki blinked.

"Oh, did I say something strange?" Usagi gaped.

"Usagi, 'Blake' is the name of a famous poet." Ami whispered.

"Poet?" Usagi echoed. "What's that? Is it something tasty? Is it a popular new snack?"

"Oh no..." Ami and Makoto sweatdropped.

"Unfortunately, I have to skip the strawberry shortcake." Taiki bit back his chuckle. "Excuse me. By the way, aren't you a member of the cooking club?" he turned to Makoto.

"Ah, yes..." Makoto blinked.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Taiki requested.

"What?" Usagi gushed. "What is it? You can ask me too."

"No, not you." Taiki corrected. "To be honest, I'm going to be on a TV cooking program, but I have to bring some friends."

"Wow!" Usagi went starry-eyed. "Does that mean that Mako will be on TV with you, Taiki? That's great. Really great."

"You seem to good at cooking." Taiki stated. "Would you help me?"

"Sure, if I can help you." Makoto replied. "But speaking of cooking, what kind do you have in mind?"

"It really doesn't matter." Taiki answered. "You can make that strawberry thing. You seem to have plenty of strawberries."

"Actually, I promised the others we would eat these at Rei's place." Makoto supplied.

"Then, as a reward, do you mind if I visit your studio?" Usagi silenced Makoto with a hand over the mouth. "Of course, you don't, right?"

"Usagi!" Makoto chided.

"What?" Taiki stammered. "Why?"

"As Makoto's assistant!" Usagi raved. "Thank you!"

"There's no room for objections." Taiki sighed. "What a bother."

* * *

By a water fountain...

"What a nice day." Chuuko sighed. "I don't work to work. Lately, I can't shake the feeling that I'm just a cog in a big machine. Honestly, I'm really starting to think that way, I must be losing interest in my work. Let's see..." she flipped open her magazine as she bit into her hotdog. "'The Master of Cooking'? Shall I go? Absolutely! A great idea! I've got to search for targets anyway." when her phone rang. "Hello?" she took the call.

"Galaxia-sama is calling." the operator informed.

* * *

In front of Galaxia's throne...

"Galaxia-sama, how can I help you?" Iron Mouse inquired when Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren chuckled.

"Not yet?" Galaxia inquired. "The true 'Star Seeds'?"

"Yes." Iron Mouse reported. "I almost know where they are."

"Almost?" Galaxia echoed. "Are you sure they are really holders of 'Star Seeds'?"

"Yes..." Iron Mouse started. "Maybe..."

"Listen, I hate waiting." Galaxia reminded, having blasted Iron Mouse with her bracelet.

"I understand." Iron Mouse stammered.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera shows a city packed with people. Just your normal, overpopulated metropolis, unless you look at the somehow deserted park where five familiar sailor-suited teenage girls are standing, facing a crowd of men who look exactly like Jadeite. The Jadeite clones are all wearing black business suits and sunglasses.

Voice Off Announcer: From the creator of Backstreet Rangers, comes the next revolution in crossovers!

One of the Jadeites walks forwards and smiles coldly at the Senshi.

Jadeite: Miss Tsukino, welcome back.

VO Announcer: Moontrix. Coming soon. Be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

In Rei's room...

"It's time, isn't it?" Minako turned on the TV.

"Yoshinogawa Tetsuro's 'Have Fun Eating With My Friends'!" the MC started.

"It just started." Minako beamed.

"Today's guest is a member of the popular group, Three Lights, Kou Taiki." Yoshinogawa introduced.

"Hi, how are you?" Taiki greeted the audience.

"And Makoto taught him every single thing they'll do on this program, didn't she?" Luna asked.

"Wow!" Rei noted. "Idols are really expected to do everything, aren't they?"

"Well, I'm really jealous of Mako!" Minako pouted. "She got to be on TV with Taiki."

"And this is one of his friends, Kino Makoto." Yoshinogawa added.

"How do you do?" Makoto stammered.

* * *

Beside the cameramen...

"Mako, go on!" Usagi encouraged.

* * *

On screen...

"Let's ask Taiki and Kino to make something that they're very good at." Yoshinogawa stated. "A homemade strawberry shortcake made with fresh strawberries."

* * *

In Rei's room...

"A homemade strawberry shortcake made with fresh strawberries?" Rei echoed. "Is that..."

"The strawberry shortcake we were supposed to eat?" Minako finished.

"What do you mean?" the two girls fumed in front of the TV.

"I don't know." Artemis remarked, looking away.

"There may be bloodshed." Luna added.

* * *

On set...

"First, we have to make a sponge." Yoshinogawa started.

"We mixed butter, which was at room temperature, with sugar and eggs." Taiki stated. "Please bring me the eggs."

"Yes." Makoto stammered and went to get the eggs. "Where are they? I saw them here."

"First, we are going to mix the eggs without making bubbles." Taiki continued.

"There!" Usagi whispered. "There! The eggs are right there! Oh my God! I'm so nervous."

"What shall I do?" Makoto wondered. "Where are the eggs?" when she accidentally knocked the bowl of eggs over, only to have Usagi catch the eggs.

"Have you got the eggs yet?" Taiki asked.

"I got the three eggs." Usagi declared.

"You." Taiki blinked. "How come you're here?"

"If you mix them well, there's no problem." Usagi beamed, having cracked the eggs, along with the shells into the mixing bowl.

"Oh, please!" Makoto sweatdropped.

* * *

In Rei's room...

Everyone else sighed and sweatdropped in resignation.

"Usagi, why is she there?" Rei muttered.

"How do you describe it without saying 'cheating'?" Minako fumed.

* * *

On set...

"Then, we put in sifted flour and mix them." Makoto instructed.

"Alright, let me handle it." Usagi beamed.

"What's this?" Yoshinogawa coughed at the increasing cloud of flour.

"Usagi, more slowly." Makoto reminded.

"Slowly?" Usagi echoed. "Please hold the bowl, Taiki."

"Oh, okay." Taiki stabilized the mixing bowl.

"Next, we're going to put it in the heated oven and bake it." Makoto gestured to the oven.

"Into the over?" Usagi poured the mixture into the baking tray. "Okay, okay."

"By the way, who are you?" Yoshinogawa thought to ask.

"Here we go." Usagi popped the baking tray into the oven.

"Let's see, I saw..." Makoto started. "Here it is." she picked up the flour container. "No, it is flour. Which means..." when the oven exploded. "You used baking powder, didn't you?" she sighed.

"What's this?" the producer exclaimed. "The show is ruined! Go to commercial! Commercial!"

"Bring the substitute sponge cake." Yoshinogawa instructed. "Quick!"

"Appropriate decision." Chuuko noted. "That's what I expected, Yoshinogawa Tetsuro. I'm absolutely correct. He's the holder of a real 'Star Seed'."

"I wonder what was wrong with it." Usagi pouted as Taiki looked into his hand-held mirror.

"What you put isn't flour." Makoto explained.

"What?" Usagi exclaimed. "No wonder." when Taiki suddenly chuckled.

"You look dirty..." Taiki sniffled his laughter. "Your face..."

"What are you saying?" Usagi fumed. "You too, Taiki."

_This is the second time she has made me laugh._ Taiki mused. _And how many years ago did I last laugh?_

"You two came after all." Ami remarked, as the other two Lights came into view.

"Hi, Water-drops." Seiya nodded, the three meeting up backstage. "He's laughing." he blinked, looking into the studio. "That's quite unusual."

"It is." Yaten agreed.

"Now you two know what I have to deal with every _single_ day?" Ami sighed.

* * *

Later...

"Oh, what a mess I made." Usagi sighed.

"Don't worry." Makoto assured. "In the later half, Yoshinogawa managed to cover it up. But I guess everyone was shocked when you popped up so suddenly."

"That's right." Yoshinogawa agreed. "To jump into a live show."

"Oh, Yoshinogawa?" Usagi blinked. "When were you there?"

"But I enjoyed it pretty much anyway." Yoshinogawa stated. "Please come to see me again. See you. Take care."

"Hey, tell me." Usagi gushed as Yoshinogawa walked off. "Does he mean I can show up on TV again?"

"Well, no, I don't think so." Makoto sweatdropped. "It's Yoshinogawa!" she gasped, hearing the chef's scream. "Usagi, let's transform." she added, seeing Iron Mouse extract Yoshinogawa's 'Star Seed'.

"Yes!" Usagi nodded. "Holy Moon Power, Make Up!"

"Eternal Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Makoto transformed.

"No!" Iron Mouse pouted when the 'Star Seed' turned black. "It's not a real 'Star Seed'. This is going to be a serious problem, isn't it?"

"Stop right there!" Moon declared.

"What?" Iron Mouse turned to the two Senshi.

"We like good food." the two Senshi chorused.

"So?" Iron Mouse echoed.

"You're bullying the people who create great dishes." Moon added.

"We won't forgive you!" Jupiter added.

"Oh, that's it." Iron Mouse shrugged. "Sorry, but I must excuse myself, since my work is done. Sailor Chef, please handle this, okay? That's all for today." and she retreated via her phone box.

"Wait!" Jupiter called.

"Bye." Iron Mouse sang and vanished.

"Sailor Chef!" Chef declared. "Come on, I'll take you on. Frying Pan!" he tossed a frying pan at the two Senshi.

"Scary!" Moon squealed at the leaves that were cut through.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter released her attack. "Right now, Moon!" she started as Chef gathered up his utensils.

"Yes!" Moon nodded.

"Wait, please." Chef pleaded as Moon prepared to use her healing attack. "Please hep me." he bowed. "I'll give... this! See?" he produced a chocolate cake.

"Oh?" Moon gushed. "It looks good."

"Moon, you just ate a strawberry shortcake a little while ago." Jupiter reminded.

"A strawberry shortcake and a chocolate cake are completely different." Moon replied and dug in.

"You're too sweet." Chef smirked.

"Yes, it really is sweet." Moon agreed.

"Cut into three equal parts!" Chef raised his knife.

"Moon!" Jupiter called.

"Icicle Shield!" Mercury's spell caused icicles to protrude out of the ground and curved inwards to form a barrier.

"Your desire to protect her has called for me." Astrape told her Senshi when Star Maker blasted Chef with her 'Star Gentle Uterus', and allowing Mercury to pull Moon to safety. "Use this to save her." Astrape let the 'Lightning Quiver' float into Jupiter's hands. "Now, call out 'Holy Jupiter Power, Make Up' and use 'Jupiter Restoration Bolt'."

"Ouch!" Chef winced.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker released her attack. "This light..." she gaped, preparing to walk off when the similar light that came from Venus engulf Jupiter.

"Holy Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Jupiter went up another level and posed with her 'Lightning Quiver' attached to her hip. Power and lightning crackling around the lightning bolt she held in her hand, the Holy-level Senshi pointed at the stuck Phage and called out her new attack, "Jupiter Restoration Bolt!"

"Beautiful!" Chef cried when the lightning bolt shot towards him. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the thunderbolt hit its target, engulfing him in a pillar of bright green light. The pillar then died down, revealing a fully healed Yoshinogawa in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

"Guess we won't needed." Mercury joked as she, Star Fighter and Star Healer watched the battle. "See ya!" she bade the Starlights goodbye as they three Senshi took off.

"And congratulations on the upgrade, Jupiter." Mercury turned to the Jovian Senshi.

* * *

After the battle...

"Taiki, it looks like you enjoyed yourself today, right?" Seiya noted.

"I saw you laugh." Yaten added. "The first time in ages."

_Why did I help her?_ Taiki mused. _Is she a friend, or a foe? I never felt this way before. Why? Maybe that girl made me feel so..._

* * *

The next day, at Crown...

"Wow, it's so good." Rei gushed as the girls dug in on the strawberry shortcake Usagi bought.

"True!" Minako agreed. "Especially if it's a treat, it tastes much better."

"Oh, no more allowance this month." Usagi whined at her empty purse.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ami chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ami." Luna assured. "This time, it's Usagi's fault.

"That's right." Rei agreed. "All because you wanted to go to the TV station. You gave all the strawberries to Taiki."

"Oh, please, don't be mad at her." Makoto defended. "She's very sorry now."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"A new wave is coming, right?" Michiru prophesized.

"This might be the biggest one we've ever seen." Haruka agreed.

"Our battle seems endless, doesn't it?" Michiru wondered.

"I don't care." Haruka replied. "As long as I'm with you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, after a joint concert between Michiru, Ami and the Three Lights, Uranus and Neptune confront the Starlights and declare that they cannot be allies.


	8. The Outers' Entry into Battle

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 7 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: Brightness of Calling Stars! The Outers' Entry into Battle

* * *

Time passes...

The girls were all gathered at a bank of pay phones, attempting to call to buy tickets for the Fantastic International Music Festival, but they kept getting busy signals every time they try.

"I did it!" Minako beamed. "I'm connected! Hello?"

"I'm sorry, all the tickets to the Fantastic International Music Festival are sold out." the operator informed.

"Sold out!" Minako muttered.

"Sold out!" Makoto exclaimed, catching Minako before she fainted. "Minako!"

"A chance to see Three Lights in concert?" Minako stated. "And we can't get any tickets?"

"Right." the girls nodded in agreement.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Minako whined.

"Hey, don't act like a child." Makoto remarked, the girls sweatdropping.

"Hello, how are you?" Michiru greeted the girls.

"Ruka-nee-chan, Michi-nee-chan." Ami blinked at her two 'nee-chans'.

"Hi!" Haruka saluted.

"Could these be the tickets you're looking for?" Michiru inquired, producing a wad of tickets.

* * *

At Crown...

"This is it!" Usagi gaped. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Michiru nodded.

"Now we can see Three Light play live." Rei and Minako gushed.

"But why do you have tickets, Michiru?" Makoto wondered.

"And they're invitations." Ami added.

"Well, you took a measure behind closed door, didn't you?" Usagi accused. "In fact, you're also a secret fan of Three Lights, aren't you, Michiru?"

"Oh my!" Michiru smiled.

"No wonder." Haruka stated. "You don't know what's going on."

"What?" the girls exclaimed in shock when the Sky Senshi showed them a magazine.

"Three Lights, Kaioh Michiru and a mystery accompaniment?" Ami read. "A joint concert?"

"Great." Usagi noted. "So, what is a join concert?"

"Oh dear..." Minako sighed.

"Hey, what were you so impressed at?" Rei deathpanned.

"A joint concert means that the musicians play together live in concert." Ami supplied.

"So, Three Lights, Michiru and the mystery accompaniment?" Usagi echoed.

"Yes, yes." the girls nodded.

"Are going to play together?" Usagi added.

"That's right!" the girls chorused.

"Like cool and hot?" Usagi stated.

"Sure, like cool and hot!" the girls agreed.

"That's incredible." Usagi noted.

"That's really incredible." the girls echoed.

"Wait," Ami voiced. "The 'mystery accompaniment'... you two don't mean..." she cast a wry look at her 'nee-chans', causing to Haruka smirk and Michiru to chuckle. "I knew it." she muttered. "What did I do the deserve this?"

"You're our 'imouto-chan'." Haruka's smirk widened.

* * *

In Galaxia's throne room...

Iron Mouse was blown back by Galaxia's energy blasts.

"Iron Mouse, do you understand what I said?" Galaxia barked.

"Yes..." Iron Mouse got to her feet.

"Then you understand that you don't have many chances left, right?" Galaxia reminded.

"There's no room for useless people." Lead Crow laughed as she and Aluminum Siren appeared.

"If you want to live, find a real 'Star Seed'." Aluminum Siren added. "There's no excuse for failure."

"Understood?" Galaxia stated.

"Yes, I'll search as if my life depends on it." Iron Mouse replied.

* * *

On the streets...

"If I fail this time, it's going to be a real problem." Chuuko sighed. "I wonder what kind of person has a real 'Star Seed'. There are an awful lot of people here. They should wear name tags or something. This is it!" she noticed the advertisement poster of the Fantastic International Music Festival. "A world-renowned scholar like him must have a real 'Star Seed'."

* * *

In their dressing room in the concert hall...

"What kind of woman is this Kaioh Michiru?" Seiya wondered.

"Well, I don't like it." Yaten remarked. "Doing a joint with two strangers."

"Don't worry about it." Taiki assured. "We should play our music, just for our Princess."

"Okay, let's go." Seiya rose from his seat. "It's time."

* * *

Outside the concert hall...

"I guess meeting here is a problem." Rei noted.

"Hey, it's almost time." Minako looked at her watch.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Rei wondered.

"Hey, I bet she took the wrong bus and got completely lost." Makoto suggested.

"That's her." Rei and Minako agreed.

"No way." Hotaru remarked.

"She's a high school student now." Setsuna reminded. "That's impossible."

"Sorry!" Usagi hurried over. "When Shingo heard Hotaru was going to here, he insisted on coming. I had a hard time trying to pry him off me."

* * *

Onstage...

"Mizuno?" Taiki and Yaten echoed when they saw the identity of the 'mystery accompaniment'.

"Water-drops plays the harp?" even Seiya was astonished when Ami took her seat by the crystal harp.

_What is this feeling?_ Michiru wondered in the midst of the performance. _A very strong wave? A message of their love?_

_This feeling..._ Seiya mused. _A strong brightness of a star? Kaioh Michiru._

_Who are you?_ The two cast each other a look.

* * *

After the concert...

Michiru closed her violin case after she kept her instrument.

"Come on in." Ami voiced, hearing the knock on the door. "It's open."

"Oh!" the two water Senshi noted as Seiya stepped in.

"Hi, congratulations." Seiya said.

"Congratulations." Michiru returned. "You did very well."

"You too, Michiru." Seiya shut the door. "You were incredible."

"Do you mean it?" Ami wondered as the Starlight approached. "Thank you."

"To tell you the truth, I'm a fan of yours." Seiya bowed before Michiru.

"You?" Michiru blinked and chuckled. "You don't look like a listener of the classics."

"Sure, pretend I'm not here." Ami joked. "And that would be Taiki, won't it?" this was directed at Seiya.

"Well, thanks anyway." Michiru noted. "But let's keep it a secret from your fans."

"Agreed." Ami grinned. "Otherwise, we don't know what they might do."

"You two are mysterious." Seiya laughed.

"So, how about you?" Michiru inquired.

"I want to know more about you." Seiya stated.

"Oh, do you?" Michiru played along as Ami looked on amusedly at bantering. "Then, do you want to help me change?" the older Senshi lifted her hair.

"Michi-nee-chan, what would Ruka-nii-chan say to you right now?" Ami teased.

"I'm coming in, Michiru." Haruka stated.

"And speak of the devil." Ami remarked as Haruka opened the door.

"Well, well, he's a good-looking guy." Seiya noted.

"Now, that's rude." Ami tsked. "Ruka-nii-chan is..."

"My important partner." Michiru cut in.

"Oh?" Seiya noted. "You're bad-natured, Michiru. I'm Kou Seiya. Nice to meet you."

"Tenoh Haruka." Haruka returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you." and turning it into a small arm-wrestling contest.

"Nice greeting, huh?" Seiya smirked.

"Go away." Haruka warned.

"Two Alpha males." Ami concluded. "100% instinctual."

"Well, Michiru." Seiya walked out. "Have a nice evening. Visit us later, Water-drops. See you."

"Don't let him into your dressing room, okay?" Haruka reminded her partner.

"Oh?" Michiru teased. "Are you jealous?"

"Ruka-nee-chan, please accept my apology for him." Ami voiced. "He can be rude, but he's really a nice guy. Please forgive him."

"Your Ruka-nee-chan is suspicious of strangers." Michiru added. "By the way, it's okay to visit him, right?"

"Yes, I'm going." Ami waved dismissingly, realizing her Michi-nee-chan's intention. "I'll see you later. And don't do what I won't." she joked.

"Michiru, I was..." Haruka started when Ami exited.

"Now, do you want to help me?" Michiru requested, having silencing her lover with a finger.

"Alright." Haruka conceded.

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

Voice Off Announcer: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: SHIIIINJIIIII!

VO Announcer: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're _so_ doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

At the corridor...

_Tenoh Haruka._ Seiya mused. _I felt the same strong brightness of a star. I wonder who he is._

"Seiya." Ami called.

"Did you finish talking with the good-looking guy?" Seiya teased.

"Ruka-_nee_-chan is a woman." Ami smirked.

"You're trying to make an excuse." Seiya taunted.

"Really." Ami sighed. "And what about you? If Ruka-nee-chan hadn't shown up, what would you have done?"

"Nothing!" Seiya flustered.

"Why are you so upset?" Ami joked. "Well, I don't think Michi-nee-chan is serious about a kid. Although it would be funny to see Ruka-nee-chan in jealous mode."

"That's kind of cold." Seiya noted. "And for starters, how do you know them?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ami smirked.

"I'm not sure..." Seiya muttered.

"They are important..." Ami turned to face him. "They are important to me."

"Oh my." Seiya sighed. "The mysterious aura around you grows larger and larger."

Sensing that she was on the edge of the staircase without a chance to avoid a fall, Ami leapt and backflipped, landing on the middle of the staircase and startling Garajan in the process.

"I'm sorry." Garajan apologized, having lost his footing and tumbled off the stairs, with Ami cushioning his fall. "Are you okay, mademoiselle?"

"Mr. Garajan!" Seiya recognized the conductor. "Are you okay?" he helped the conductor up.

"Yes, thank you." Garajan nodded.

"A graceful mademoiselle." Garajan chuckled. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, that kind of thing." Seiya replied.

"No, just a friend." Ami corrected. "He just wishes he is."

"That's kind of cold, isn't it?" Seiya chided.

"Seiya." Garajan started.

"Yes?" Seiya blinked.

"Today's live show was excellent." Garajan remarked.

"Thank you." Seiya noted.

"I feel a mysterious wave in your songs." Garajan stated. "In strong passion, I can feel gentle love. But is is somewhat sad. Right! It's like a message to your love. I'm talking such nonsense. Ouch!" he winced.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked, concerned.

"I'll go with your to your room." Seiya offered.

"That's okay." Garajan assured. "I'll go back to my room after I go get some fresh night air. See you. Seiya, if your songs are really a message to your love, I hope they reach her as soon as possible." he added as an afterthought.

"Yes." Seiya noted.

"Ouch..." Garajan winced.

"But anyway, is he alright?" Ami wondered. "Well, I'll go and check on him."

"Okay." Seiya noted as Ami went off. "A mysterious wave?" he mused. "It really reached someone, didn't it? Our message."

* * *

On the deserted stage...

"Ouch!" Garajan winced. "Oh, what a terrible thing."

"I'm sorry, but you might see more terrible things." Chuuko stated.

"Who are you?" Garajan asked.

"I'm a producer at Galaxy TV." Chuuko reached for her business card. "Oh? Galaxy... TV... Oh, god... My business card..."

"What can I do for you?" Garajan inquired as Chuuko searched her pockets.

"Oh god!" Chuuko whined. "Don't bother!" and revealed her true form. "Your 'Star Seed'! Give it to me!"

"Oh my god!" Garajan cried when Iron Mouse's attack hit him and extracted his 'Star Seed'.

"Mr. Garajan!" Ami gashed, seeing the conductor being attacked. "Holy Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Wow!" Iron Mouse gushed. "A beautiful shine! I'm sure this is... Oh?" she blinked when the 'Star Seed' turned black. "Hey! Hey! It's wrong! Next! Let's go next!"

"Stop right there!" Mercury declared. "Our big brothers and sisters!we must take good care of seniors Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" she twirled her Caduceus. "In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!"

"Okay!" Iron Mouse walked off. "Okay! I don't have time to play with you. I have to do overtime today. Bye." she retreated via her phone box.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Mercury gaped as Garajan turned into a Phage.

"Sailor Conductor!" Conductor declared.

"As I expected." Mercury shook her head. "This is the natural course of events. Thank you, Universe!"

"Welcome to my theater." Conductor stated. "Today, I'll begin with the first movement. Piano!"

"Tsunami Freeze!" Mercury fired her icy wave at the incoming batons.

"The second movement, Cello!" Conductor continued as Mercury somersaulted to dodge the flying batons. "The third movement, Violin!"

"Really, this is getting ridiculous." Mercury muttered.

"At last, the impressive final movement." Conductor concluded. "Who are you?" he demanded, hearing a series of finger-snapping.

"Penetrating the darkness of night," Star Fighter declared.

"The air of freedom breaks through," Star Maker added.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars." Star Healer continued.

"Star Fighter!" Star Fighter introduced.

"Star Maker!" Star Maker added.

"Star Healer!" Star Healer declared.

"Starlights!" the Starlights chorused. "Stage On!"

"Late, as usual." Mercury chided.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter released her attack.

"What?" Conductor gasped when he was stuck by the attack.

"Mercury!" Star Healer called. "Now!"

"Mercury Freezing Restoration!" Mercury released her attack, right before Conductor could attack.

"Beautiful!" Conductor squealed before he was instantly covering him head to toe in pure ice. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Garajan in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

"Wait." Mercury voiced as the Starlights walked off. "Let me thank you for today in a proper manner. Thank you so much for helping me. I believe that we can keep fighting together."

"What do you think?" Star Fighter turned to Star Maker.

"We seem to have a common enemy." Star Maker replied.

"I don't mind as long as you don't bother us." Star Healer shrugged.

"That's our answer." Star Fighter concluded.

"You three never change." Mercury sighed. "Let's work together." she raised a handshake to Star Fighter when Saturn's 'Death Beam' interrupted.

"Who are you?" Star Fighter demanded, having dodged the attack.

"Go away!" Saturn warned as the Outers approached. "I won't miss again."

"Oh no!" Mercury gasped. "Please stop, the four of you!"

"Those guys are intruders from outside the Solar System." Uranus glared. "I can't believe them."

"That's not true." Mercury defended. "They're not bad."

"Step aside!" Neptune warned.

"Back down, Outers!" Mercury barked. "This is a direct order from your Queen!"

"But..." Pluto voiced.

"Uh oh..." Saturn muttered as Mercury shifted into her Neo-Queen form. "Adeline-sama."

"Queen..." Uranus started, the four Outers kneeling before their revealed Queen. "But..."

"Uranus, do you doubt your Queen's judgment?" Neo-Queen Adeline inquired gently.

"No." Uranus replied.

"I'm sorry." Neo-Queen Adeline turned to the astonished Starlights. "As you can see, my Senshi are somewhat... overprotective."

"We can see that." Star Fighter remarked dryly.

"Our Queen has spoken." Pluto stated, the four arose. "If it is her wish, then I know we can understand each other and work together."

"Although it is our mission to protect you from outside intruders," Neptune looked at their Queen. "But, we too, trust your judgment."

"But I reserve the right to say I told you so later." Uranus grinned.

"Thank you." Neo-Queen Adeline smiled at her Senshi. Turning serious, she declared, "Senshi of the Outer Rim of the Solar System, present your Talismans before me and prepare for your 'Holy-level' powers."

The four Senshi knelt before their Queen once more, their Talismans laying before them.

Knowing this was not their place to interfere, the Starlights took off.

Revealing the Jinseizuishou and raising it in her palm, Neo-Queen Adeline turned into Mermaria and shone the Jinseizuishou's light on the 'Space Sword', 'Deep Aqua Mirror', 'Garnet Orb' and 'Silence Glaive'. "Sacred Talismans belonging to the Senshi of the Outer Rim of the Solar System, by the will of Mermaria, awaken your true powers!"

"What is this warm energy?" Neptune mused as her powered-up 'Deep Aqua Mirror' rested in her hands.

"This is Mermaria's wave." Saturn concluded.

"I feel powerful energy coming in." Uranus added, her Planetary symbol manifesting on her forehead.

"A new power is..." Pluto remarked, her Planetary symbol burning on her forehead.

"Just been..." Neptune trailed, her Planetary symbol appearing on her forehead.

"Born." Saturn finished, her Planetary symbol blazing on her forehead as the four Senshi's suits upgraded to 'Holy'. "A new power!"

* * *

SailorStar9: I upgraded the Outers. Happy now? Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Seiya invites Ami to go out with him, though Ami is wondering why. While the two are together, they are confronted by Sailor Iron Mouse, who tries to steal Seiya's 'Star Seed'. Galaxia removes Iron Mouse's bracelets, only to have Mercury intervene and free Iron Mouse from her control.


	9. Seiya and Ami's Nervous Date

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 8 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: Seiya and Ami's Nervous Date

* * *

Time passes...

"What is it?" Taiki inquired.

"Taiki, I hear that you have a day off tomorrow, correct?" Minako asked.

"How did you know?" Taiki was startled.

"Don't underestimate the information network of Aino Minako." Minako smirked.

"I strongly asked them for it." Taiki replied.

"For such a special occasion..." Minako started.

"Watching a movie." the two chorused.

"Isn't my choice." Taiki stated. "I want to relax and write poetry."

"Poetry?" Minako echoed. "Sounds great! Let me help!"

"I want to do it alone." Taiki insisted. "Quietly."

"Oh, okay." Minako relented as Taiki walked off. "Damn!" she pouted.

"A good try." Usagi noted.

"I'll go see the movie with you." Makoto offered.

"Why?" Minako exclaimed.

"Well, you wouldn't want to waste the tickets, right?" Makoto reminded.

"So, what's the movie?" Usagi asked.

"Adults' Love XX." Minako blushed.

"X..." Usagi stammered.

"X...? Makoto trailed.

"I stuck out with Taiki, but I can try Yaten." Minako beamed. "Yaten!" she sang.

"If you fail again, I'll see it with you." Makoto offered.

"Makoto, in that case..." Minako stopped in her tracks. "Would you want them for 1000 yen?" she asked after a dramatic pause.

"Minako..." Makoto sweatdropped.

"Don't sell them." Usagi muttered.

* * *

After school...

"Hey!" Seiya called as Ami walked by the tree he was resting on. "Want to go somewhere with me tomorrow? you're not doing anything, are you?"

"Shiva, you know I don't swing that way." Ami smirked.

"At 11 o'clock, I'll meet you at Ichi-no-hashi Park." Seiya ignored her and walked off.

_Oh god._ Ami sighed.

"Well." Usagi voiced.

"Usagi." Ami blinked.

"Ami, I didn't hear anything just now." Usagi smiled. "So don't worry. Bye." she shrank off.

"Okay, thanks." Ami sweatdropped.

* * *

On Sunday...

"Producer Nezu of the Third Production Office." Chuuko's phone rang. "Producer Nezu! There's no escape!"

On a train...

"Oh god!" Chuuko muttered. "I'm going crazy! I must somehow bring a 'Star Seed' in first thing Monday morning." and she flustered upon heating the all-familiar phone ring and started fleeing away from the dreaded phone. With the 'Dead March' playing in the background, Chuuko had no choice but to pick up the phone. "Hi! Hello! This is Nezu... speaking..."

"Iron Mouse..." Galaxia voiced. "You..."

"Oh!" Chuuko wailed, realizing she had hung up on Galaxia. "I hung up! The worst situation! It's Three Lights that's become popular!" she noticed the bulletin. "That's it! Why didn't I realize it until now."

"I can't breathe!" the unfortunate man she was holding onto, choked.

* * *

The next day...

"He's late." Ami muttered. "It was him who picked the time."

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Ruka-nee-chan." Ami blinked.

"Haruka, only couples and pigeons come to the park on a holiday." Michiru chided.

"Are you on a date?" Haruka inquired.

"Yes, you are." Michiru insisted.

"Seiya asked me to go somewhere today." Ami replied.

"Seiya?" Haruka echoed, the two older Senshi's 'overprotective nee-chan instincts' kicking in. "He just indiscriminately approaches women. Don't be too open-minded. It's too late after you're caught by a wolf, imouto-chan. "

"Oh please." Ami rolled her eyes. "We aren't like that."

"Haruka doesn't care for popular men." Michiru stated.

"Hey!" Haruka chided.

"I know, I know." Michiru shrugged. "Bye!" and pulled Haruka away.

"Ouch..." Haruka muttered. "You're hurting me, Michiru."

"Am I?" Michiru wondered.

"I want you to touch me gently." Haruka complained.

"Later," Michiru replied. "When we're alone."

"Those two..." Ami sighed. "That's what we call an adult's mood, huh? Those two are professional paranoid."

"Ouch!" a boy cried, tripping over his feet and started wailing.

"Don't cry." Ami soothed. "You're a strong boy. If you keep crying, you can't have fun with your friends, right?" she smiled, patting the boy on the head.

"Yeah!" the boy nodded. "High power! Hyper! Jet!" he posed and ran towards his friends.

"Go on!" Ami encouraged when she heard footsteps drawing near.

"Sorry, were you waiting?" Seiya asked.

"You _do_ know it's rude to a guy to be late, right?" Ami reminded.

"Whatever." Seiya shrugged.

* * *

In their room...

"Me?" Yaten took the call. "I'm Yaten. Who is this? Taiki and I aren't going out. Taiki is writing poetry now. What? Seiya is out. How annoying."

"Who was that?" Taiki was after Yaten hung up.

"I don't know." Yaten replied.

"You worry me." Taiki noted. "You should answer the phone properly, okay?"

* * *

In a phone booth...

"Oh dear." Chuuko pouted. "You should answer the phone properly, young man. But I know Seiya is out. Wait for me. I'll find and get you." when the phone rang, yet again, with the 'Death March' playing in the background and Chuuko fled.

* * *

By a plush toy machine...

"That bear is cute." Ami noted, seeing the pink bear on display.

"Alright." Seiya stepped forward and retrieved the plush toy from the machine. "Got it!"

"Impressive." Ami nodded.

"Tada!" Seiya retrieved the toy and pinned it to his shirt.

"Some things never change." Ami sighed as Seiya walked off.

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

Voice-off Announcer: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Rei Hino. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

VO Announcer: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

VO Announcer: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

VO Announcer: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

VO Announcer: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

On a Ferris Wheel...

"Isn't this a problem if someone takes a picture of us?" Ami joked. "Like 'A New Girlfriend Appears'!"

"That's fine." Seiya replied. "I don't mind."

"Some things really don't change." Ami muttered.

_Princess?_ Seiya's eyes widened, noticing Ami's demeanor was _way too similar_ to that of Princess Kakyuu. "Cheer up." he remarked. "I'll take you to someplace nice."

"Someplace nice?" Ami echoed.

"It's a secret." Seiya placed finger to his lips. "Okay?"

* * *

In the club the Three Lights frequented...

"You can't fool my network." Chuuko grinned. "I've checked everywhere Three Lights go when they have time off. There you are." she noticed Seiya entered with Ami in tow.

"Bob, I'll use this room." Seiya informed the bouncer. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Bob gave the all-clear.

"Let's go." Seiya told his companion.

"Okay." Ami blinked and followed.

"So, he brought her here." Taiki noted in one of the rooms.

"Bad idea." Yaten agreed.

"They seem to have no problems so far." Taiki remarked.

* * *

In the guest room...

"Alright." Seiya started, shutting the door. "Drinks?" he approached the wall phone. "It's your first time, isn't it?" he guessed. "Don't worry, I'll lead. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"You're lucky Thomas isn't here." Ami joked. "Won't want him to 'Solar Bolt' your ass."

"Tch, stop ruining the moment, would you?" Seiya chided and pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

On the dance floor..

"Well, are you enjoying yourself?" Seiya shouted over the loud music.

* * *

In their room...

"A power failure?" Yaten wondered when the power went out.

"I hope so." Taiki replied.

* * *

On the dance floor...

Seiya removed his sunglasses and drew his partner into a hug, "It's okay." he assured. "Don't worry."

"You can't escape!" Iron Mouse declared. "I'm here for your 'Star Seed', Seiya!"

"I knew I smelt a rat." Ami glared.

"Get away." Seiya placed himself before the Animamate and Ami.

"But..." Ami protested.

"Quick!" Seiya barked.

"Yes." Ami nodded and backed off. "I have to transform quickly." she hurried off to find a place to transform.

"Please give me your 'Star Seed'." Iron Mouse stated and fired her blasts. "Please god." she prayed. "I need to bring in a 'Star Seed' first thing in the morning." and sweatdropped when she realized she had missed her target.

"You can't catch me even after 100 million years." Seiya declared. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up! I'm a shooting star, breaking through the darkness! Star Fighter! Stage On!"

"I wasn't told that you were a Senshi!" Iron Mouse whined.

"Looks like you have bad luck." Star Healer remarked.

"It seems like the end of your day, isn't it?" Star Maker added.

"Hey, stop making poses!" Iron Mouse complained. "This is serious!"

"Stop right there!" Mercury announced, posing with her Caduceus in hand. "You attacked an idol on his important day off, I won't forgive you.

"Well..." Iron Mouse trailed.

"Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" Mercury twirled her Caduceus. "In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!"

"So, listen..." Iron Mouse twitched. "I can't wait of that kind of thing. See?" she wailed. "Damn! Nobody understands how I feel! Damn!"

"Just a second!" Mercury started, stopping Iron Mouse in mid-attack.

"What is this?" Iron Mouse fell sideways.

"This is Seiya's." Mercury approached the fallen bear pin. "What happened to Seiya? Oh no! Was he turned into a Phage? Tell me. Where's Seiya?"

"He's safe." Star Fighter replied.

"Really?" Mercury gasped.

"Yes, I guarantee it." Star Fighter assured.

"You don't know anything." Iron Mouse laughed. "I know it. Do you want to know Seiya's... real... identity?"

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter fired her attack before the Animamate babbled.

"If you don't want me to tell, give me your 'Star Seeds'." Iron Mouse giggled as she jumped into her phone box, having used the box to block Star Fighter's attack when the phone rang and the 'Death March' sounding in the background. "Hello! Thank you for calling. This is your Iron Mouse!" she took the call.

"You disappoint me, Iron Mouse." Galaxia voiced from the other side of the line.

"What?" Mercury gasped, when the phone box erupted in molten lava.

"Galaxia-sama, are you mad because I hung up on you?" Iron Mouse wailed.

"I don't need you anymore." Galaxia replied.

"Galaxia-sama, please forgive me!" Iron Mouse pleaded and looked on in horror as Galaxia appeared before her and used her power to bind the Animamate's wrists together. "Please! Don't take my bracelets! Oh, I have an idea!" she started, as Galaxia raised her hand. "Why don't you forgive me if you can't answer this riddle? A pig chef and a horse chef compete at making Tonkatsu! Which chef wins?"

"Mercury Freezing Restoration!" Mercury released her attack, right before Galaxia removed Iron Mouse's bracelets. The now Jinseizuishou-energy-infused icy wave washed over the phone booth, shattering it and encasing Iron Mouse in ice at its wake, the molten lava freezing over. Just as the ice shattered around Iron Mouse, the mysterious wrist bands, too, broke off. Gazing in shock at her wrists Iron Mouse stammered, "I'm... free?"

"Amazing..." Star Healer muttered, the white haired young woman watching Mercury approach the still shaken Iron Mouse.

Galaxia looked furious as she glared at Mercury, "You will pay for this." She began to fade away, "You will all pay... The whole galaxy belongs to me, Galaxia."

"Galaxia!" Star Healer hissed.

"The real enemy who ruined our home planet." Star Maker growled.

"You should be be careful too." Star Fighter warned the Ice Senshi.

"I don't know how I can thank you, Mercury-sama." Iron Mouse murmured, her expression much more gentle than before.

"Every life is precious." Mercury stated as she assisted the shaken Iron Mouse to stand. "As long as there is life, there is hope."

* * *

After the battle...

_Seiya..._ Ami mused, looking at the pin.

"Water-drops." Seiya started.

"Where were you?" Ami snapped. "I was worried about you?"

"Sorry." Seiya apologized.

"Sorry?" Ami retorted. "Well, are you hurt?"

"No." Seiya replied.

"That's good." Ami nodded in relief as Iron Mouse looked to and fro at the two older Senshi.

"I'll give it to you." Seiya started. "My gratitude for spending the day with me." he elaborated.

"Oh, thank you." Ami nodded. "What?" she blinked, noticing Seiya's intense look.

"No, nothing." Seiya replied.

"Nymph!" Thomas called from his vehicle.

"Guess that's our ride." Ami looked at Iron Mouse. "Shall we go."

"Yeah!" Iron Mouse nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, a strange little girl appears and makes Rarhood believe she is Relena's twin sister, while in the meantime two new Sailor Animamates arrive.


	10. Siren Comes Flying In

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 9 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: Invasion From Space! Siren Comes Flying in

* * *

After the battle in the previous chapter...

Lead Crow watched from a distance, shaking her head so that her red-brown hair shimmered in the light. "Well, well," she murmured, "Who would have believed it was possible for someone to break our mistress' hold?"

"Lead Crow," the blue haired girl stated respectfully as she waited by the car, "We need to get back to the station and plan our next move."

"Alright, Aluminum Siren," Lead Crow agreed as they headed to the car, "And we'd best ready our defenses as well."

Aluminum Siren nodded, "Iron Mouse will lead them right to us."

"And right into a trap." Lead Crow agreed, chuckling wickedly.

* * *

Time passes, in the sky above Thomas' mansion...

A flurry of white feathers descended from the sky and a red-haired girl came down, with an umbrella as a parachute.

* * *

In her throne room...

"How is this possible?" Galaxia asked coldly as the studied a image floating in the air before her of Iron Mouse. Somehow the Earth born Mercury had freed Iron Mouse from her control, something she had thought impossible. "Animamates!" she barked.

"Yes, Galaxia-sama, we're here." Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren chorused.

"We control almost 80% of the whole galaxy." Lead Crow stated.

"We have continued to gather true 'Star Seeds'." Aluminum Siren added. "The rest of them is in the frontier planets, including this solar system."

"Well done." Galaxia remarked. "When I get all the 'Star Seeds', then I'll be the true ruler of the galaxy. Aluminum Siren!"

"Yes!" Aluminum Siren stepped forward.

"Collect all the true 'Star Seeds' from the remaining planets in this solar system." Galaxia instructed. "I won't forgive failure like Iron Mouse."

"Yes." Aluminum Siren bowed. "Let me take care of it, Galaxia-sama."

* * *

In the park...

"Galaxia?" Rei echoed.

"Yes, Rei-sama." Iron Mouse nodded. "It's a long story."

"Is that the boss of the enemy?" Makoto inquired. "An enemy from beyond the solar system?"

"Haruka said that the Starlights are intruders from beyond the solar system." Usagi supplied.

"You mean the three Starlights are also enemies?" Luna wondered.

"No, they're not the bad guys." Ami corrected. "I'm sure. They help us often."

"Even so, we can't tell what they have in mind." Minako reasoned. "After all, they are aliens. While they approach us as allies, someday, suddenly, they might take you away into space, or might put some strange machine into your head."

"That is because you watched too many strange TV shows." Rei muttered.

"But they really don't seem like bad guys." Ami defended.

"Don't be too open-minded." Setsuna cut in.

"Suna-nee-chan." Ami blinked.

"It seems there's evil energy throughout the galaxy, the dark energy that steals the brightness of stars and planets." Setsuna warned.

"The dark energy that steals the brightness of stars and planets?" Artemis echoed.

"Throughout the galaxy?" Usagi inquired.

"This solar system is no exception. We have to be careful! This enemy is different from ones we've encountered." Setsuna cautioned, before revealing her dual-flavored popsicle and causing Ami to facefault.

"Ami-sama!" Iron Mouse exclaimed in horror. "But, Setsuna-sama is right." she agreed. With that she told the tale of the coming of the golden goddess Galaxia, a being of unbelievable power who took over worlds with ease. Where she came from no one knew, but she seemed to seethe with the force of Chaos, and oddly of light. Forcing the senshi of different worlds to fight each other she enslaved the victors with her armbands, making them her heralds and slaves.

"I didn't realize you were being forced." Rei admitted after a moment, studying the girl thoughtfully.

"I didn't realize it either." Iron Mouse admitted as she rubbed her arms unconsciously, "The wrist bands suppress your memory and sense of who you are. I never even knew to resist until I met..."

"Mercury." Makoto murmured, the Jovian Senshi having seen the change in the girl's eyes after Mercury has saved her.

Ami actually blushed faintly. Looking at Iron Mouse. she changed the subject, "Does Galaxia have any weaknesses?"

Iron Mouse shook her head regretfully as she said, "Not that I know of, Ami-sama. As her servant I saw warriors of many worlds attack her, but no one succeeded." She paused, "I do have to admit, I've never seen anyone with your concentration of power before. That may make a difference."

Ami looked thoughtful, "It looks like we have to hide Iron Mouse. It isn't going to be easy."

"How about my shrine?" Rei offered.

"Can I?" Iron Mouse squeaked.

"Of course. Rei nodded. "The spiritual defenses there should help shield her." she looked at the healed Animamate.

"Thank you, Rei-sama!" Iron Mouse beamed.

* * *

In the park...

Ami had taken the wheelchair-bound Relena to the park for some fresh air when she sensed a wave of pure energy.

ChibiChibi had turned, allowing her umbrella to be blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

Catching the umbrella in her palm, Ami returned the umbrella to ChibiChibi. "Here you go. You're cute." she patted ChibiChibi on her head. "Bye. Relena, should we go?" she looked at the younger girl.

* * *

On the streets...

"Ami-nee-chan..." Relena voiced. "That girls seems to be following us."

Ami blinked and turned to see ChibiChibi behind them. "Oh dear, what should we do?"

"I guess her family is worried." Relena mused.

"Hi little girl." Ami knelt before ChibiChibi.

"Chibi?" ChibiChibi blinked.

"What's your name?" Ami asked.

"Chibi..." ChibiChibi blinked. "Chibi!"

"Are you alone?" Ami thought to ask.

"Chibi." ChibiChibi replied.

"Where's your mom?" Ami inquired.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi replied. "Chibi..."

"Where do you live?" Ami asked.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi chirped.

"Oh dear..." Ami sighed.

"Ami-nee-chan, why don't you bring her to the police station?" Relena suggested.

"I was thinking of doing that just now, too." Ami admitted.

"She's gone!" Relena blinked when she saw ChibiChibi had vanished.

"What?" Ami's eyes widened. "Really? How? When?"

* * *

In the Galaxy TV station...

"Damn!" Reiko Aya wept, clearing away Chuuko's things. "A useless person has to go away with her destiny. "Poor Nezu. I'm so... so sad that I've become... hungry."

"What are you doing?" Akane Karasuma chided.

"Oh, Lead Crow." Reiko started.

"Karasuma!" Akane reminded. "That's my name on Earth. Be careful not to call me by my real name, okay?"

"Then, Karasuma..." Reiko voiced.

"What?" Akane asked.

"Do you want some Sudako?" Reiko offered.

"Stop joking like that!" Akane fumed.

"Well, I was told use Nezu's old desk." Reiko replied. "But I don't want to use it because it's so messy."

"How sad." Akane sighed. "You used to compete with me for position of No. 1 in the Animamates. Now, you've been transferred to frontier planets."

"Now I've lost another of my eternal rivals." Reiko added. "Congratulations!"

"Are you kidding me?" Akane fumed.

"Oh no, but I just thought you don't have to come after me, Karasuma, because I was the one transferred to Earth." Reiko blinked.

"I came here because I'm worried about you, my rival!" Akane snapped. "Damn! I wonder how such a slow girl really is my eternal rival."

"I'm sorry about that." Reiko apologized.

"Anyway, you should take your task more seriously." Akane chided. "Otherwise, you'll end up like Iron Mouse."

"Yes..." Reiko muttered as Akane opened the door for her.

"If you understand, go and find the target right away." Akane retorted. "What a troublesome girl."

"Before I do that, I'll eat my lunch." Reiko took out her bento box. "Do you want to join me, Karasuma?"

* * *

On the way back to Thomas' mansion...

"It's hot." Ami mused. "I wonder where that girl went."

"I think her mother found her and brought her home." Relena replied.

"I hope so." Ami nodded.

"Anyway, let's drink something cold." Relena offered. "I'm so tired." as Ami opened the door to reveal ChibiChibi at the doorstep and causing Ami to stumbled back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked, and peered over Ami's shoulder.

"That girl..." Ami stammered. "Why is she here?"

"Oh, are you home, Relena-sama, Ami-sama?" Rarhood inquired.

"Rarhood, that girl..." Relena blinked.

"You left your twin sister at home, Relena-sama." Rarhood supplied.

"Sister?" the two girls chorused.

"Why are you surprised?" Rarhood inquired. "Your twin sister, ChibiChibi, remember, Relena-sama?"

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi beamed.

"What is..." Ami and Relena exchanged a look. "This?"

"Chibi Chibi!" ChibiChibi beamed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Voice-Off Announcer: Be ready for yet another masterpiece from SailorStar9's demented mind...

The camera shows a familiar starship's main deck. We see a bald Usagi talking to a beardy Mamoru, until a gold-skinned Hotaru walks towards them.

Dataru: Captain Tsukard, our long-range scanners detect a massive spaceship heading our way.

Tsukard: Is it friend or foe, Dataru?

Dataru: Foe. It's a Youmulan battle cruiser.

Tsukard: Hmmm... We can't possibly beat one of those on our own... What's the best course of action, Chibaker?

Chibaker: I'd suggest we get the hell outta here before it's too late.

Suddenly an image of a black-skinned Ami wearing LaForge's cyclops-style glasses shows up in the deck's main screen.

LaMerc: Sorry to say this, captain, but this ship ain't going nowhere. We run out of Ginzuium after our last warp jump.

Tsukard: Oh... Thank you, LaMerc. (To Chibaker) Now what can we do?

Chibaker: Err... No idea, Captain.

Suddenly, a new face appears in the screen. A pointy-eared Jadeite looks at the crew and shrugs before speaking.

Jadek: This is General Jadek from the Youmulan Kin... Err... Queendom. Surrender your ship and give us all your Ginzuium to us or die. You have five minutes to decide before we open fire.

As the transmission ends, Tsukard starts walking out of the room. Chibaker looks at her and frowns.

Chibaker: Where are you going, Captain?

Tsukard: I'll be in my room, reading as usual. Fix this mess up and then inform me so I can take all the credit. (Walks out.)

Chibaker: Damn that tricky, bastardly slacker...

Dataru: From an emotionless, neutral point of view... I agree.

The scene changes to an outside view of the ship. It looks just like the Enterprise only it's engines are shaped like crescent moons. A few thousand miles in front of it, a massive ship that looks like a Shaneera (the "cute" critters from episode 7 of Sailor Moon,) awaits for the right moment to attack.

Chibaker's Voice: Fire the roseton torpedoes!

A couple rose-shaped torpedoes fly stem-first at the enemy ship, and as you'd already figured out, miss. The enemy ship starts firing at the Enterprise, which somehow manages to fly in circles as everyone inside it screams.

VO Announcer: Senshi Trek: Next Generation. Going to where no short-skirted girl has gone before.

End of Commercial Break

* * *

Later in the Jubaan Shopping District...

"Relena's twin sister?" the girls chorused.

"Yeah, I don't believe that Relena's mother gave birth to her." Ami noted as Rarhood took the twins out shopping.

"But how cute." Minako gushed. "I want to have one too."

"You want to have one too?" Rei echoed. "She's not a kitten."

"Maybe Aurora and Eos' sister?" Minako guessed.

"Oh, maybe after hearing her sisters' stories, she came to the 20th century?" Makoto noted.

"But it's true that she looks more like you, Ami." Usagi remarked.

"Aurora and Eos' sister means Thomas and Ami had a third child?" Rei surmised.

"I see!" Ami flushed. "That's what going to happen."

"That won't happen." Setsuna cut in.

"Setsuna!" the girls exclaimed.

"Suna-nee-chan, someday, somehow, someone's going to punch you out cold for doing that." Ami sighed.

"I was so worried that I followed you." Setsuna informed. "As far as I know, the Solaris Ladies are Neo-Queen Adeline's only daughters."

"So, who is that girl?" Ami wondered.

"Just be careful." Setsuna warned.

"Just be careful?" Ami echoed. "She's such a small girl."

"Even if she is a small child, it's dangerous to believe her so easily." Setsuna cautioned.

"Oh?" Relena blinked. "ChibiChibi!"

"Where are you?" Rarhood called, the butler finding the child had gone missing.

"Oh dear..." Ami sweatdropped.

"Let's separate and find her." Usagi suggested.

"Yes." Minako nodded.

* * *

On the streets...

"But where is she, I wonder." Ami mused. "Oh!" she noticed a policeman. Policeman!" she called.

"Where are you from?" the police-uniformed Seiya inquired.

"Are you from?" ChibiChibi repeated.

"What's your name?" Seiya asked.

"Your name?" ChibiChibi echoed.

"There she is." Ami sighed in relief. "Hey!"

"Water-drops." Seiya blinked, turning around.

"Why are you..." Ami blinked in recognition. "A day Police Chief?" she echoed when Seiya told her.

"Right." Seiya replied, carrying ChibiChibi on his shoulders. "This is also one of the idol's job."

"Job!" ChibiChibi beamed.

"I'm being a proper policeman, right?" Seiya asked. "I put a lost child under protection."

"Put... put..." ChibiChibi smiled.

"But she looks so much like you." Seiya noted. "Your sister?"

"Something like that." Ami replied.

"That." ChibiChibi beamed.

"Rather than your sister, she looks like your child." Seiya reasoned. "Why did you blush?" he asked, when Ami stopped in her tracks. "You're funny."

"You don't know!" Ami fumed.

"What's that?" Seiya wondered as Ami stormed off. "A secret?"

"Nothing particular." Ami answered. "Well, of course, I have some, but..."

"Let's not have any secrets between us, shall we?" Seiya offered.

"Oh?" Ami raised a brow.

"What?" Seiya blinked.

"I think you have more secrets than me." Ami pointed out.

"Well, I have one or two secrets, for sure." Seiya blinked.

* * *

At the police station...

"ChibiChibi-sama!" Rarhood sighed in relief.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi replied as Rarhood picked her up.

"Thank you very much." Relena stated.

"Well, I didn't do anything special." Seiya replied.

"That's right." Ami agreed. "He just found her by chance while hanging around."

"Do usually say that?" Seiya retorted.

"Well, it's true, though." Ami pointed out.

"Wonderful." the _real_ Police Chief applauded. "Even during lunch, you didn't forget your duties as a one-day Police Chief. That's the real spirit of a policeman."

"There he is." Akane noted as she and Reiko stalked out. "A holder of a 'Star Seed'."

"That middle-aged man has it?" Reiko mused.

"Are you complaining?" Akane reminded. "I found him for you, my former rival."

"Ah, thank you." Reiko muttered.

"If you understand, you should go." Akane pulled out the snack from Reiko's mouth.

"Then everyone, see you later." the Police Chief said.

Hey, what are you doing?" Akane fumed as the Police Chief strolled past.

"Well so, do you think I should start exchanging business cards?" Reiko wondered.

"You fool!" Akane fumed.

"I forgot tell Rei and the others." Ami exclaimed. "They must be looking for her!" and hurried off.

* * *

In the carpark...

"Excuse me." Reiko started, catching the Police Chief's attention.

"What is it?" the Police Chief inquired.

"I would like an interview with you." Reiko stated.

* * *

Outside...

"Suna-nee-chan, how come you are here?" Ami wondered when Setsuna appeared in front of her.

"I thought just in case." Setsuna replied.

"How about Rei and the others?" Ami asked.

"They said that there's a Three Light's parade, so they went that way to find her." Setsuna supplied, before the two sighed in realization.

* * *

In the carpark...

"Why are you running away?" Reiko asked, cornering the Police Chief.

"Why are you following me?" the Police Chief quickly backed off.

"So, I'm saying that I just want you to show me your 'Star Seed'." Reiko insisted.

"That pushy attitude." Akane chuckled as she watched. "She's my previous rival, alright."

"Anyway, you look suspicious." the Police Chief was backed into a wall.

"Okay, if you insist, there's no choice." Aluminum Siren revealed her true form. "Hi! Let me see your 'Star Seed'." and fired her energy blasts. "You're a liar, Karasuma." she pouted when the Police Chief's 'Star Seed' turned black. "I'm so sad to get a blank."

"What?" Akane chided.

"I'm so sad that I'm hungry again." Aluminum Siren sighed. "I want to go home quickly and prepare my supper."

"Stop right there!" Mercury declared. "You attacked a policeman whose duty is to protect. I won't forgive you. Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" she twirled her Caduceus.

"And Pluto!" Pluto brandished her Time Staff.

"In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!" Mercury posed.

"So, you're the Senshi of this planet?" Lead Crow stated.

"Who are you?" Mercury demanded.

"Nice to meet you." Aluminum Siren bowed. "I am Aluminum Siren." and presented her business card to Mercury.

"Why are you exchanging your business card?" Lead Crow barked.

"Who is she?" Mercury blinked.

"She's my partner." Aluminum Siren smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Lead Crow snapped. "I'm No. 1 of the Animamates, Lead Crow."

"Let me introduce myself again." Aluminum Siren added. "I'm Aluminum Siren."

"If you're our enemies, I won't forgive you." Pluto defended her Queen. "Time Bomb!" a small, black sphere of energy shot out from her staff.

"Where are you aiming at?" Lead Crow mocked when she and Aluminum Siren dodged the attack and landed on the Garnet Orb when an energy wave from the said Talisman blasted both Animamates to the ground.

"Ouch!" Aluminum Siren winced.

"You'll pay for that!." Lead Crow swore as she stood up. "Today is just a greeting. I'll take care of you next time."

"As long as you survive the battle with that Sailor Cop." Aluminum Siren added as the two Animamates retreated via phone box.

"See you!" Lead Crow called and the phone box vanished.

"Disarm your weapons and hit the dirt." Cop declared.

"Robocop?" Mercury noted amusedly.

"Is that a so-called Phage?" Pluto asked.

"I told you to hit the dirt!" Cop announced and fired his gun, destroying a police vehicle. "This is the law!"

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter's attack blasted Cop across the floor.

"What was that?" Cop wondered.

"You aimed and fired at good citizens." Star Fighter declared. "A policeman should do that."

"You're not a man." Star Maker added.

"You should be ashamed." Star Healer remarked.

"Starlights, Stage On!" the Starlights chorused.

"Late, as usual." Mercury grinned. "Mercury Freezing Restoration!" she released her attack, right before Conductor could attack.

"Beautiful!" Cop squealed before he was instantly covering him head to toe in pure ice. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Police Chief in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

Behind a police car, ChibiChibi watched the aftermath.

* * *

That night in Thomas' mansion...

"ChibiChibi." Relena blinked as ChibiChibi climbed onto her bed. "What happened? Do you want to sleep with me?" _She seems somewhat strange, but she doesn't appear dangerous._ She mused when ChibiChibi snuggled closer. _She's so cute, I think she's okay._ "Good night, ChibiChibi."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, while on a camping trip, the girls discover that Rei's cousin has been turned into a Phage and has been destroying the campground.


	11. Terror of a Monster at Camp

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 10 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: The Scream of Dead Souls? Terror of a Monster at Camp

* * *

Time passes...

Ibuki Kengo was in his work cabin one windy and rainy night. "This is also a failure!" he smashed yet another one of pottery creations.

"Oh?" Aluminum Siren chided. "Don't be so wasteful."

"Who are you?" Ibuki demanded when the Animamate stepped in.

"Are you Ibuki Kengo, the young ceramic artist whose work is being recognized? "Aluminum Siren inquired.

"What do you want?" Ibuki retorted.

"I want you to show me your 'Star Seed'." Aluminum Siren chuckled and fired her blasts, extracting Ibuki's 'Star Seed' in the process. "Another blank." she sighed and watched as Ibuki turned into his Phage form.

* * *

On a train...

"Well, which one?" Minako struggled to decided which card to pick. "Which one? This is it!" she drew a card. "Oh no!" she whined when she saw she picked the Joker.

"Since Rei recommended it, I'm very excited." Makoto noted.

"Didn't you say that you know someone that lives next to the campground?" Ami wondered.

"Yes, he's my cousin, a ceramic artist." Rei nodded. "I wonder how many years it's been since we last saw each other. He made this for me." she showed the girls the dove pendent Ibuki made.

"It was made through fire?" Usagi blinked.

"Oh, yeah." Rei nodded.

"Looks nice." Ami remarked.

"From my point of view, it looks very nice, but form his view, it's a failure." Rei supplied.

"What?" the girls exclaimed.

"This?" Usagi echoed.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_It's a failure!" Ibuki smashed a ceramic bowl to the ground. "It's a failure!" another bowl went crashing. "This one too!" a third bowl was broken. "This too! This too! This too!" the rest of his creations went smashing to the ground. "This one too!" he took the dove ornament._

"_Please stop it!" a young Rei shouted before Ibuki could destroy the pendent. "Don't destroy it. It looks so beautiful. Please!"_

"_I'm so sorry." Ibuki soothed the child. "Next time, I'll make something even better for you. Until then, will you keep this." he handed the bird ornament to Rei for safekeeping._

_With a bright smile, Rei took the pendent._

* * *

"Kengo destroys everything when he is in a slump." Rei supplied.

"Lunch, tea, coffee, juice." the attendant came by.

* * *

On the trail to the lake...

"Are you camping here?" a police officer asked the girls on his bicycle.

"Yes." Ami answered.

"Be careful, I hear someone is ravaging camps." the police officer cautioned.

"Camp ravager?" Usagi echoed.

* * *

Elsewhere, near the lake..

"Anywhere evil is nesting, we'll come and get you like a boom." Super Blue declared, having save the girl from a rampaging zombie.

"Super Red!" Super Red posed.

"Super Yellow!" Super Yellow announced.

"Super Blue!" Super Blue finished.

"We are the sacred command, Super Commander!" the three chorused.

"You came to save me, Supper Commander!" the girls gushed. "Super nice!"

"Cut!" the director barked. "Good!"

"What a realistic performance." the wardrobe manager removed the zombie head from the actor.

"Hot, hot!" Seiya fanned himself, removing his helmet and slumping onto a nearby chair.

As that turned out, the Three Lights were acting out in a sentai-style movie.

"I can't stand this costume." Taiki stated beside him.

"I agree." that was from Yaten.

"Hey, let's go swimming during our break." Seiya suggested.

"That's a good idea." Taiki agreed.

"Let's swim!" Seiya urged the rather reluctant Yaten. "Let's swim!"

* * *

Outside Ibuki's work cabin...

"Oh?" Rei approached the log house. "Kengo! It's Rei." she called, entering the house and was shocked to find the broken pottery on the ground and Ibuki was nowhere in sight. "Did he do this because he's in a slump?" she wondered. "I've got a bad feeling."

* * *

By the lake...

"Yahoo!" the girls jumped into the water. "It's cold!"

"Are you okay, Minako?" Usagi taunted. "It's a fire engine! Boom!" and begun sending a wave of water at Minako, drenching the other blond's hair.

"Now you've done it." Minako growled. "Niagara!" and retaliated, dousing Usagi with water.

"Typhoon Number 18!" Usagi countered with another water wave.

"Pololoka!" Minako retorted, the two blonds starting their own water fight. "Hurricane!" and causing Makoto and Ami to sweatdrop.

"Camp ravager." Makoto stated. "I wonder."

"A squall!" Usagi snapped, the water fight growing larger.

"A big flood!" Minako countered when Ami noticed something in the water that was heading towards the two blonds.

"Usagi, behind you!" Ami warned.

"A big tide!" Usagi retorted as Ami dashed into the water when the 'something' emerged from the water.

"Seiya!" Usagi gaped when the Three Lights appeared.

"Taiki?" Minako blinked.

"Yaten?" Makoto gasped.

* * *

On shore...

"What?" Ami echoed after Seiya told them. "You guys are the agents of justice protecting Earth?" and burst out laughing. "It's the end of the world."

"Shut up, Water-drops." Seiya snapped. "So, the monster resurrects from the lake and attacks a camp." he continued. "And we're going to defeat it in the story."

"Wow!" Usagi gushed.

"What if those who are ravaging camps are actually monsters?" Minako whined. "I'm scared."

"What's that about?" Taiki asked.

"We heard that someone is ravaging the campgrounds around here." Makoto supplied.

"What?" Taiki blinked.

"Camp ravaging?" Seiya echoed.

"That's what we heard." Usagi confirmed.

"Sounds exactly like the movie shoot." Yaten noted.

"I'm very scared." Minako muttered.

"It might be true." Seiya remarked, an idea coming to him.

"What?" Usagi started. "What is that?"

"A monster!" Seiya replied.

"What are you saying?" Usagi chided. "There can't be."

"You never know." Seiya looked intently at Ami.

Ami backed off slightly and looked at the other two Lights. "He's plotting mischief, isn't he?"

"I'm not plotting." Seiya said flatly.

"Scheming, maybe." Taiki noted.

"Or possibly planning." Yaten jumped in.

"But not plotting." Taiki finished.

Seiya rolled his eyes at the two boys' attempt at humor. "Thanks a lot." he sighed.

Ami looked amused, "It's so hard being surrounded by wise guys." she said to Seiya with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you." Seiya said with a exaggerated nod, "It's nice to see someone who understands my plight."

"Uh huh." Ami rolled her eyes. "So," she looked curious, "What's going on? He's plotting something again," she noted, recognizing the gleam in Seiya's eyes. Taiki opened his mouth and Ami sighed, "Not again, it wasn't that funny the first time."

"Awww." Yaten pouted.

"Oh no!" Minako snuggled to the silver-haired Starlight. "I'm scared. Yaten, please protect me!"

"Three Lights!" the assistant director called. "We're starting!"

"Keep an eye on _that_ guy." Ami told the other two Lights as she pointed to Seiya.

"Will do." Yaten gave a wave.

* * *

In the forest...

Usagi was gathering firewood when Rei suddenly appeared in front of her and scaring the blond in the process.

"Don't scare me." Usagi sighed, dropping the firewood.

"What?" Rei blinked.

"You showed up so suddenly." Usagi replied. "Rei, is your cousin alright?"

"Actually, he wasn't there." Rei replied. "I told him earlier."

* * *

Back at the set...

"Cut!" the director hollered after the 'Super Commander' defeated the zombie. "Okay! It's the end of the day! Have a good one!"

"Have a good day!" the crew repeated.

"Hey, you'll get into trouble if you take them without permission." Yaten reminded as Seiya snuck into the props truck.

"What are you doing to do with that?" Taiki inquired.

"I have an idea." Seiya grinned, taking out the zombie costume.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The image is black for several seconds, then car engines start roaring in the background.

Voice-off Announcer: This time, the speed may be too much to handle.

The camera now switches to a highway, and we can see several cars racing through it.

VO A: This time, the adrenaline will run faster than ever.

The camera zooms in to one of the cars, a blue Lamborghini Diablo with some crescent moon-shaped blades strategically placed around it. The driver's none other than Usagi Tsukino.

VO A: This time, it doesn't matter who races the faster...

The camera shows some of the other cars: A red Lotus with razor blades on it's wheels, driven by Rei. A small yet strong-looking convertible that is constantly shooting ice into the ground, driven by Ami. A huge, green truck driven by Mako and an orange jet engine-adapted dragster driven by Minako.

VO A: This time... Winning is the only way of surviving.

Rei and Usagi's cars start hitting each other hard as they run, each trying to throw the other out of the road. However, Usagi suddenly brakes, barely dodging Mako's truck. Rei, however, ain't that lucky and her car's dragged forwards by it. Mercury's car takes the lead, shooting a patch of ice as it goes, and Mako's truck goes out of the road and right into a river.

VO A: This time, reflexes are the ultimate weapon.

Minako's dragster zooms by, knocking Ami's car out of the road, and Ami ends up hitting a tree. Minako starts laughing as she sees the finish line, but a red rose-shaped (?) car crosses her path, causing her to rapidly steer to her right and fly out of the road, ending up a good 100 meters away. The oddly-shaped car stops and Mamoru walks out of it, just in time to see Usagi's car cross the finish line.

VO A: Carmageddon: Crystal Tokyo Edition. In stores, January 2993.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the evening...

The girls had set up camp and were preparing dinner when, "Big trouble! Big trouble!" Yaten shouted as he and Taiki ran towards the campsite.

"We saw a monster ravaging a camp." Taiki replied.

"What?" the girls exclaimed.

"What shall we do?" Usagi wondered.

"No way..." Rei realized.

"What's up, Rei?" Usagi inquired.

"Was my relative attacked by the camp ravager?" Rei wondered.

"No way!" Usagi gasped when a scream alerted the group.

"Run away!" someone shouted. "It's going that way."

"He's scaring strangers too." Yaten whispered.

"He's over exaggerating." Taiki stated.

"Probably, Kengo was attacked too." Rei wondered.

"Do you think there really is a monster?" Usagi stammered.

"Failure!" the Phage droned. "Failure! Failure!" he started demolishing the campsite with his hammer. "Failure!"

"Tent..." Usagi gasped. "Our tent! Hey you, what are you doing?"

"Failure!" the Phage continued his rampage. "Failure! Failure!"

"He looks like the real thing." Yaten chuckled.

"But did he have that?" Taiki stated. "Wasn't it a chainsaw?"

"That scare must've worked." Seiya remarked in his zombie costume as he strolled towards the campsite. "They'll be paralyzed by fright."

"He hasn't come back yet." Taiki wondered. "Is he still chasing them?"

"Seiya gets too excited, doesn't he?" Yaten sighed. "He's coming back." he noted as Seiya entered.

"Yes, he is." Taiki nodded. "Why don't you stop, that's enough." he chided.

"I'm hungry." Yaten complained.

"What do you mean by 'enough'?" Seiya was puzzled. "I haven't done anything yet. First of all, where are they?"

"Seiya, did you just arrive?" Taiki prodded.

"That's right." Seiya replied. "Oh, come on! I was thinking of scaring them but where are they? What? The tent is broken?"

"Yaten, that was..." Taiki looked at his fellow Starlight.

"The real thing." Yaten concluded.

"Hey!" Seiya called as the two rushed off. "What 'real thing'?" and ditched his costume's head. "Hey!" he took off after his teammates.

* * *

In the forest...

"Failure!" Sailor Artist was _still_ chasing the girls. "Failure!"

"Rei!" Usagi gasped when Rei tripped over a root and causing the pendent she wore around her neck to fall off.

"Failure!" Artist moved in for the kill, forcing Rei to jump to dodge the attack.

"Rei, let's transform." Usagi stated.

"Right!" Rei nodded. "Holy Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Holy Moon Power, Make Up!" Usagi called.

"With so many plans, we came to this summer resort to have fun." Mars stated.

"Singing and eating." Moon added. "Are part of our happy camp that you've disturbed, you bad guy. Agents of love and justice."

"Pretty Senshi!" Mars stated.

"Moon!" Moon posed.

"Mars!" Mars continued.

"In the name of the moon," Moon remarked.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Failure!" Artist droned. "You're a failure!"

"How rude!" Moon fumed. "Why am I a failure?"

Forming clay bottles out from his stomach, Artist flung it at the Senshi. "Failure! Failure!" He released another clay pot

"What are those clay shaped pot and plat things?" Moon stammered, dodging.

"Failure!" Artist fired another pot at Mars.

"No way..." Mars realized, dodging the pot.

"Failure!" Artist picked up Rei's dropped ornament and proceeded to smash it.

"Please stop it!" Mars shouted. "Don't destroy it! Kengo!"

"What?" Moon gasped.

"You're Kengo, aren't you?" Mars asked.

"Failure!" Artist fired another clay pot at the Senshi.

"Is that true, Mars?" Moon asked.

"I'm sure." Mars confirmed. "Someone probably turned him into this."

"Failure!" Artist declared. "Everything here and there is a failure!"

"Please stop, Kengo!" Mars pleaded.

"Failure!" Artist formed another pot from his stomach.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars released her arrow.

Artist stumbled back, giving Mars the opening she needed. "Mars Eternal Phoenix Resurrection!"

"Beautiful!" Artist squealed when a flame arrow shot towards him taking the form of a fire phoenix mid-way. he stood there frozen, utterly still, then the fire construct encased him in a cocoon of fiery feathers. The phoenix then released the Phage from its embrace, revealing a fully healed Ibuki in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

"Kengo!" Mars hurried to her cousin's side and smiled when she noticed Kengo was holding onto the bird pendent.

* * *

On a tree...

"It seems that they're capable when they need to be." Star Fighter noted.

"Yes." Star Maker agreed.

"Shall we go?" Star Healer asked and the three Starlights vanished.

* * *

Later, in Ibuki's work cabin...

Minako was trying her hand out at pottery and failing miserably, causing the group to burst out laughing.

"Kengo, were all of your great works destroyed?" Rei asked.

"That's alright." Ibuki assured. "It's a good chance to start again. I've been looking for something so new that I've lost myself."

* * *

Outside...

"Shame on you!" Ami teased. "You fainted when you saw the camp ravager? Aren't you the hero if justice who protects the Earth in the movie?"

"Well, it suddenly appeared, so..." Seiya defended.

"If your fans find out, they'll be disappointed." Ami tsked.

Seiya hushed her when the door suddenly opened, knocking Seiya off his feet and causing him to fall onto Ami.

"Ami!" the girls gasped at compromising position the two were in.

"Seiya!" the two Lights gaped.

"Seiya, three seconds." Ami growled in warning, her hand reaching for the stiletto knife she kept on her thigh." Get off me before I deploy more... drastic measures." she rested the cold metal of her blade against Seiya's neck.

"It's an accident!" Seiya insisted, sweating.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Seiya comes over to Ami's house while she is home alone, and they are soon joined by many others - including Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren.


	12. Night Between Us! Ami's Pinch

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 11 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: Night Between Us! Ami's Pinch

* * *

Time passes...

"Really?" Ami echoed. "A thief?"

"Right." Minako nodded. "I heard there have been break-ins around here recently."

"You've got be careful." Makoto warned.

"My house is okay." Usagi assured. "We have nothing worth stealing. But Ami on the other hand... you practically live in alone, right?"

"Yeah." Ami nodded.

"I'll be your bodyguard." Seiya stated.

"Seiya." Usagi blinked.

"If a thief breaks in, I'll knock him out." Seiya assured. "Aren't I a nice guy?"

"And this coming from the guy who fainted at the sight of a monster?" Ami raised a skeptical brow. "Now I really fear for my life."

"Oi, oi, oi." Seiya muttered.

"That's unfair!" Minako protested.

"So, Seiya will be staying over at Ami's house, right?" Makoto noted.

"It's unfair to take advantage of the situation." Usagi added.

"Oh, please." Ami sighed.

* * *

In Ami's place...

Ami was in her makeshift art room, working on her painting when the doorbell rang.

"Yes!" Ami called and answered the door.

"Excuse me." Seiya entered.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Ami led her guest into the art room. "I'll make some tea."

"This..." Seiya glanced at the half-finished snowscape painting. "Snow?" he blinked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ami reentered when a tray. "Shortcake or Mont Blanc?" she asked.

"Whichever." Seiya replied.

"Don't be indecisive." Ami chided. "It's not like you, Shiva."

"Then, I'll have both." Seiya shrugged.

"You never change, do you?" Ami sighed in resignation. "Girls won't like that."

"That's fine." Seiya assured. "It doesn't matter if anyone else likes me. In fact, I'm singing for only one lady."

"Only for one lady?" Ami echoed.

"That's right." Seiya replied. "We're always singing with all our might to get the attention from that one lady within the galaxy."

"You mean her." Ami smiled knowingly.

"Her?" Seiya echoed.

Ami thumbed the row of covered canvases behind her, "Third canvas from the left."

"This..." Seiya gasped in shock, pulling off the covers of the said canvas to reveal the uncolored portrait of Princess Kakyuu. "Princess..."

"Or at least it's the Kakyuu from my memories." Ami added when the doorbell rang, again. "Coming!" she called.

"Excuse us!" the girls chorused.

"Everyone." Ami blinked.

"Where?" Rei whispered.

"What?" Ami was confused.

"Seiya!" Rei clarified.

"Oh, so that's your target." Ami noted.

"Pardon me." Usagi stated. "After I told everybody about you and Seiya, we decided to come over here together."

"Ami, we thought you would be lonely." Makoto added.

"We'd never say a young man and woman by themselves into a dangerous situation." Minako supplied.

"Idiot!" Makoto muttered.

"Minako." Usagi mumbled.

"You're saying it." Makoto reminded.

"Thanks a lot." Ami nodded. "I appreciate your concern."

"Hey, Water-drops." Seiya called from the art room.

* * *

In the kitchen...

"Mako, what is it?" Ami asked by the stove.

"Well, Seiya..." Makoto trailed.

"We're lucky, aren't we?" Minako gushed.

"That's not what we're talking about." Rei sighed.

"What if we didn't come?" Makoto reminded.

"That's not fair!" Rei and Minako glared at Ami.

"Everybody, stop!" Usagi cut in. "Ami must have some reasons."

"Usagi?" Ami blinked.

"Let's keep it a secret from Thomas." Usagi suggested, peeling the carrots.

"Hey, please, Usagi!" Ami protested. "What are you doing? You're over-peeling."

"Ami, you're impure." Usagi stated.

"Usagi, you're over-analyzing." Ami sweatdropped when Minako screamed and dropped the plates.

"What's up?" Seiya hurried in and Minako pointed to the wall to reveal a... cockroach. (A:N: Everyone, please sigh in relief.)

"It's just a cockroach." Seiya stated.

"Looks like it's about to fly." Rei stammered.

"Please stop it!" Usagi shivered as the roach slithered up.

"Hey, let me pass and I'll take care of it." Seiya shoved the girls aside.

"NO!" the girls screamed when Seiya pulled out a slipper. "DON'T!" and screamed even louder when the cockroach flew towards them when the doorbell rang, again.

"Coming!" Ami shouted from the kitchen and detangled herself from the group.

* * *

At the door...

"Excuse us." Taiki stated at the door. "Is Seiya here?"

"Kitchen." Ami mumbled, feeling the mother of all migraines kick in.

"Taiki, Yaten." Minako voiced, the two Lights sweatdropping at the entangled group.

"What's going on?" Taiki wondered.

"Don't ask." Ami muttered.

* * *

In the living room...

"I believe someone is holding out the 'Three of Hearts'." Seiya voiced as the group settled down for a game of cards.

"Oh, it's me." Rei replied. "I'll discard it."

"Thank you." Seiya nodded.

"Pass." Usagi remarked. "Rei, discard the 'Five of Hearts' next."

"Usagi, the world of gambling is very severe." Rei deathpanned.

"Rei, you're stingy." Usagi glared.

"It's my turn." Ami cut in and discarded the 'Joker'. "Taiki, you were holding out on this one, right?"

"I admire you, Mizuno." Taiki was impressed. "But, I think you're also holding out the 'Five of Clubs'."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about." Ami feigned ignorance.

"Alright, if you insist." Taiki commented.

"Taiki, relax." Seiya chided.

"It's just a game." Usagi agreed, the rest of the group sensing the crackling tension.

"Let's have fun." Rei sweatdropped.

"Pass." Makoto stated.

"Pass." that was from Yaten.

"I'll pass." Minako said.

"You didn't discard even though you could." Yaten accused.

"I'll discard them if you'll go on a date with me." Minako stated.

"What are you saying?" Yaten demanded. "Discard them!"

"No way!" Minako insisted.

"It seems that I was too worried." Luna noted.

"Eight young men and women playing cards?" Artemis guessed. "It's so healthy that I'm scared." and the two Mau cats sighed.

* * *

Outside...

"No good." Haruka remarked when the engine refused to start. "The fan belt snapped."

"Oh no, what a nuisance." Michiru sighed.

"No choice." Haruka returned to her seat. "I'll call the repair shop."

"Wait." Michiru voiced. "This house is imouto-chan's, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Haruka nodded. "Shall we stop be to kill some time?"

"I'm not bored when I'm with you." Michiru stated. "Besides, I'm wondering if imouto-chan finished her painting."

* * *

In the living room...

"Yes!" Ami called when the doorbell rang for the fourth time that day. "Ruka-nee-chan, Michi-nee-chan!"

"Hi, imouto-chan." Haruka greeted.

"How are you?" Michiru inquired.

"What happened?" Ami blinked.

"My car seems to have a bad temper." Haruka chuckled. "Oh?" she noticed Seiya on the side. "You!"

"Why are you here?" Seiya glared.

"It's true." Michiru agreed. "I'm not bored."

"Hoe..." Ami trailed, 'CardCaptor Sakura' style.

* * *

Commercial Break

Voice-off Announcer: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

VO A: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

VO A: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

VO A: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: 'Legolas' firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

VO A: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

"Look, this looks cute." Minako gushed.

"Yes, it does." Usagi agreed.

"Are you sure about not going home?" Haruka inquired. "Celebrities have a lot of free time."

"I just happen to have a cancellation today." Seiya retorted. "On top of that, I'm her bodyguard."

"Oh?" Haruka snorted. "Are bodyguards supposed to bring their friends along to party nowadays?"

"What was that?" Seiya demanded.

"It's more dangerous for you to be with you guys." Haruka made her point.

"'You guys'?" Yaten slammed his cup. "Don't treat us the same way as him, okay?"

"Yaten, just ignore it." Taiki advised.

"This is going to be messy." Ami muttered.

"Hey, Ami, are they on bad terms?" Rei whispered.

"Ruka-nee-chan doesn't like men." Ami shrugged.

"That makes sense, doesn't it?" Yaten noted.

"Don't take it seriously." Haruka twitched.

"Haruka doesn't like popular men." Michiru added in.

"That makes sense." the girls nodded.

"That doesn't make sense." Haruka twitched when the doorbell rang the _fifth_ time.

"Yes?" Ami answered the door.

"Hi, there!" Jun Godai greeted with his crew behind him. "How are you doing? This is Jun Godai's 'Oishinbou Banzai'! Let us interview you at the dinner table."

"No, so..." Ami blinked.

"Are you having dinner?" Godai inquired.

"What?" Ami blinked. "Well, not yet."

"What's the menu?" Godai pressed.

"Take-out pizza." Ami sighed.

"Pizza!" Godai beamed. "That sounds good. Thanks for inviting us!"

"Hey!" Ami protested. "Wait! What shall I do?" she sighed, shutting the door.

"A TV program?" Haruka mused.

"That's a problem." Michiru agreed.

"If we're seen at a girl's house at night, there's going to be a ruckus." Taiki noted.

"Something like 'Three Lights! Hidden Faces At Night'." Yaten sighed.

"Anyway, let's hide somewhere." Seiya suggested.

"Minako, I'll let you handle it." Ami requested.

"Take your time at the door, okay?" Rei added as the group stumbled off to hide.

"Well, but.." Minako blinked.

"Hello!" Godai opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." Minako replied.

* * *

In Ami's room...

"Hurry!" Ami urged as Seiya pulled her into the closet.

"It's narrow." Seiya remarked, sliding the door shut.

"Well, excuse me if I don't live in a mansion." Ami retorted when a scream was heard. "What the..." she blinked. "Don't tell me... thank you, Universe!" she exclaimed in heavy sarcasm.

"Where are you going?" Seiya asked when Ami proceeded to exit.

"Don't worry." Ami assured. "Stay here."

* * *

In the dining room...

"Who are you?" a pinned Minako demanded.

"Just stand still and watch." Lead Crow snapped. "Siren! 'Star Seed'! Siren!"

"What is it, Crow?" Aluminum Siren asked, biting into a pizza slice.

"Now is not the time to eat pizza!" Lead Crow fumed.

"Who on earth are you?" Godai gasped.

"Thank you for the pizza." Aluminum Siren wiped her mouth. "Pardon me for my later introduction. I'm Aluminum Siren. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Godai returned.

"Come on." Led Crow chided her partner. "Wake up! What's this greeting for?"

"My mom told me that if I don't even say 'hello', I can' be a respectable adult." Aluminum Siren replied.

"Forget it!" Lead Crow fumed. "See? The target is that man!"

"What?" Godai stammered. "Me?"

"Well then, excuse..." Aluminum Siren prepared to fire.

"Stop it!" Minako shouted.

"Me!" Aluminum Siren released her energy blasts.

"What?" Ami gasped when Seiya appeared behind her, the pair peering into the kitchen as Godai's "Star Seed' was extracted. "I told you to stay upstairs!"

"I'm your bodyguard." Seiya reminded.

"Really..." Ami sighed. "Hide somewhere and transform." she opened a side door, only to have Makoto fall onto her.

"Ami, are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"Sorry!" Ami replied and took off and opened the bathroom's door. "Good." she nodded, seeing no one. "Holy..."

"Ami!" Rei exclaimed, bursting out from the tub.

"What are you doing?" Yaten droned.

"I don't want to know." Ami muttered and shut the door.

_Ami, hurry up and get here!_ Minako prayed, struggling against her bonds.

"Another blank!" Lead Crow blinked when Godai's 'Star Seed' turned black.

"It has the life of a flower." Aluminum Siren added.

"Wake up!" Lead Crow snapped. "Are you really my rival?"

"But it's you who picked this person, Crow." Aluminum Siren reminded. "It was also you that brought me here, Crow. I didn't do anything before I woke up."

"I'm having a hard time trying to get you credit when you haven't done anything!" Lead Crow barked.

"Wow." Aluminum Siren gushed. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

"Oh, please." Lead Crow sighed.

"Nuka ni Kugi." Aluminum Siren added.

"What?" Lead Crow blinked.

"It's what people on this planet call me." Aluminum Siren supplied. "Isn't it funny?"

"I think you should be angry." Lead Crow sweatdropped.

"What beautiful petals." Aluminum Siren smiled, the descending petals announcing the arrival of the Outers.

"Heralded by the New Age, I am here; Uranus, appearing beautifully." Uranus declared.

"Same here." Neptune added. "Neptune, appearing gracefully."

"I don't believe it!" Aluminum Siren exclaimed.

"That's right." Lead Crow agreed. "Tell them!"

"You're wearing your shoes on the table." Aluminum Siren stated.

"Oh..." Uranus stammered. "Well... it's just an oversight."

"Excuse us." Neptune apologized.

"Now, let's go." Lead Crow took the chance to flee with her partner.

"Oh no!" the two Outers gasped.

* * *

In her art room...

Ami _finally_ found a place to transform, "Holy Mercury Power, Make Up!"

* * *

In the dining room...

"Sailor Sommelie!" Sommelie declared. "My dear guests, I recommend red wine with meat." and released a wave of red wine.

Water circled Neptune's body as she readied her new attack, "Flood Gate!" The water was absorbed by Neptune's body, only to be released in a massive tidal a second later.

"I'll help myself!" Sommelie absorbed the attack with his bottle.

"That's impossible!" Neptune gasped.

"Mmm, what a refreshing taste." Sommelie remarked. "For this aperitif, I'd recommend hors d'oeuvres."

"Please." Minako stammered when Sommelie turned to her. "Don't joke."

"Then, let's get together and help ourselves." Sommelie declared.

"Mercury Hailstorm Burst!" The air in front of Mercury literally froze as small particles of ice formed and grew to fist-sized ice shards in a split second. Mercury then punched the air in front of her, a small ice wave shooting from it and sending the ice shards barreling forward and freezing Sommelie's outstretched neck. "You're making a mess in someone else's house and you're trying to eat a pretty girl."

"Mercury!" Minako beamed.

"The aftermath of all this splutter," Mercury started. "Who do you thunk is going to clean it? Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" she twirled her Caduceus. "In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!" she posed.

"Don't forget about us." Mars reminded. "Mars!"

"Jupiter!" Jupiter declared.

"Moon"! Moon posed.

"Nice to meet you all." Sommelie remarked. "Please make yourself comfortable in this small place."

"My house is going to be _so_ trashed." Mercury muttered.

"Penetrating the darkness of night." Star Fighter started.

"The air of freedom breaks through." Star Maker added.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars." Star Healer continued.

"Star Fighter!" Star Fighter introduced.

"Star Maker!" Star Maker added.

"Star Healer!" Star Healer declared.

"Starlights, Stage On!" the Starlights chorused.

"Mercury, how big is this room?" Uranus thought to ask.

"12 mats size." Mercury replied. "I thought it was quite big, but when I look at it now..."

"It's a bit small." Neptune finished.

"Don't remind me." Mercury muttered.

"Star Gentle..." Star Maker readied her attack.

"Just a moment!" Moon, Mars and Jupiter shouted, stopping Star Maker.

"What are you doing?" Star Maker protested.

"If you use that attack here..." Jupiter stated.

"Shut up!" Star Healer tried to pry Moon of Star Maker.

"That's right." Star Fighter agreed. "Don't bother us."

"Excuse me..." Sommelie stated.

"Shut up!" Star Fighter punched the Phage aside.

"Mercury, hurry!" Moon urged.

"My house is going to be _so_ trashed." Mercury sighed. "Mercury Freezing Restoration!" she released her attack.

"Thank you for treating me!" Sommelie squealed before he was instantly covering him head to toe in pure ice. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Godai in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

"See you." Star Fighter snorted and the Starlights leapt off.

"What are they here for?" Mercury sighed in resignation.

"Imouto-chan..." Uranus stated.

"Please excuse us." Neptune added, the two Outers shrank off.

"What?" Mercury exclaimed. "You're not going to help me clean this up?"

"Hey, perhaps..." the _still_ trapped Minako sweatdropped. "You guys forgot about me?"

* * *

After the battle...

"We managed to finish." Seiya remarked, having cleared the mess.

"Right." Ami sighed. "It was terrible."

"You can say that again." Rei agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Taiki is having doubts about his mission until he meets a girl named Misa who helps him to believe in himself.


	13. A Song Carries a Believing Heart's Wish

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 12 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: Taiki Sings with Excellence! A Song Carries a Believing Heart's Wish

* * *

Time passes, in a concert...

The Three Lights performed their most popular single, Nagareboshi He.

_Princess, can you hear it?_ Taiki wondered. _Our message._

* * *

In the Jubaan Second General Hospital...

Misa was watching the live feed of the concert on TV as she worked on her sketchbook.

"Why don't you take a break?" her mother inquired.

"Yes." Misa replied. "Thank you." she put away her sketchbook when her mother placed a plate of fruit on the table. "Yes?" she asked, hearing a knock on her door.

"Hi, Misa." Ami smiled.

"Oh hi, Ami-nee-chan." Misa returned the smile.

"Thank you for coming so often." Misa's mother thanked the girl.

"Oh?" Ami teased. "More Three Lights?"

* * *

In the Crown...

"Is Misa suffering from a serious illness?" Minako inquired after Ami told them.

"Yes, her condition is so serious that no doctors in Japan can cure it." Ami replied. "That's why Thomas has the prominent doctor who had been his teacher from America come to perform the surgery."

"Tell me, who's Misa?" Usagi nudged.

"Oh, she's a patient at the hospital where Ami's mother and Thomas work." Makoto supplied.

"She's a big fan of Three Lights, isn't she?" Minako added.

"Oh..." Usagi looked over that the other blond.

"Misa is scared to have surgery." Ami remarked. "She doesn't believe that she'll survive the surgery. So, I want to encourage her by giving her a present, but... I don't know what's best."

"Hey, Misa is a fan of Three Lights, right?" Usagi pointed out. "Then I know the ultimate present."

"What?" Ami blinked.

* * *

The next day, at school...

"Seiya, you're cool!" the fangirls crowded around the Three Lights. "Yaten, you're cute! Taiki, please look at me! Excuse me, could I get your autograph?"

"Sorry, but this is my private time." Taiki voiced. "Could you please be more considerate about these sort of things?"

"Well, that seems to be about it." Seiya covered for Taiki's abrupt departure.

"Okay." Yaten sweatdropped.

"Damn it!" Seiya muttered at the lockers. "They're just terrible."

"All of them, they're just interested in our looks." Taiki added. "They're the kind of people who keep shouting in our concerts. Most likely, they only listen to half our songs."

"Taiki, aren't you in a bad mood today?" Yaten wondered. "Did something happen?"

"No, not at all." Taiki replied and walked off. _Isn't there anyone who feels and understands our message?_

"Here I am!" Usagi suddenly popped out in front of the Three Lights.

"Tsukino?" Taiki blinked.

"Hello." Usagi greeted. "Oh? You're all together? Would you like to help me a little but after school? Please?"

* * *

That afternoon...

With a bandage to cover his head wound, Taiki arrived at the hospital with Usagi and Ami in tow.

"Please, won't you reconsider this?" Taiki sweatdropped.

"Yes?" Misa asked, hearing a knock on her door.

"Good afternoon." Ami greeted.

"Hi!" Usagi beamed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Usagi."

"Good afternoon." Misa smiled.

"Today, I invited some very nice people to visit you, Misa." Ami stated.

"Please close your eyes for a second." Usagi requested and Misa did just that. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." she added after Taiki stepped in.

"Good afternoon, Misa." Taiki smiled. "Thank you for always watching us."

"Thank you... for coming to see me..." Misa flushed, having the rare opportunity to shake hands with one of her idols. "I shook hands with Taiki."

"Good for you, Misa." Ami smiled. "It was Usagi who invited him here."

"Well actually I was trying to get a set of three, but the other two got away." Usagi joked. "Since this is such a great opportunity, would you give Misa an autograph?" she turned to Taiki.

"Actually, I don't feel comfortable about that." Taiki replied.

"Or should I take a picture of the two of you?" Usagi offered.

"Tsukino, would you stop that?" Taiki twitched.

"Let's see..." Usagi pondered. "That's it! Would you like to sing a song for her, Taiki?"

"Please stop it." Taiki demanded. "Sorry, but I came here as Kou Taiki, an individual. I would like to excuse myself."

"I'm happy already just to see Taiki." Misa admitted.

"Oh, I have an idea." Ami suggested. "This is a great chance to show your drawing to Taiki."

"No!" Misa flustered, hugging her sketchbook.

"Oh?" Usagi was interested. "What? What kind of drawing?"

"To be honest, she hasn't shown it to me at all." Ami replied.

"No, not yet." Misa insisted. "I'm not finished yet."

"Then, will you show me after you've recovered from the operation?" Taiki suggested. "I have to confess that I'm a bit fussy about drawings, okay?"

* * *

Outside the hospital...

"Taiki, please forgive me for asking too much from you." Usagi apologized.

"I thought you were different from other fans." Taiki stated. "It's unfortunate.

* * *

That night, in her hospital bed...

Misa was doing the coloring for her picture as she listened to the Three Lights' songs.

* * *

In the recording studio...

_Princess, why don't you respond?_ Taiki wondered. _Haven't our voices reached you?_

"Have a good day!" the recording director called for a day.

"Have a nice day!" the crew chorused.

"Hey, Taiki." Seiya voiced as Taiki proceeded to exit. "What's up with you today? You sang off-key and the wrong lines. You made mistakes. What happened?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm exhausted." Taiki replied.

"Take it easy." Seiya soothed. "Tomorrow is the concert."

In her hospital bed...

"I can't draw, Taiki." Misa looked at her half-colored picture and collapsed to the ground.

"Misa!" her mother gasped in shock, dropping the vase.

* * *

In the recording studio...

"What did you just say?" Seiya demanded, leveling a punch across Taiki's face.

"Hold it, Seiya." Yaten stepped in. "Stop!"

"What do you mean you want to cancel tonight's concert?" Seiya pushed Yaten aside and grabbed Taiki. "We're singing for our Princess, aren't we? We can't just cancel."

"I'm not well today." Taiki stated. "Even if I sing, our message won't reach our Princess."

"Don't talk like that"! Seiya snapped. "It's tiresome but we believe and continue to sing, right?"

"That's right." Yaten agreed. "Wishing that it reaches our Princess."

"Anyway, please excuse me for today." Taiki shook Seiya off and stood up.

"Taiki!" Seiya barked as Taiki walked out.

* * *

On a bridge...

_Princess..._ Taiki mused. _Why won't you appear? Where are you?_

"Taiki!" Usagi shouted. "Misa... she's has gotten worse!"

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

VOA: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

VOA: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter. )

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Misa." Taiki muttered as he and Usagi came running in. "What?" he knelt by the child's side after Misa removed her oxygen mask.

"I can't finish the drawing anymore." Misa whispered.

Taking her hint, Ami handed the sketchbook to Taiki.

_This..._ Taiki's eyes widened in shock at the half-colored drawing. _This is our Princess!_

"Whenever listening to a Three Lights' song, I could see this woman in my head." Misa muttered. "My heart... my heart is full of warmth."

"By listening to our songs, you can see her..." Taiki stated. "This lady, right?"

"But not lately." Misa looked out of the window. "I can't see her, so I can't draw her anymore."

_Seiya and Yaten were correct._ Taiki thought, recalling what Seiya and Yaten told him. _At least, our song has reached this girl. Despite that, I was always doubtful._

"I'm scared..." Misa added, after Taiki shut the sketchbook. "I'll die."

"Listen, to believe that the surgery will be successful and you'll recover is the most important thing for you." Taiki encouraged. "Believing, wishing, and making every effort, that's what you can do."

"Excuse me." a nurse interrupted. "We're going to perform an emergency operation."

_Get better, Misa._ Taiki prayed as the nurses wheeled the girl into surgery. _From now on, when you hear our songs, you'll see her._

"Taiki, where are you going?" Usagi inquired as Taiki took off.

"I have my own mission." Taiki replied.

* * *

Onstage...

"Everyone, please listen." Seiya started. "The fact is, Taiki... takes long when using the washroom." he covered when Taiki burst into the performing arena.

"Couldn't you have said something more witty?" Taiki chided after Seiya pulled him onstage. "You hurt my image."

"It's your own fault." Seiya remarked as Taiki took his place. "Alright, let's go!"

_Misa, tonight, I'll sing for you._ Taiki promised. _Hang in there._

* * *

In front of the operating theatre...

"What happened?" Ami asked as Thomas walked out.

"The doctor hasn't arrived yet." Thomas informed.

* * *

Outside the hospital...

"We're expecting you, doctor." Aluminum Siren greeted Doctor Gia at the gates.

"I'm sorry." Doctor Gia apologized. "The traffic was so bad that I'm late."

"Doctor, this is a shortcut to the operating room." Aluminum Siren gestured.

"That voice was..." Usagi gasped when the two Senshi heard a scream after a bright energy blast.

"Usagi, let's transform." Ami suggested.

"Yes!" Usagi nodded. "Holy Moon Power, Make Up!"

"Holy Mercury Power, Make Up!" Ami called.

"Oh?" Aluminum Siren was disappointed when Doctor Gia's 'Star Seed' turned black. "Too bad. It's a blank again."

"Stop right there!" Mercury declared.

"Who's there?" Aluminum Siren demanded.

"I can't forgive someone who attacks a doctor at a holy hospital." Mercury announced. "Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" she twirled her Caduceus.

"And Moon!" Moon added. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" she posed.

"Oh." Aluminum Siren shrugged. "Sailor Doctor, please have fun with these two." and backed off as Doctor Gia turned into his Phage form.

"I'll give you a shot!" Doctor declared.

"Looks weird." Moon gaped.

"Well then, excuse me." Aluminum Siren retreated via her phone box.

"Wait!" Moon called.

"You're sick!" Doctor moved in front of Moon. "So I'll give you a shot."

"Where am I sick?" Moon demanded.

"You're sick everywhere!" Doctor announced. "Now, let me give you a shot."

"I hate needles!" Moon fled.

"Let me give you a shot!" Doctor gave chase.

"Help me, Mercury!" Moon hid behind Mercury.

"Let me give you a shot!" Doctor headed towards the duo.

"Pull yourself together, Moon." Mercury chided and jumped to dodge the flying needle. "Hailstorm Burst!" she fired her attack, giving herself the opening she needed. "Mercury Freezing Restoration!" she released her attack.

"Beautiful!" Doctor squealed before he was instantly covering him head to toe in pure ice. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Doctor Gia in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

* * *

In the operating theatre...

Doctor Gia stood over the unconscious Misa, ready to operate with Thomas at his side as his assistant.

"Scalpel." Doctor Gia instructed and Thomas handed the said instrument to him.

* * *

Outside the operating theatre...

_Please, god_ Ami prayed. _Save Misa._ When she heard footstep rushing towards them and the Three Lights appeared with Taiki giving her a knowing nod.

The group looked on expectantly as the operating group exited with Doctor Gia giving them a thumbs-up.

"She made it!" Ami whooped, throwing herself into Thomas' arms. "Thank you, anata!"

"Thank you so much." Misa's mother remarked.

"She did well for being so small." Doctor Gia noted after Ami released his former student. "It was her will that made this difficult surgery a success."

* * *

After the surgery...

Misa sat outside the hospital in a wheelchair, accompanied by Usagi, Ami, and the Three Lights.

"It's true that I performed the surgery, but the most important factor is the patient's own power to overcome the illness and recover." Doctor Gia stated after the surgery.

"Misa gave her all because of your encouragement." Usagi noted as she and Taiki watched the small group under a tree.

"No, it was her who encouraged me." Taiki corrected. "Thank to Misa, I can recover."

"Hey Taiki." Seiya hollered. "Misa wants to talk with you."

"Come on." Usagi joked. "Go to your little girlfriend." and pushed Taiki forward.

"That picture... is done." Misa remarked as Taiki wheeled her back to her room. "Would you want to see it next time?"

"Sure." Taiki smiled.

Up in the hospital room, the wind blew in from the window, flipping open the sketchbook to reveal the finished picture of the princess sits on Misa's bed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Aluminum Siren attacks Mercury and attempts to take her 'Star Seed', but she is saved by a new Senshi - Chibi Chibi Moon. Mercury upgrades to 'Aeon'-level.


	14. Chibi Chibi's Transformation

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 13 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: The Power of a Shining Star! Chibi Chibi's Transformation

* * *

Time passes...

"Ami, have you decided which sport you want to play?" Makoto inquired, the three girls stood in front of the upcoming class-vs-class ball game poster.

"I haven't been good at ball games since I was a child." Ami admitted. "Minako, you're playing volleyball, right?"

"Of course!" Minako replied. "On top of that, with Taiki! I'll make a love-love toss. Taiki will make a love-love attack. In the end, we'll..."

"Oh please." Ami sighed. "Someone please do me a favor and check her for a fever."

"Okay, okay." Makoto soothed. "That's alright."

"So, what are you going to play, Mako?" Ami thought to ask.

"Well, I'm not going to play basketball just because Yaten is..." Makoto stammered.

"You'll make a love-love pass and he'll make a love-love dunk?" Ami joked. "Oh god, what if Usagi found out?"

"It's mixed boys and girls, right?" Usagi cut in.

"Usagi!" Ami and Makoto exclaimed.

"So, how you, Ami?" Usagi inquired.

"I haven't..." Ami stammered.

"Water-drops is going to play softball with me." Seiya interjected.

"And since when did that happen?" Ami raised a brow.

"I told your teacher about it." Seiya informed. "And he gave the a-okay."

"It's mixed boys and girls." Usagi reminded.

"OI!" Ami protested.

"You haven't decided on anything, have you?" Seiya guessed.

"I hate softball!" Ami exploded.

"I'll give you special training." Seiya stated.

"But do you _even_ have that kind of time, Mr. Idol?" Ami gave Seiya a smug look.

"I'm going to spend my very scarce free time with you." Seiya retorted. "You should be appreciative!"

"I can't talk myself out of this, can I?" Ami sighed in resignation.

"No you can't." Seiya smirked.

"Who are they?" a jealous fangirl fumed. "They're always hanging around Seiya."

"I can't stand it!" another fangirl agreed.

"Please stop it." Ijuuin Sonoko cut in.

"Sonoko-sama!" the fangirls gasped.

"I have a good idea." Ijuuin stated. "Let me handle it."

* * *

After school...

"So, you're going to play softball with Seiya?" Rei twitched.

"That's right." Ami sighed. "I told him I hate it."

"Then why don't you refuse?" Rei demanded. "Isn't Thomas you fiance?"

"Why are you mentioning Thomas?" Ami wondered.

"What do you think of Seiya?" Rei fumed.

"Rei, it's not use." Makoto soothed with ChibiChibi on her lap, the little girl having moved into Ami's place sometime earlier.

"Ami doesn't understand his position as a star." Minako added.

"What?" Ami pouted.

"Hey!" Seiya called. "Let's get started."

"By that way, do you think it's normal to have special training?" Makoto wondered as Ami headed to the field.

"Is he planning to win the games?" Minako mused.

"He is." Taiki confirmed.

"Yaten!" Minako blinked at the two Lights. "Taiki!"

"Hello." Taiki greeted.

"He doesn't like losing anything." Yaten supplied.

"But I don't think they can win." Rei replied.

"Why?" Yaten wondered.

"Well, you'll see." the girls chorused.

* * *

On the field...

"Ready, Water-drops?" Seiya posed.

"Bring it!" Ami glared as Seiya stuck the first ball, catching it effortlessly. "Too slow!" she shouted, throwing the baseball back at Seiya. "Is this all you've got?"

"Water-drops..." Seiya sweatdropped, astonished at Ami was about to catch every _single_ of his throws.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"I take my last sentence back." Rei stated.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for, huh?" Yaten mused amusedly.

* * *

On the field...

"I thought you said you hate softball?" Seiya mused.

"I do." Ami replied, readying for his next strike.

"But you're doing too well here." Seiya pointed out.

"Just because I'm playing well, doesn't mean I have to like it, right?" Ami reminded.

"Point." Seiya nodded when a series of laughter cut them off.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"With that skill level, you really don't think you'll win the games, do you?" Ijuuin mocked. "Don't make me laugh."

"That rosy 'Love-love Three Lights' is..." Minako blinked.

"That's right." Usagi confirmed. "Captain of the Jubaan High School softball tea as well as the head of the Three Lights bodyguards, Ijuuin Sonoko in Class Two of the third year."

"She's also number one in the fan club." Makoto supplied.

"Number one?" Rei echoed.

* * *

On the field...

"Hey, you gals!" Seiya objected. "I'm on my own time."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"I know that I'm sticking my nose in, but we can't stand something." Ijuuin stated. "That impudent girl!" she pointed to Ami.

* * *

On the field...

"What?" Ami exploded. "I have a much better fiance than Seiya, dammit!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Better than Seiya?" Ijuuin echoed.

* * *

On the field...

"What are you doing?" Ami muttered when the girls tackled her to the ground.

"Don't provoke them." Minako warned.

"They're scary when they're mad." Rei added.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"We'd be willing to keep quiet if Seiya was with a nice lady." Ijuuin noted. "But there's no way in the case of that insolent girl!"

* * *

On the field...

"What can I do for you then?" Seiya posted a question.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"How about deciding the issue in a fair manner by the results of the game?" Ijuuin challenged.

* * *

On the field...

"Results of the game?" Seiya echoed.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"If we win the upcoming games, don't associate yourself with that girl." Ijuuin placed her conditions.

* * *

On the field...

"And if we win?" Seiya smirked.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Then we'll accept your relationship." Ijuuin replied.

* * *

On the field...

"Fine, we'll win this." Seiya confirmed.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Now it's all set." Ijuuin remarked.

* * *

On the field...

"Interesting." Ami smirked. "I won't be holding back, and I'll make sure _you_," she pointed at Ijuuin. "Don't get _any_ points!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"What?" Ijuuin growled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you at the games." she stormed off.

* * *

On the field...

"Water-drops!" Seiya called. "Let's show them our love-love power."

"Love-love?" Ami twitched.

"Alright." Seiya declared. "Let's go back to your special training."

"Seiya..." Ami growled in warning. "Three seconds... run!"

* * *

In her throne room...

"Aluminum Siren, haven't you found the real 'Star Seed' yet?" Galaxia inquired.

"Yes." Aluminum Siren replied.

"Yes?" Galaxia frowned.

"Galaxia-sama, Siren is doing her best." Lead Crow defended.

"I'm not asking you!" Galaxia barked.

"I'm sorry." Lead Crow apologized.

"I wont' tolerate incompetents." Galaxia warned. "Understood?"

"Yes, madam." Aluminum Siren replied. "I'll do my best."

* * *

On the field...

Seiya was increasing the speed of his throws with Ami catching each and every ball successfully.

"Too slow!" Ami snapped, tossing the ball back to Seiya. "We can't expect a total-win at this rate!"

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi cheered.

"Okay, let's go!" Seiya stuck the ball again.

* * *

That night...

"Good job." Seiya handed the two girls two drink cans.

"Thanks." Ami took her can.

"Thanks." ChibiChibi repeated.

"You had a good workout today, didn't you?" Seiya asked.

"Compared to what Demon-nii and Angel-nee put me through, this is a walk in the park." Ami shrugged. "Beautiful stars." she looked up at the night sky.

"All life in this galaxy has a shining star within itself." Seiya stated. "A legend in a faraway country, everyone has one. You and me too, Water-drops."

"ChibiChibi?" ChibiChibi echoed.

"Of course, you have one as well, Chibi." Seiya patted the child on her head. "The stronger the star, the more they shine. Yours shine like a nova. No, like a quasar." he corrected himself. "The only one who can compare is..."

"Kakyuu." Ami supplied knowingly.

"Yes." Seiya nodded absentmindedly. "I like your light. So, I don't want to lose this game."

"I know." Ami replied. "She may be the captain of the softball team, an ace pitcher and the clean-up pitcher, even I can see how good she is. But I won't give up."

"That's right." Seiya agreed. "If you give up, it means you lost before you played."

"Lost! Lost!" ChibiChibi cheered.

"You know better Chibi, don't you?" Seiya chuckled. "I'll tell you this, I hate giving up."

"Hate giving up?" Ami let out a chuckle. "Shiva, don't ever change, okay?"

* * *

Commercial Break.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

VOA: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

VOA: [As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.] I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"The softball tournament here at Jubaan High School is coming to a climax!" the MC declared. "What are you doing?" he demanded and Minako snatched the microphone away.

"The teams headed for the final game are our class one of first year and class two of third year, led by Ijuuin." Minako declared "Oh which side will the Goddess of Victory smile upon? By the way, today's report is delivered by school idol, Aino Minako, together with her guest..."

"Hino Rei!" Rei added.

"What?" Ami sighed, seeing the _real_ reporter the girls had bundled up on the back of the reporting tent. "Remind me again why I put up with them?"

* * *

Outside the school...

"Do you really think that the host of a 'Star Seed' is here?" Reiko wondered.

"Right there." Akane replied. "A youth with a white ball! A star in softball."

"Softball?" Reiko echoed.

"Hey!" Akane fumed when Reiko bit into her chip. "Stop eating when you're listening to somebody."

"Do you want some?" Reiko offered.

"Shut up!" Akane snapped. "Do you really understand your situation? If you don't show results..."

"Don't worry." Reiko assured. "I'll figure it out somehow."

"Oh dear." Akane sighed. "I feel like an idiot. Anyway, I'll take care of this and return with a 'Star Seed'. Wait here."

* * *

On the field...

"Right side!" Seiya hollered at the opposing team stuck the ball.

Looking up at the ball, Ami did a quick mental calculation to estimate the right spot and caught the ball effortlessly.

* * *

In the reporting tent...

"Amazing!" Minako gushed. "Mizuno was right on target yet again! Seiya stuck out the rest of the batters!" she declared after Seiya batted.

"The scoreboard show zero, zero!" Rei added. "The wonderful pitching of his counterpart, Ijuuin, never allows the batters to come close!"

"It's a batters' duel, right?" Minako inquired.

* * *

On the field...

_I'll win for sure!_ Seiya was determined.

* * *

In the reporting tent...

"Both sides never compromised!" Minako announced. "It's the last inning, tied at zero! Oh? It's rain! It started raining! It seems we'll have a short break."

* * *

At the lockers...

"Amazing Ami!" Rei gushed.

"Do your best." Makoto encouraged.

"That's right." Minako agreed.

"Good luck, Ami." Usagi smiled.

"I won't let you have a date with Seiya though." Rei joked.

"You guys." Ami blinked.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi tugged Ami's shorts.

"Are you cheering me on, too?" Ami asked. "Right, right, the washroom." she caught ChibiChibi's intention. "There." she carried the child.

"Water-drops." Seiya voiced. "Let's win."

"Yes." Ami nodded.

* * *

Outside the washroom...

"Can you do it yourself?" Ami asked.

"I can." ChibiChibi replied.

"Will it stop raining?" Ami wondered.

"It will.?" Ijuuin replied.

"Sonoko." Ami blinked.

"You kept your word in not allowing my team to score." Ijuuin informed. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. But, my batting order is coming up in the last inning. I know Seiya's pitching style. I'll be hitting them to you."

"Do that, and I'll most probably end up slicing the ball into half." Ami joked. "Just kidding." she winked playfully. "But I don't want to lose this game." she stated determinedly. "For Seiya who helped me train and for myself."

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi called.

"Are you done?" Ami asked.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi beamed.

"Mizuno." Ijuuin stated.

"Yes?" Ami blinked.

"Let's do our best." Ijuuin remarked.

"Yes." Ami nodded. "Okay, let's go." she turned to the child.

"Go, go"! ChibiChibi echoed.

"Excuse me." Ami stated and followed the child.

"'I don't want to lose.'" Ijuuin quoted. "She shines."

"You shine more." Akane remarked.

"Who are you ?" Ijuuin demanded and screamed when Akane removed her 'Star Seed'.

"Sonoko's voice." Ami gasped. "ChibiChibi, stay here, okay?"

"Horrible rain." Reiko pouted as Ami hurried in front of her. "My suit is soaking wet."

"Holy Mercury Power, Make Up!" Ami transformed.

_That's..._ Reiko gaped at the bright light emitting from the Senshi. _That shine! Maybe... the real 'Star Seed'!_

"It's another blank!" Akane cursed when Ijuuin's 'Star Seed' turned black. "What should I do?"

"Stop right there!" Mercury declared.

"What?" Akane turned.

"You attacked Pink Southpaw Sonoko before the end of the game!" Mercury announced. "I can't forgive you! Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" she twirled her Caduceus."In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!" she posed.

"Again?" Akane echoed. "You'll be charged for interfering with my business. Sailor Leader, take care of her." she retreated via her phone box.

"Sailor Leader!" Leader posed.

"Sonoko!" Mercury gasped and jumped to dodge the bat t hat flew at her.

"Let's have a match, Mercury!" Leader declared.

"Can we do this on the ground?" Mercury sweatdropped.

"There's no use in talking!" Leader let loose a series of fastballs.

"Tsunami Freeze!" Mercury released her attack, freezing the baseballs before they hit their targets. "There's no reasoning some people." she sighed. "Mercury..." she barely had the time to finish her attack cry when Aluminum Siren blasted her weapon out of her hands.

"What a surprise." Aluminum Siren started. "I should have suspected the one who healed Iron Mouse had a real 'Star Seed'. No wonder I couldn't find it. I'll take your shining star! Be obedient and give me your 'Star Seed'!" she demanded, forcing Mercury into a standstill.

_If only I could reach the Caduceus..._ Mercury looked over at her weapon. "No!" she warned when ChibiChibi ran over the the wand.

"Where are you going, little girl?" Leader blocked ChibiChibi's path.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi stated.

"ChibiChibi!" Mercury shouted.

"Come here!" Leader attacked the child.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi charged.

"NO!" Mercury screamed in horror, only to see ChibiChibi leapt over the Phage and took the Caduceus into her hands. The Sid want then exploded in a burst of bright light, forcing Aluminum Siren off Mercury.

"What's that?" the Animamate gasped.

A pillar of light then scattered the rainclouds.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school...

_What is this feeling?_ Rei wondered.

_My heart is..._ Usagi added.

_Hot!_ Makoto mused.

_This light is... _Minako thought.

"The birth of a new star." Seiya concluded.

"This wave is..." Taiki trailed.

"The Princess..." Yaten added.

* * *

In her throne room...

"The light which will change my destiny?" Galaxia too felt the energy wave. "Was it sleeping on this rural planet?"

* * *

In a sea of stars...

_So warm... _Mercury mused. "ChibiChibi, you're a Senshi?" she wondered, looking at the child before her, now dressed in a Senshi's suit.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi Moon reached out her hand to Mercury. Mercury pressed her palm against the chibi Senshi's and she transformed into her Mermaria form.

_A new power..._ the Goddess mused. _A very gentle wave. ChibiChibi, who are you? You're..._ she Goddess realized from the flood of memories. _Galaxia-nee-sama's..._

* * *

"Don't make such a scary face." Aluminum Siren chided when both girls appeared after the burst of light died down, Mercury now in her 'Aeon' form, her boots had vanished, replaced by stylish strapped-on sandals, with a pair of wings sprouting on each heel. "It's not going to work! Leader, get them!"

"Alright , head coach!" Leader replied, readying her spiked baseball.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi looked at the upgraded Senshi.

"Right!" Mercury nodded, producing the 'Cálice of Life' and merging it with her Caduceus to form the 'Hermes Life Caduceus'. "Mercury Glacial Restoration!" she released her new attack.

"Beautiful!" Leader squealed when she was encased in a glacier and instantly covering her head to toe in pure ice. She stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Ijuuin in its wake and her 'Star Seed' returning to her body.

"Not bad. "Aluminum Siren noted. "Now, I'm getting serious."

"Stop right there!" Star Fighter barked, before Aluminum Siren could attack Mercury.

"Starlights!" Mercury blinked at the newly-arrived Senshi.

"It seems I've gotten more of you interrupting me." Aluminum Siren pouted.

"Wait!" Mercury called.

"I have to go for today." Aluminum Siren replied. "I'll see you again. Bye!" and retreated via her phone box.

"Some things never change." Mercury muttered.

"What happened?" Star Fighter inquired.

"Don't ask me." Mercury shrugged. "I'm pretty confused myself."

"Myself, myself!" ChibiChibi beamed.

* * *

After the weather cleared...

"At last, the balance has been broken!" Minako declared. "A home-run by Seiya in Class One of first year made the score one to zero!"

"However!" Minako and Rei chorused. "In the bottom half, he's in a pinch as there's a runner on third with two outs! On top of that, the next batter up is this person!

_Here I come, Seiya._ Ijuuin readied herself. _Mizuno!_

"A hit!" Minako announced. "The ball is going down to the right side!"

"Ami!" Rei hollered.

Her mind already working, Ami calculated the exact spot the ball would land and raised her glove at the precise point. With a smirk, she raised her glove with the ball in it.

"Well done!" Seiya whooped.

"She did it!" Minako yelled. "With her precise play, Class One of first year won the game!"

"Well done!" the girls glomped the victorious genius.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Aluminum Siren gives Ami tickets to a special flight with the Three Lights, intending to trap her and steal her 'Star Seed'. Starlights and Senshi reveal each others' identities.


	15. Ami's Night Flight

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 14 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: An Invitation to Terror! Ami's Night Flight

* * *

In the Crown the next day...

"What we felt was that energy." Usagi stated.

"Hey, maybe ChibiChibi came here to give us that power." Rei suggested.

* * *

In their room...

"That shining star that I felt..." Seiya strummed his guitar. "I'm certain. The Princess is close."

"Our message might have reached her." Yaten concluded.

"Let's believe that and do our best." Taiki noted.

"We'll see her soon." Seiya was convinced. "I'm convinced."

* * *

In her throne room...

"That hateful light that might change my destiny." Galaxia growled. "The time I gave you isn't infinite."

"Please don't worry about it, Galaxia-sama." Aluminum Siren assured. "The real 'Star Seed' has been found."

"What?" Galaxia frowned as Lead Crow gasped at the revelation.

"Yes, my operation is perfect!" Aluminum Sire declared.

"Come on, are you okay?" Leader Crow asked.

"So, I can believe you, Siren?" Galaxia inquired.

"Yes!" Aluminum Siren beamed as Tin Nyanko watched from the shadows.

* * *

On the way to school the next day...

"So, what are we going to do today?" Usagi inquired as she walked to school with Makoto.

"Let's see." Makoto referred to her notebook. "We'll use the monorail, by then."

"Good morning." Ami greeted the pair.

"Ami!" the two girls gasped.

"So, what are you talking about?" Ami asked.

"Well..." Usagi trailed.

"What?" Ami deathpanned. "You can't tell me about it?"

"Oh no, I don't mean that." Makoto replied.

"That's right." Usagi agreed. "We're just..."

"Good morning!" Minako called. "A ticket! Did you bring yours?"

"Stupid." Makoto muttered.

"You're going straight there, right?" Minako prodded.

"Minako!" Makoto and Usagi chorused in warning.

"Good morning, Ami." Minako stammered. "You're early for school."

"I'm always early." Ami muttered. "Especially when I smell a secret."

"Secret?" Minako flustered. "What secret?"

"Very suspicious." Ami concluded. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"But Ami..." Minako whispered.

"I thought I'm a friend you can share everything with." Ami faked a sniffle.

"Minako..." Usagi sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Minako muttered.

* * *

In school...

"A preview on the flight?" Ami echoed after the girls told her.

"Right, it's an advanced preview of the Three Lights' movie on tonight's flight." Minako replied.

"Three Lights are going to be on board too." Makoto added.

"Really." Ami noted.

"The city lights from a plane at night and my loving Three Lights beside me." Minako gushed. "How romantic!"

"Minako, don't agitate her." Makoto chided.

"But Ami, you don't belong to the fan club, do you?" Usagi reminded.

"It doesn't matter." Ami shrugged. "It's their songs I like anyway."

* * *

After school...

"Oh please." Makoto tried to sooth. "I'll tell you how the event was."

"That's right." Minako agreed. "As well as the dinner."

"Well then, we have to meet up with Rei now." Usagi stated.

"See you." the three girls walked off.

* * *

In the Mizuno household...

"I'm home." Ami declared.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi beamed. "Chibi." she handed Ami an envelope.

"What do you have there?" Ami asked. "A letter? For me? How strange." she took the envelope. "There's no stamp or return address. Oh? A ticket. For tonight. Something's going on here. 'Dear Sailor Mercury,' she read the letter attached. "What?" she blinked. "'I'll be expecting you. I'll have a special seat for you, Sailor Aluminum Siren." _How does she know about me?_ "I have to tell them!" she exclaimed and headed straight for the airport.

"Chibi?" ChibiChibi blinked curiously as Ami headed out.

* * *

In the airport...

"Passengers for the chartered flight for the Three Lights event, JAL 135 at 18:00 o'clock..." the announcer declared as the girls checked in.

* * *

On the streets...

"Hurry!" Ami urged the cab driver. "Hurry!"

"I can't go any faster, miss." the driver informed.

"It leaves at 6 o'clock!" Ami insisted.

* * *

On the plane...

"In this plane, there are three exit areas in the front, center and rear." the flight attendants gestures.

"I wonder what Ami is doing now." Minako mused.

* * *

In the cab...

_Please, make _it. Ami prayed.

* * *

On the plane...

"Hi everyone." Seiya greeted the screaming fans. "Thank you for coming today."

"I'm very happy to be able to spend time with all of you." Yaten added.

"Please enjoy yourselves as well." Taiki noted.

"Oh?" Usagi blinked. "The Three Lights are going upstairs."

"How come?" Minako and Rei exclaimed.

"I believe that they'll be back for the announcement after the movie." Makoto reasoned.

"Shoot!" Minako and Rei pouted.

"We're currently expecting another passenger." the intercom came on. "Please wait as we ready for departure."

"Oh, some person is actually late." Usagi noted.

"I can't believe it." Minako added.

"There's always a donkey!" Rei snipped. "It reminds me of someone else!"

"Rei, you're mean!" Usagi wailed.

"Wait!" Ami dashed into the plane.

"Welcome aboard." the flight attendant bowed.

"Please!" Ami begged. "Please don't let this plane take off!"

"What?" the attendant blinked.

"This plane is in danger!" Ami warned.

"Please. "the attendant pulled her in. "We're already behind schedule. Please hurry."

"So, please don't take off!" Ami insisted.

"What?" Rei muttered when Usagi gaped in recognition.

"What's up, Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Ami!" Usagi blinked as the struggling girl.

"It's true." Makoto agreed. "How did she get a ticket?"

"My question is why she can go upstairs with the Three Lights?" Minako fumed.

* * *

On the upper deck...

"Water-drops..." Seiya blinked.

"Seiya, cancel the event!" Ami barked.

"What are you talking about?" Seiya wondered. "Besides, how did you get a ticket?"

"Here." Ami thrust the envelope to him. "This will explain everything."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Yaten cut in. "We're moving already."

"What should I do?" Ami gasped, as the plane proceeded to take off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seiya chuckled. "But I will protect you if something happens, okay?"

"You _do_ know I'm taken, right?" Ami deathpanned as Seiya pulled her to the window seat. _To send a ticket directly to me..._ she mused. _It must be a trap. What is something happens to everyone because of me?_

Truth to her suspicions, Aluminum Siren had knocked out the flight attendants in the pantry. "I'll bring you a real 'Star Seed', Galaxia-sama." she grinned.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: …

SailorStar9: What? It definitely CAN'T be worse than FF X-2.

* * *

Seeing her worried expression, Seiya placed a soothing hand on Ami's palms.

* * *

On the lower deck...

"Isn't it interesting?" Makoto wondered.

"If I can't watch it with Three Lights, then it's not worth watching." Minako pouted.

"Have a good nap, everyone." Aluminum Siren chuckled, having sent gas through the air circulation system. "Now, shall we start our service?" she turned to the Sailor Stewardesses.

"I can't take it." Rei yawned.

"You don't want to see it?" Makoto wondered.

"Exactly." Minako agreed. "If we can't have a romantic flight with Three Lights, it's meaningless."

"While Ami is..." Rei fumed.

"With Three Lights!" Minako added.

"Let's go!" the two stood up.

* * *

On the upper deck...

"What's that?" Seiya gasped when the three Phages entered.

"Attention please!" the Stewardesses chorused. "Please fasten your seat-belts!" and tossed their reel of airplane seat-belts at the quartet.

"Seiya!" Ami gasped when Seiya was bound to his seat. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What is this?" Taiki demanded as he and Yaten were fastened to their seats.

"Thank you for boarding." Aluminum Siren stated.

"You!" Seiya hissed.

"What is she talking about?" Yaten wondered.

"Was this!" Taiki added.

"In exchange for the lives of the Three Lights and all the passengers," Aluminum Siren grinned. "I'll take your 'Star Seed', Mizuno Ami, more correctly, Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mercury?" Yaten echoed. "Her?"

"We're 10000 feet in the air." Aluminum Siren informed. "There's no escape."

"Stop right there!" Rei snapped, the girls bursting in.

"Everyone!" Ami blinked.

"Who are you?" Aluminum Siren demanded. "Stewardess!"

"Yes!" the Phages declared and pushed the trolley towards the four girls, forcing them down the staircase.

"Ouch!" the girls winced.

"Please go back and be seated!" Stewardess declared.

"No way!" Rei insisted.

"Are you ready, gals?" Minako asked.

"Break through by force!" they declared.

"Flying attack!" Stewardess countered.

"Stewardess, please take care of them." Aluminum Siren requested.

"Everyone!" Ami hurried over.

"Hold it!" Aluminum Sire blocked her path. "If you want to save everyone, give me your 'Star Seed'."

"Water-drops!" Seiya warned as Ami took a step back when Aluminum Siren reached out to grab her Caduceus pendent.

"It's a real 'Star Seed' alright." Aluminum Siren confirmed, after being forced to back off when a bright light emitted from Ami's body. "What power, your 'Star Seed'..." she prepared to fire her bracelets.

"Water-drops..." Seiya muttered.

"Seiya, don't!" Yaten warned, seeing Seiya was about to break free of his bonds.

"Give it to me!" Aluminum Siren declared when Seiya broke free of his binds.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" Seiya transformed. "I told you that I would protect you if something happened." Star Fighter remarked.

"Oh, how terrible!" Aluminum Siren fumed. "Stewardess, get this person!"

"Yes!" the three Phages replied, still tangling with the four girls.

"How stupid, Seiya." Yaten muttered.

"There's no choice." Taiki conceded. "Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" Yaten, too, was forced to transform.

"Starlights, Stage On!" the three Starlights declared.

"No way!" Minako gasped.

"Yaten is Star Healer?" Rei echoed.

"Taiki is..." Usagi trailed.

"Star Maker?" Makoto finished.

"No way..." Aluminum Siren muttered. "Stewardess!"

"Yes!" the Phages chorused. "I'm flying!"

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter released her attack, knocking the Phages to the ground.

"You gals, get away!" Star Healer warned.

"No, we're not!" Rei insisted. "Ami, transform now!"

"Yes!" Ami nodded.

"Holy Mars Power, Make Up!" Rei transformed.

"Holy Moon Power, Make Up!" Usagi called.

"Holy Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Makoto pulled out her henshin pen.

"Holy Venus Power, Make Up!" Minako produced her 'Myrtles Crown'.

"Aeon Mercury Power, Make Up!" Ami removed her Caduceus pendent from her neck.

"What is this?" Aluminum Siren gasped in shock. "What is this? So many! Stewardess!"

"Yes!" the Phages chorused. "Please put on an oxygen mask! Please pump up your emergency gear! Something to drink?"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker fired her attack

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" that was from Star Healer.

"Stewardess!" Aluminum Siren gasped when the two attack knocked the Phages down.

"Mercury, now!" Mars urged. "Do it for them!"

"Yes!" Mercury nodded. "Mercury Glacial Restoration!" The now Jinseizuishou-energy-infused

"Beautiful!" Stewardess squealed when all three were encased in a glacier and instantly covering them head to toe in pure ice. They stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing the three fully healed flight attendants in its wake and their 'Star Seeds' returning to their bodies. Aluminum Siren was, too, incased in the Jinseizuishou-energy-infused glacier. Just as the ice shattered around Aluminum Siren, her bracelets broke off. Stunned, Aluminum Siren looked at her wrists, just as Iron Mouse had done after Mercury freed her. "I'm free... like Iron Mouse? But... why?"

"If Iron Mouse was forced, I would suspect the same for the rest of you." Mercury reasoned as she knelt before the healed Animamate. " Every life is precious." she repeated her quote. "As long as there is life, there is hope."

"Mercury-sama!" Aluminum Siren exclaimed in worry when Mercury fell to one knee.

"I'm okay." Mercury assured, using her Caduceus staff for support. "The healing just took a lot out of me. I never had to heal four people at one go."

* * *

In her throne room...

"Again?" Galaxia frowned coldly, replaying the image of Mercury freeing Aluminum Siren; somehow the Earth born Mercury had freed yet another of her minions from her control.

"She didn't really find it, did she?" Tin Nyanko accused. "Afterall, it was too much for Siren."

* * *

After the flight was over...

"Thank you for flying with JAL 135." the announced declared. "Your baggage will be coming down carousel number three. Please make sure to pick up your baggage."

The Three Lights faced the Senshi at the airport in silence, with the latter turning and walking away.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yeah, I healed Aluminum Siren. Happy now? Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Starlights and Solar System Senshi now know each others' identities, but distrust each other - even though Seiya and Usagi are convinced that they can work together.


	16. Confrontation Between Sailor Senshi

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 15 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: Torn Between Duty and Friendship! Confrontation Between Sailor Senshi

* * *

In school the next day...

Ami was brooding in her seat, wondering if it was a good idea to reveal her Mercury self in front of Yaten.

* * *

In Crown later...

"Afterall, all three of them didn't come to school today." Usagi stated.

"Don't worry." Minako assured. "They'll come tomorrow."

"I doubt it." Makoto pointed out, only to have Minako nudge her warningly. "Right..." she corrected herself, seeing Ami's depressed look.

"They'll come tomorrow." Usagi added.

"It's shocking that Three Lights are girls." Minako noted. "It's like my love has disappeared."

"But Taiki is Taiki." Makoto argued. "We should still be around as we did before."

"You're not supposed to take things lightly." Artemis warned, only to be silenced by the girls' glares. "What?" he stammered.

"They must have a reason for keeping their identities a secret and being idols." Luna reasoned.

"Why did they come here from outside the Solar System?" Usagi wondered.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Minako asked.

"I think I am in shock." Ami admitted.

"Shock?" the girls echoed.

"I thought we knew each other pretty well, but not quite." Ami voiced.

"Right..." Minako agreed.

"We didn't tell them about ourselves either, did we?" Usagi added.

* * *

In their room...

"Hey!" Taiki voiced, flipping on the light switch as he and Yaten entered.

"Hey, why are you in this dark room?" Yaten inquired. "Seiya, wake up!" he chided, the two entering the room.

"Sorry, what was that?" Seiya asked.

"Come on, you don't have time to be dull!" Yaten scolded. "Do you know that?"

"You know what we have to do, right?" Taiki reminded his leader, having placed a chiding hand on Yaten's shoulder, making the silver-haired Light back off.

"Yeah, to find our Princess." Seiya replied.

"That's fine!" Taiki stated.

"The problem is that we have is too much noise." Yaten complained.

"I don't think so." Taiki objected. "The more noise they make, the further Galaxia's eyes will stray from us."

"I see." Yaten smiled, understanding his reasoning.

"I really hope that the fight between Mercury and Galaxia gets fierce." Taiki nodded.

"Stop it!" Seiya barked. "They're fighting to protect this planet as well! Don't you feel ashamed to take advantage of that?"

"Oh, is that right?" Yaten shrugged. "You're worrying about that girl, Seiya."

"What?" Seiya glared.

"That's the truth." Yaten snorted.

"Stop it, please!" Taiki stepped in.

"Seiya, you're confusing the image of our Princess with Mercury." Yaten shrugged Seiya's grip off.

"We have only one Princess." Taiki reminded. "You know that, don't you?"

* * *

In her throne room...

"I am Tin Nyanko." Tin Nyanko introduced herself as she and Lead Crow knelt before their mistress. "And swear to cooperate with Crow to help you, Galaxia-sama." she reached over to Lead Crow's hands. "Right, Crow?"

"What?" Leader Crow glared, slapping off Tin Nyanko's hands.

"Don't joke, Crow!" Tin Nyanko flustered at Galaxia's glare. "Did you forget? I'm sorry!" she exclaimed when Galaxia raised her finger.

"That planet." Galaxia pointed.

"What?" Tin Nyanko blinked. "The Solar System?"

"On the third planet of this Solar System, I feel a big wave of power." Galaxia stated.

"Really?" Tin Nyanko wondered. "On that rural planet?"

"I can't forgive anyone who's going to interfere with my goal." Galaxia warned.

"Yes, madam." Tin Nyanko stammered.

"I won't allow there to be any confrontations against me." Galaxia cautioned. "I don't care if all the life on this planet dies. Hurry up and get all the 'Star Seeds' there. There's no time to waste."

"Yes, madam!" the two remaining Animamates bowed. "With your honor!"

* * *

In Galaxy TV...

"Damn, I'm mad." Nyanko Suzu kicked a trashcan over. "The workload has increased again. Crow isn't that helpful. What is this?" she flicked Reiko's dangling toy. "Waste is waste, afterall."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akane demanded, seeing the tossed toy.

"There you are, waste number two." Suzu shrugged. "Don't you get it? I'm cleaning up the garbage."

"How can you say that?" Akane defended. "Sire completed the work she was assigned."

"Oh dear." Suzu shrugged. "She was healed by Mercury, wasn't she? Because she... You had better be careful, otherwise..."

"STOP!" Akane exploded.

"Hey, why are you so excited?" Suzu chided.

"You'll see." Akane swore. "You're going to look up to me!"

"I'm certain she won't be helpful." Suzu shrugged.

* * *

In the Fuku Fuku Department store...

"The world of mystery." the intercom came on. "Right now, here the Fuku Fuku Department Store, the fortune-telling exhibition is being held."

"Oh god." Rei muttered in her booth. "Grandpa got me a terrible job. Why do I have to do this? What if someone I know finds out? It would be a life-long embarrassment."

"Excuse me." Seiya entered. "Is it okay?"

"Yes, sure!" Rei replaced her veil. _Wow, a nice looking man! Seiya!_ She recognized. _God, I started off with someone I know!_

"As a matter of fact, I have a girl in mind." Seiya confessed.

_What?_ Rei blinked. _Is it Ami?_

"I told her a lie and kept it secret." Seiya continued. "I wanted to tell her, but she found out before I could."

_This isn't good..._ Rei gaped. _What should I say to him?_

"My friends don't appreciate that I'm worried about it." Seiya added. "I, myself, know that it isn't a good time to do it. And she might not forgive the fact that I lied to her. But I want to see her again! I don't know what to do. How stupid of me." he smiled. "You can't tell such things by fortune-telling. Please forget about it."

"Wait!" Rei voiced as Seiya stood up to leave. _God, I did it._ She stopped herself. _But how can I let him leave?_ "Please be seated." she said. _Oh God, what should I do?_ She wondered as Seiya retook his seat. _If fortune-telling helped, I could solve any problem._

"Can you see something?" Seiya asked.

"The answer you are looking for..." Rei started. "The answer is... not here."

"What?" Seiya twitched.

"The important thing is honesty, isn't it?" Rei reminded. "If you feel bad about having told her a lie, the first thing is to apologize. Everything starts there, doesn't it?"

"You..." Seiya noted. "Have pretty good insight. I tried fortune-telling without doing what I should have done first. I feel refreshed by your words. Thank you."

"This is bad for my heart." Rei sighed after Seiya was out of earshot. "I want to quit and go home! Please come in." she stated when another person entered her booth. _Ami!_ She blinked at the girl.

"As a matter of fact, I have a boy in mind." this time, it was Ami's turn to confess.

"What?" Rei exclaimed. _Damn!_ She cursed, realizing she had given herself away. "Don't you have a fiance somewhere?" she reminded.

"Yes, that's right." Ami replied. "But I'm not talking about him regarding love."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Rei muttered. "So?" she prodded.

"So, I had a small problem in between." Ami continued. "I want to talk to him, but he doesn't come to school. I don't know what to do."

"If he doesn't come to school, why don't you go see him?" Rei suggested.

"But I don't know where he is." Ami admitted.

"Why don't you look for him?" Rei pressed. "It's not going to help if you make excuses that you don't know where he is. If you're worrying about being unable to talk to him, you'll miss an important thing."

"Great!" Ami gushed. "Can you see that stuff too?"

"Of course." Rei replied. "I know what you're thinking, Ami." and removed her veil.

"Rei!" Ami blinked.

"The important thing is to have courage to do what you wish." Rei advised. "You can worry about what he thinks when you see him. Here you go." she handed Ami a winning ticket.

"Rei, this is..." Ami blinked at the ticket.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO Announcer: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

VO Announcer: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evily. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

VO A: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

VO A: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the FM No. 10 radio station..

"Jack's invitation at Night consists of your letters and requests." DJ Jack stated on air. "Tonight's program is brought to you by my guests, Three Lights. Well, it seems there's more ladies than usual because of you, Three Lights. The odds of getting a seat in the open recording is a historic high of one out of forty. This assures their popularity. Now Seiya, would you read the letter while the requested song plays? Seiya?" he prodded when he noticed Seiya's attention was diverted.

"Seiya." Taiki warned.

"Yes." Seiya replied.

"Please read the letter." DJ Jack stated.

"Yes." Seiya nodded and read. "'Everything starts there...? Pen name 'Light From A Star' requests the song 'Shooting Star'."

"Do we have such a letter?" DJ Jack wondered.

"To 'Light From A Star'," Seiya added as the song played, focusing his attention entirely on Ami, alerting Taiki and Yaten in the process. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't mean to deceive you. I can't tell you the details, but I think we can get to know each other, someday."

_Seiya, no, Shiva._ Ami mused. _I'm sorry that I can't understand your situation. Someday we can talk about the truth. I can believe you, like always, can't I? Looks like I have no other choice then._ She let out a wry smile. _If we really want this to work, the other two will have to regain their memories._

* * *

After the recording...

"Here you go!" Seiya finished the last of his autographing.

"Thank you!" the fangirls gushed and left.

"Shiva." Ami nodded, noticing Seiya's glance.

"Thank you for your time today, Lady Adeline." Seiya returned the nod.

"Thank you for your message, Shiva." Ami replied. "Even if it's not a good time, someday, we can get to know each other, can't we, just like before."

"Yes, someday." Seiya agreed.

"Although it _would_ be easier if Brahma and Vishnu would stop glaring at me." Ami joked.

"Seiya, why don't you stop it?" Yaten chided.

"I can't stand your behavior, especially tonight." Taiki agreed.

"You know, Shiva." Ami voiced. "If we _really_ want this to work, these two," she pointed to Taiki and Yaten. "Will have to regain their memories, like you did."

"That's true." Seiya agreed when DJ Jack suddenly screamed.

"Don't you _just_ love the Universe sometimes?" Ami muttered and hurried off.

"Seiya!" Yaten raised a hand to stop his leader from following.

"Let her go." Taiki agreed.

"Aeon Mercury Power, Make Up!" Ami transformed.

* * *

Outside the station...

"Damn, another black!" Lead Crow cursed.

"Hold it right there!" Mercury declared. "I can't forgive you for stealing the heart of a DJ who sends a song of love to everyone. Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" she twirled her Caduceus."In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!" she posed.

"Damn!" Lead Crow growled. "Sailor DJ!"

"Yes!" DJ leapt. "How are you doing? Is everybody listening to the radio? I'll send you a... song!" and sent a CD flying at the Ice Senshi.

Mercury jumped to dodge the attack as the CD sliced through the vendoring machine.

"Oh, don't keep running around." DJ tsked. "I like it when you have a positive attitude."

"That was just creepy." Mercury muttered.

"Let's be happy together!" DJ declared and released several CDs at Mercury.

"Hailstorm Burst!" Mercury froze the CDs in place.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shattered the CDs with her attack.

"Everyone!" Mercury blinked at the arriving Senshi.

"Now, Mercury!" Jupiter called.

"Mercury Glacial Restoration!" Mercury released her attack.

"Beautiful!" DJ squealed when he was encased in a glacier and instantly covering him head to toe in pure ice. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed DJ Jack in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

"Damn you!" Lead Crow cursed. "Because of you, Siren was... I'll finish all of you off!"

"Mercury!" Venus placed herself before the Ice Senshi.

"Let us take care of this." Mars requested.

"No, I can't just run." Mercury insisted. "If I can heal Iron Mouse and Aluminum Siren, maybe she too..." she readied her Caduceus.

"Oh my." Tin Nyanko appeared behind the corner. "I worried about her all the way over here, but she's no good at all. Attacking from the front is for stupid people."

"We have a duty to protect this planet." Mercury asserted.

"I've heard it many times!" Lead Crow snapped.

Behind them, Tin Nyanko took aim with her paw cannon and focused on Mercury.

Mercury turned just as Tin Nyanko released her cannon, too late to even dodge or defend herself when Seiya rushed in and took the attack for her.

"Shiva!" Mercury cushioned the untransformed Starlight's fall.

"Nyanko, what are you doing?" Lead Crow demanded.

"I came because you're unreliable." Tin Nyanko shrugged, stepping out.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer fired her attack.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker released her attack, the combined attack blasting the last two Animamates.

"We'd better retreat for a while." Tin Nyanko suggested.

"It's your fault!" Lead Crow snapped. "Squeeze in!" she fumed, the two proceeded to retreat via the phone box.

"Your butt is too big!" Tin Nyanko retorted. "Why don't you go on a diet?"

"You should do something about your chest!" Lead Crow glared.

"What?" Tin Nyanko snipped.

"Really, you're still so reckless." Mercury sighed in resignation and formed a watery orb in her palm. "Healing Waters." she closed up Seiya's wounds with her magic.

"Why..." Star Healer asked. "Nobody outside our planet is supposed to know of her past incarnation's name, so why _do you know_?"

"Perhaps, it would be easier if the two of you remembered as well." Mercury stated, allowing Neo-Queen Adeline to manifest. "Recall your past memories, Sailors Star Maker and Star Healer, and your true names, Brahma and Vishnu!" she called, letting the light of the Jinseizuishou to shine.

"This is..." both Starlights were bathed in the pure energy wave. "We... remember..."

"Welcome back, the two of you." the Solar Queen smiled at the two Starlights.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, even though the Senshi won't let them see each other, the Starlights and Ami are convinced that they can be allies, and Seiya finds a way to tell Ami about the Starlights and their past.


	17. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten's Past

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 16 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: Truth Revealed! Seiya, Taiki and Yaten's Past

* * *

Nighttime on a skyscraper rooftop...

"Why did you call us here?" Yaten demanded.

"Oh?" Neptune remarked at the Three Lights' unimpressed expressions, the four Outer Senshi having transformed using the cover of the dark cloud. "You don't get surprised easily, do you?

"We anticipated it somehow." Taiki voiced.

"To protect this planet from enemies outside the Solar System " Neptune started.

"IS our duty." Pluto finished.

"Don't you see, we have a common enemy." Saturn reasoned.

"And to ensure that there is trust on both sides, we chose to reveal our identities to you." Uranus added. "Although, we have the utmost faith in our Queen's judgment, but we'll be watching the three of you _very_ closely. A single attack against our Queen, and we'll deem the alliance dissolved."

"Understood." Star Fighter nodded. "The four of you never change, do you?" she smiled knowingly.

* * *

After school the next day...

"Oh, Crown's cake!" Usagi started, seeing Ami's downcast expression as she, Ami and Makoto walked home. "They're going to remake the menu, aren't they?

"Oh, that's right!" Makoto agreed, noticing Usagi's wink. "Do you want to go, Ami?"

"Yeah..." Ami nodded uninterestedly.

"Oh, but on second thought, the cake should be home-made, right?" Usagi reasoned.

"That's right!" Makoto agreed. "I can come over and make a cake at your place, Ami."

"Yeah..." Ami nodded uninterestedly.

"Are you listening?" Usagi prodded.

"Yeah..." Ami nodded uninterestedly and Usagi sighed.

"Ami!" Minako called. "Call this right away! I heard that Three Lights is doing a rehearsal for their live show right now. You want to know Seiya's condition, don't you?"

"Thank you, Minako!" Ami took the piece of paper.

"Good job." Makoto noted as Ami took off.

"Of course!" Minako declared. "My network even makes the DNA blush!"

"It's not DNA, but CIA, right?" Makoto corrected.

"Right..." Minako chuckled nervously, as the other two laughed.

* * *

In a phone booth...

"Hello?" Ami voiced once the line connected. "I was wondering how Shiva was doing?"

"He's alright, Lady Adeline." Taiki assured.

"Still so straightforward, aren't you, Brahma?" Ami muttered. "Look, between the Golden Age and now, I know we've a _lot_ of catching up to do, and as long as I could remember, you and Vishnu have never been this detached. Dare I ask what had happened?"

"You'll never understand!" Yaten snatched the phone away.

"Vishnu... still so blunt." Ami sighed. "Then, make me understand!" she insisted.

* * *

At their rehearsal ground...

"It's for the best." Taiki reasoned, realizing that Seiya had overheard.

"She's right though." Seiya voiced. "Wasn't it Uranus who said that in order for this alliance to work, trust must go both ways?"

"You don't mean..." Yaten gasped, realizing his leader's implication.

Seiya nodded in confirmation.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"So, you can't see him." Minako noted.

"Yeah." Ami nodded.

"Come on, cheer up, Ami." Rei soothed. "Of course, you'll see him."

"That's true." Haruka agreed.

"To ensure that our alliance would work, we made it a point to transform in front of the Starlights." Michiru added.

"But Ruka-papa also made it known that any attack against you means the alliance is instantly dissolved." Hotaru supplied.

"As we said, they're intruders from outside of the Solar System." Haruka reasoned. "But because those three Senshi had an alliance with the Solar Kingdom before, we trust you judgment on this."

"The enemies are also Senshi." Setsuna reminded.

"You see?" Michiru stated. "This war is among Senshi. So we have to be cautious."

"Right." Haruka agreed. "We'll protect our planet and, more importantly, you."

* * *

In Galaxy TV...

"What's wrong?" Suzu chided, noticing Akane's glare. "You look angry. Did you find the next target?

"Don't give me a hand again, okay?" Akane warned.

"Oh?" Suzu blinked. "I didn't choose to help. To be honest, it was overtime. I thought it was good for you as well."

"What?" Akane glared.

"Well, good luck." Suzu waved.

_Wait and see!_ Akane swore. _I will find the real 'Star Seed'._ "Speaking of amusement parks, Siren loved them." she picked up a magazine. "Okay, he's the next one." she decided.

* * *

In the Mizuno household...

Ami was alerted by the phone. "Hello?" she took the call.

"Tonight, we're live at Megalopolis." Seiya started.

"Please hear our song." Yaten requested, the Three Lights obviously having put the conversation on loudspeaker on their side.

"Uranus is right." Taiki voiced. "Trust must work both ways. That's why..."

"We want you to listen to our past." Yaten added. "And understand why we are what we are now." and ended the call.

"Chibi?" ChibiChibi blinked.

"I understand." Ami nodded. "Thank you, ChibiChibi."

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to Beryl's throne room. As usual, the red-haired freak queen is looking at her crystal ball and smiling stupidly. She suddenly looks up and around to the assorted crowd of youma waiting in the shadows around her throne.

Beryl: So Jadeite, what plan do you have this time? (Pause.) Jadeite? (Another pause.) Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite? (Yet another pause.) Where the f*** are those useless generals?

Youma: (A green penguin, walking out of the shadows.) My Queen, they're at the new McYouma.

Beryl: Oh crap, the opening was today? (Thinks as she looks at the penguin-like youma.) Okay, I dub thee Penguinite. Now go and try killing the Senshi. I have... More urgent matters to take care of.

Penguinite: (Bows.) At your command, my Queen.

Cut to a building a few blocks away from Beryl's castle, where we can see the Generals eating burgers and slacking off. Beryl teleports in and starts shouting at them, but then Kunzite shows her the burgers and she shrugs and starts eating as well.

VOA: McYouma. One hundred percent Grade A human meat. Introducing the new McDubber and McPolitician! Only in McYouma.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the Megalopolis...

Ami arrived at the ticket booth, only to find that the tickets were all sold out. Turning around, she noticed the Ferris Wheel.

When the show started, the Three Lights opened their eyes as they searched for the Aeon Senshi, only to find that she was nowhere in sight.

_Water-drops, are you listening to us somewhere, or... _Seiya mused.

"Seiya, there!" Yaten hissed, spotting the watery-blue glimmer of Ami's henshin pen in a car of the Ferris Wheel.

"So, she came after all." Taiki smiled.

* * *

In her chosen car on the Ferris Wheel...

Ami gave the Three Lights a nod.

* * *

Onstage...

"Let's begin, shall we?" Seiya told his team and began to sing.

* * *

In her chosen car on the Ferris Wheel...

_The way they are singing is different._ Ami sensed. _What's this feeling? My heart is getting hot and lonely._

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find not only was herself floating in space, she had also reverted back to her Queen Adeline form.

_Can you see it, Lady Adeline?_ Yaten thought.

_Everything was Galaxia's doing._ Taiki added.

_She's going to destroy all the stars and planets in the entire galaxy._ Seiya continued, the Three Lights showing the Solar Queen their past.

"No way!" Adeline gasped in disbelief.

_Her goal is to collect the energy of each star and planet in the galaxy, the real 'Star Seed'._ Seiya narrated.

_If she get them all, the whole galaxy will belong to her._ Taiki continued.

_Our planet was destroyed by her._ Yaten confessed.

"So Kakyuu..." Adeline trailed.

_Yes._ Seiya confirmed. _Our last hope, our Princess, Kakyuu, escaped Galaxia's evil hand and headed for Earth. Following her, we have arrived on this rural planet._

"Kakyuu.." Adeline gasped at the shadowy figure that then appeared in front of her. "Her glow is still so warm." then, she was snapped out of the visions.

* * *

Onstage...

_Did you get it, Water-drops?_ Seiya wondered, before he collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

In his office...

"Seiya collapsed?" Shiro Takeo echoed. "What trouble!"

"Are you the general manager, Shiro Takeo?" Akane blocked his path.

"Yes I am, but who are you?" Shiro wondered.

"I'm Karasuma from Galaxy TV." Akane presented her name card.

"I don't have time for this right now." Shiro brushed past her.

_See?_ Akane smirked as Shiro took off. _I don't need a formal greeting, Siren._ And revealed her true form.

"What?" Shiro stopped in his tracks.

Without a word, Lead Crow released her energy blasts and extracted Shiro's 'Star Seed'. "Again?" she fumed when the 'Star Seed' turned black and retreated via her phone box.

"Sailor Amuse!" Amuse declared when he manifested.

* * *

Backstage...

"Seiya?" Taiki turned to find his leader had disappeared as the ambulance arrived.

"He was just here." Yaten added. "Must have gone to find her."

* * *

In the amusement park...

"I want to see her..." Seiya staggered towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Shiva!" Ami has exited from the Ferris Wheel.

"Water-drops." Seiya smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ami knelt by him, ready to use her healing powers on him again when they heard screams. "What?" she turned to see Amuse before them.

"Hey! Hey!" Amuse stated. "I have many balloons for you."

"Gonna love the Universe." Ami muttered in heavy sarcasm.

"Damn, has Galaxia invade here too?" Seiya cursed and pulled out his Sailor Star Change.

"Idiot! If Brahma and Vishnu shout and scream you, don't say I didn't warn you." Ami chided. "Let me handle this. Aeon Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Amuse?" Amuse blinked at the Senshi.

"This is a pleasant amusement park!" Mercury declared. "I can't forgive you for attacking those who come here for fun! Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" she twirled her Caduceus."In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!" she posed.

"Have a look!" Amuse announced. "I have many colors, like red and blue." and released his exploding balloons at Mercury.

"Tsunami Freeze!" Mercury froze the balloons before they impacted.

"I have others with short ears and long ones!" Amuse added and fired his rabbit balloons at the pair.

"Ice Shield!" Mercury raised her barrier before the balloons could hit.

"Now, what kind of color would you like next?" Amuse inquired.

_If this keeps up, Seiya will..._ Mercury looked at her fellow untransformed Senshi.

"Time Bomb!" Pluto's attack blasted the next wave off.

"The sky planet is my guardian deity, Senshi of Wind, Uranus!" Uranus declared.

"The deep sea planet is my guardian deity, Senshi of Embrace, Neptune!" Neptune announced.

"The death and rebirth planet is my guardian deity, Senshi of Destruction, Saturn!" Saturn stated.

"The planet of time and space is my guardian deity, Senshi of Revolution, Pluto!" Pluto remarked.

"We're the four Senshi from the Outer Solar System." Uranus finished. "Here..."

"We are!" the four Senshi chorused.

"I still have lots!" Amuse fired his balloons at the new arrivals.

"Flood Gate!" Neptune's water sphere destroyed the balloons. "Oh, what a troublemaker." she chided, the Outer Senshi jumping down to defend their Queen.

"Thank you." Mercury beamed. "You've come here to help us."

"Perhaps." Uranus smirked.

"Uranus-papa, it's coming!" Saturn warned.

"I'll give you a special big one!" Amuse declared and merged his remaining balloons into a big balloon.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus fired her energy blast.

"Death Sickle!" Saturn merged her energy arc with Uranus' attack and the combined attack sliced the large balloon into half, causing it to explode.

"Now, Mercury!" Pluto shouted.

"Yes!" Mercury nodded."Mercury Freezing Restoration!" she released her attack.

"Beautiful!" Amuse squealed before he was instantly covering him head to toe in pure ice. He stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered, revealing a fully healed Shiro in its wake and his 'Star Seed' returning to his body.

* * *

After the battle...

"Really, you're still so reckless." Haruka smirked at Seiya who was being supported by his teammates. "What would have happened if we hadn't come?"

"I don't think we want to know." Yaten replied jokingly. "But what is more important it," he looked at Ami. "You understood our message."

At Ami's acknowledging nod, he added, "Then the performance was not a waste. See you." he nodded and the two Lights took Seiya back to the ambulance.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Lead Crow targets Mercury for her Star Seed, as the Starlights go after ChibiChibi, believing that she knows where their Princess is.


	18. Princess Kakyuu Appears

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 17 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: The Jinseizuishou is Stolen! Princess Kakyuu Appears

* * *

Time passes...

ChibiChibi wandered through the streets of Tokyo.

"ChibiChibi." she then proceeded to follow a butterfly made of red light. She steps from sidewalk to forest, following the butterfly until it joined a crowd of others hovering over a lake and ChibiChibi stepped onto the lake's surface and walked towards the clustering butterflies. The butterflies then coalesced into a ball of red light, which then disappeared to reveal an incense burner. As a storm of flower petals rushed out of the holes in the burner, Chibi Chibi transformed into Chibi Chibi Moon.

* * *

In their room...

"Could it be...?" Seiya realized, as the butterflies rushed past them.

"Yes, it's for certain." Taiki confirmed.

"Our Princess' energy?" Yaten wondered. "It's gone!" he gasped when the butterflies vanished.

"It was weak, but it was our Princess' energy." Taiki affirmed.

"That means she's somewhere nearby." Seiya concluded.

* * *

In her throne room...

_What?_ Galaxia sensed the energy ripple.

"Galaxia-sama?" Tin Nyanko inquired.

"Am I too sensitive?" Galaxia wondered. "No, I felt it."

"What is wrong, Madam?" Tin Nyanko pressed.

"Shut up!" Galaxia snapped. "Be quiet! It's the wave of those who are against me! Are they waking up?"

* * *

After the short battle with Sailor Gamer...

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi tugged Ami's skirt.

"Okay." Ami smiled. "It's time to go home."

"Go home!" ChibiChibi repeated as Ami picked her up.

"Alright, Little Ms. Anxious." Ami giggled.

_This scent is of our Princess!_ Taiki realized as Ami walked past him. _Why was it coming from those two?_

* * *

Time passes, in their room...

"I felt the energy of our Princess nearby." Seiya mused.

"Our message must have reached our Princess, right?" Yaten concluded.

"The other day, I noticed the scent of our Princess." Taiki informed.

"Really?" Yaten gasped.

"Where?" Seiya pressed.

"I'm certain... but..." Taiki trailed.

"I wonder if there's a reason why she won't appear." Seiya mused.

* * *

After the short battle with Sailor Musician...

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi chased after Artemis.

"I hope you win." Ami remarked.

"Well, if I don't, it's Yaten's fault." Minako joked.

"I judged harshly." Yaten admitted.

"What?" Minako echoed.

"However, you shined the most." Yaten added.

"Really?" Minako flushed.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi continued her chase.

"This scent is...!" Yaten gasped in shock. "Princess?" he turned to ChibiChibi.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi leapt at the rattan basket Artemis was taking refuge in.

_This is the scent Taiki was talking about._ Yaten realized.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi muttered, swirly-eyed, having missed her target as Artemis looked pleased with himself.

* * *

Time passes, in school...

It was the season for the Jubaan High School's festival and Usagi's class had decided to organize a coffee shop.

"Perfect!" Usagi put the finishing touches on the welcoming poster.

"Hi, everyone!" Minako called.

"Is it ready?" Usagi asked.

"Tada!" Minako posed in the waitress uniform. "How do you like it? Good?"

"It's still being stitched." Makoto supplied. "But it should look like this." she presented the final uniform to the class.

"Looks cute." Usagi gushed.

"The outfit looks fabulous because the model is good." Minako boasted. "I knew it! I should be 'Miss Jubaan High', right?"

"I look cute with this as well, don't I?" Usagi raved.

"Hey!" Minako muttered.

"But it's big around the waist." Usagi noted.

"Oh, I used Minako for the measurements." Makoto replied, causing everyone to look meaningfully at Minako.

"You're trying to provoke me, aren't you?" Minako twitched.

* * *

Later...

"A school festival is exciting, isn't it?" Makoto voiced. "We get to stay together this late."

"That's why it's called a festival." Minako pointed out.

"Right." Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Besides that, I like the atmosphere since everyone's mind is united as one." Usagi mused. "I believe it's important for everyone to work together."

"Usagi." Makoto blinked in surprise.

"They're still singing." Minako noted as the Three Lights' hit song played on the radio.

"I hope they can come and see us." Makoto stated.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded.

* * *

In Galaxy TV...

"She still kept this picture?" Akane mused. "How nice of her. If I'd known this was the last time, I would have smiled a bit." she picked up the photo she and Reiko had taken together. "Please wait for me Siren. I will find a real 'Star Seed'. What's this?" she opened Reiko's drawer and took out a bookmarked notebook. Flipping to the bookmarked page, she gasped.

* * *

In her throne room...

"I feel it... the birth of lights." Galaxia mused. "Even if I collect thousands of 'Star Seeds', I can't control the galaxy as long as that person exists. I have to perish the birth of lights quickly."

"Galaxia-sama!" Tin Nyanko greeted. "Did you call me?"

"What about a real 'Star Seed'?" Galaxia barked.

"Yes, I've narrowed it down to some, but..." Tin Nyanko stammered.

"In other words, you haven't found it yet?" Galaxia glared.

"Well... I mean..." Tin Nyanko flustered.

"Let me handle it!" Lead Crow stepped up. "I finally found the host of a real 'Star Seed'."

"Don't tell us lies!" Tin Nyanko snapped.

"Shut up!" Galaxia barked. "Do you swear by that?" she asked Lead Crow.

"I swear on my life." Lead Crow promised.

"I won't tolerate failure." Galaxia reminded.

"Yes!" Lead Crow bowed.

* * *

In Galaxy TV...

"Wait, you look confident, don't you?" Suzu noted as Akane proceeded off.

"You and I are different." Akane insisted.

"What do you mean?" Suzu barked.

"You can't understand." Akane replied.

"What?" Suzu glared.

"Because you don't have one." Akane stated. "Someone called a rival."

"What are you talking about?" Suzu retorted.

"As I said, you can't understand." Akane concluded. "Bye!"

"Someone?" Suzu growled.

* * *

In their room...

"Why don't you finish it?" Yaten voiced as Seiya let out his frustrations on the drums.

"Damn!" Seiya cursed and ended with a hit to the cymbal. "It's like we're being teased! We sang, sang, and sang! Our message should have reached her! Why hasn't our Princess appeared yet? Why?"

"Where are you going?" Yaten asked as Seiya stormed off.

"To cool down." Seiya replied.

"Seiya!" Yaten chided.

"It's true that our Princess is near." Taiki stated.

"I felt it too." Yaten added. "The scent of our Princess from that little girl."

"Are you saying that the girl has a clue?" Taiki surmised.

"If so, it should be easy." Yaten noted.

* * *

On an overhead bridge...

"This town is filled with our song." Seiya remarked, the lyrics of their songs resonating in his ears. "Why doesn't it reach her?

* * *

In front of the Mizuno household...

"I must be stupid." Seiya reasoned, his feet having led him to Ami's door.

* * *

In her room...

"What?" Ami noticed a red butterfly flutter by. "A butterfly? What was that?" she opened her window. "Who's there?" she noticed someone at the gates.

"Hi." Seiya greeted.

"Shiva?" Ami raised a brow. "This isn't Romeo and Juliet, you know." she joked. "Just a second, I'll be right down."

"That's alright." Seiya assured. "I'm happy just to see your face."

"You're weird, aren't you?" Ami remarked. "Guys are called a Peeping Tom when you come into a pretty girl's room at night. But considering who are you..." she smirked.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Seiya complained, mildly insulted. "Nice to see you. Bye!"

"Seiya." Ami voiced as Seiya proceeded to walk off. "Next Sunday, we're having a school festival. I know you guys are busy, but if you can visit us, it'll make everyone happy."

"What's our class doing?" Seiya asked.

"A coffee shop, from what the girls told me." Ami replied.

"That's mediocre." Seiya shrugged.

"Knew you'll say that." Ami joked. "Mako's cake is unforgettably good."

"Chibi..." ChibiChibi peered over her shoulder.

"Sorry, did I wake up?" Ami blinked.

"I'll inform the guys." Seiya stated. "But, I'll go to the festival. Good night."

"Good night." Ami nodded, cradling the sleeping ChibiChibi.

As he walked off, Seiya saw one of the red butterflies fly by and disappear into Ami's room. "That scent was..." he frowned when the room's lights turned off.

* * *

At the school festival...

"Thank you for waiting." Minako presented a plate of pancakes to her visitors.

"You look pretty nice in that outfit." Hitoshi noted.

"Oh, definitely." Minako gushed at the compliment.

"This cake is good too." Ami added as ChibiChibi dug into her cake. "You seem to have a good reputation."

"There's a lot of customers." Thomas noticed.

"Well, half of them may be here to see Three Lights." Minako pointed out.

"I don't think they'll come." Rei sighed.

"That's not necessarily true." Ami corrected.

"Seiya is coming?" Rei echoed.

"No way!" Minako gasped.

"He said he'll tell the guys." Ami replied. "But he promised he'll come."

"Did you see him?" Usagi pressed.

"When?" Rei insisted.

"It's a secret." Ami winked.

"Unbelievable." the girls chorused.

"Hi!" Seiya greeted.

"Seiya!" the girls blinked.

"Thanks for coming." Ami stated.

"I just wanted to try some of the cake that Water-drops recommended." Seiya stated.

"Oh my!" Makoto exclaimed. "I ran out!"

"Really?" Seiya twitched.

"I'll make some right away." Makoto returned to the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Rei followed.

"Seiya." Usagi voiced, pulling out a waiter's uniform. "Since you're here, do you want to be a waiter for a while?"

"No, I'm a little reluctant." Seiya voiced.

"Eh?" Yuichiro started. "Where's ChibiChibi?"

"Don't tell me..." Ami trailed. "She disappeared... again! Oh my goodness! Excuse me!" she apologized hurriedly and dashed off to find the child.

* * *

Elsewhere...

ChibiChibi was walking through the festival when she saw a red butterfly.

"A butterfly!" she ran after it. "A butterfly!" and finally settling down under a tree. Taking out the incense burner from her porch, she giggled as the butterfly landed on top of the burner and vanished as two shadows overloomed her.

"Can we have that?" Taiki requested.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to a rocky wasteland, where we can see Frodo Baggins walking, along with Sam, and followed by Gollum.

Frodo: We must hurry, I feel him looking at me.

Sam: What about the other one?

Frodo: That girl? I fear Sauron much more than I fear her.

Gollum: She wants to steal our preciousssss...

Sam: Oh shut up, you freak.

Just then, a girl wearing a white robe, with long, black hair that falls down in front of her, covering her face, appears in front of the group. The three stare at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

Girl: I'm sorry, Frodo, but your seven days are up.

VOA: Lord of The Ring. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Looks nice and yellow." Rei noted as Makoto took her newly baked cake back into the classroom.

"Do you think Seiya will like it?" Makoto wondered.

"Of course." Rei confirmed.

"They're here too." Makoto noticed the other two Lights downstairs.

Downstairs...

"No!" ChibiChibi refused, her balloon flying off.

"No doubt." Yaten concluded. "That's our Princess' incense burner."

"Now, please hand it to me." Taiki requested again.

"No!" ChibiChibi shook her head. "No!"

* * *

Upstairs...

"ChibiChibi!" Rei gasped.

"How terrible." Makoto remarked. "Rei, get the others."

"Sure!" Rei nodded and the two spilt up.

* * *

Downstairs...

As the two Lights closed in on her, ChibiChibi took off fleeing.

"Now, hand it to me." Yaten blocked her path.

"No!" ChibiChibi wailed and took off in another direction when she tripped over her feet. "ChibiChibi! ChibiChibi?" she blinked when Ami caught her.

"Are you okay, ChibiChibi?" Ami asked, having found the runaway child.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi beamed at her caretaker.

"Don't worry." Ami soothed. "What do you want?" this was directed at the two Starlights.

"Don't interfere." Yaten snapped.

"We don't have to tell you." Taiki added.

"I don't want to listen to those who bully little girls." Ami stated.

"I think it's wrong to segregate girls from kids." Yaten declared.

"What?" Ami glared.

"Or, are you saying..." Yaten mocked. "'Don't be serious, because I'm a girl?'" he leapt in front of the blue-haired girl, only to be met by the tip of Ami's stiletto knife millimeters from his throat.

"Don't push me, Vishnu." Ami warned, her Adeline personnel kicking in.

"You!" Seiya voiced, breaking the fight.

"Ami!" Usagi stated as the two warring parties broke apart and Ami kept her knife.

"What are you doing?" Seiya demanded.

"Seiya, as of this moment, the alliance we made is dissolved." Thomas declared coldly. "I can see now you're nothing like your past selves. As the future King of the Neo-Solar Kingdom, I declare that Kinmoku and the Solar Kingdom have nothing to do with each other from now on. All treaties, past or present, are dissolved."

"But why?" Seiya was stunned at the declaration.

"Yaten attacked my Queen." Thomas stated plainly.

"We had better leave." Taiki cut in. "Seiya, I have something to tell you."

"Sorry, Water-drops." Seiya whispered an apology and followed the other two Lights.

"What are they trying to do?" Rei wondered once the Starlights were out of earshot.

"I can't believe that they tried to attack ChibiChibi." Usagi added.

"Damn, what are they thinking?" Makoto cursed.

"Stop, everyone." Ami voiced.

"Nymph!" Thomas chided.

"Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, they're not bad people." Ami defended. "Because they sing such beautiful songs, they can't be bad people."

"I found you at last." Akane declared.

"Who are you?" the Dragons were put on the defensive.

"This book my rival left me gave me wonderful info." Akane remarked. "I didn't know that this mediocre young girl has a real 'Star Seed'. No wonder I didn't notice, Mizuno Ami, rather, Mercury! I'll get your 'Star Seed'!" she pulled off her disguise.

"You know everything, don't you?" Makoto pulled out her henshin pen.

"Then..." Usagi revealed her brooch.

"We're going to be serious!" Rei added.

"Everyone, let's transform!" Minako instructed.

"Yes!" Hitoshi nodded, the Dragons pulling out their swords.

"Holy Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Eternal Jupiter Power, Armor Up!"

"Aeon Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Eternal Solaris Power, Armor Up!"

"Holy Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Eternal Mars Power, Armor Up!"

"Holy Venus Power, Make Up!"

"Eternal Venus Power, Armor Up!"

"Holy Moon Power, Make Up!"

* * *

In the carpark...

"Princess?" Seiya echoed.

"Didn't you sense it?" Taiki asked. "The scent of our Princess."

"I noticed it around that little girl." Yaten added. "The scent of our Princess."

_Then, what I felt yesterday at Water-drops' house _was... Seiya mused.

"That little girl has our Princess' incense burner." Taiki stated.

"What?" Seiya gasped.

"If we get the burner, we'll know why the Princess hasn't appeared." Taiki reasoned.

"You may be right, but you should have talked to them first." Seiya insisted.

"I can't wait!" Yaten snapped. "Our Princess is near. I just can't..."

"This scent is..." Seiya stated as the butterfly fluttered past them.

"Princess!" Taiki concluded.

"Is it an invitation?" Yaten wondered as the butterfly flew to the school.

"No way!" Seiya realized and hurried back.

"Seiya!" Taiki called.

"Wait!" Yaten shouted as the two Lights took off after their leader.

* * *

Under the tree...

"It's impossible for you to stop me now." Lead Crow mocked as the Senshi and Dragons placed themselves before the Animamate's target and cracked her whip, sending the Moon and the two Venus Senshi flying against the walls.

"Why you!" Jupiter cursed as she, Mars and their male counterparts charged.

Lead Crow cracked her whip, sending the four crashing into the greenhouse.

"Everyone!" Mercury gasped, as Dragon Solaris tightened his hold on his weapon.

"If I can get a real 'Star Seed', Galaxia-sama will be real happy." Lead Crow stated. "Ready?"

"Keep away from them!" Star Fighter declared.

"What?" Lead Crow glared.

"Was this an invitation from our Princess?" Star Maker wondered.

"Starlights..." Mars looked up.

"Anyway, we'll finish anything that interrupts us." Star Healer stated.

"I know of you too." Lead Crow noted. "You're those idols, right?

"How do you know that?" Star Fighter demanded.

"Don't move!" Lead Crow threatened.

"That's..." Star Maker gasped when the Animamate pulled out a contained black hole from her wristband.

"If you've been wandering around the galaxy, you must know what it is." Lead Crow commented. "This is a black hole. If you fall into it, you won't come back alive. A dimensional rift. If I let it loose, it'll easily swallow up this school since there's a festival going on, I wonder how many people are here." this was directed at the Solarian couple.

"If you do that, you'll die as well." Star Fighter reminded.

"In any case, I won't live unless I return with a real 'Star Seed'." Lead Crow stated.

"Solaris, get ChibiChibi to a safe place." Mercury told her partner.

"But..." Dragon Solaris protested.

"Hurry!" Mercury insisted.

"I can never outargue you." Dragon Solaris sighed and grabbed ChibiChibi.

"Now, surrender your 'Star Seed'." Lead Crow demanded. "Now!"

"Alright." Mercury conceded.

"No!" Venus pleaded.

"Ami!" Moon gasped.

"Ami!" Mars begged.

"Please don't." Jupiter urged.

"Stop!" Star Fighter insisted.

"Fighter!" Star Maker held her back.

"Don't come closer." Mercury barked. "I can't involve innocent people."

"Mercury!" Star Fighter muttered.

"Here!" Mercury raised both arms out.

"Alright, good girl." Lead Crow smirked and released her blasts.

"STOP!" Star Fighter cried as the attacks hit their targets and the Jinseizuishou was extracted.

"This is..." Lead Crow muttered, stunned at the sheer brilliance of the crystal. "Great! I've never seen such a bright and beautiful 'Star Seed'. Siren, you were right." she noted as Mercury's transformation reversed. "I have it!" when an energy blast knocked her to the ground, forcing her to drop the contained black hole. "Damn!" she cursed when the container shattered.

"I see!" Tin Nyanko laughed, appearing. "This is what you meant."

"Damn you!" Lead Crow glared.

"I thought I could be your friend, but too bad." Tin Nyanko smirked. "I'll take the real 'Star Seed' to Galaxia-sama so please don't worry."

_Am I going to die like this?_ Lead Crow wondered as the black hole enlarged. _Me?_

"Goodbye." Tin Nyanko's smirk widened.

"Sorry Siren." Lead Crow muttered as the black hole engulfed her.

"It looks like the end if I don't take the 'Star Seed' now." Tin Nyanko concluded.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter fired her attack at the enlarging black hole. "What?" she gasped when her attack was sucked in.

"No good!" Star Maker remarked. "As long as that black hole exists..."

"I won't let that happen." Jupiter swore.

"That's right." Venus agreed. "I'm going to protect her."

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi glared at Tin Nyanko. "No!"

"Go away!" Tin Nyanko shrugged the child off.

"No!" ChibiChibi stood her ground. "Chibi! ChibiChibi!" she called out as the black hole's energy started to encase Ami.

"Ami!" Mars screamed as the black hole swallowed the pair.

"Oh no!" Tin Nyanko managed to flee out of the expanding black hole's range. "The ultimate 'Star Seed' is gone. This is a good time to go."

"Stop!" Star Maker barked.

"What?" Tin Nyanko looked over at the Starlights.

"You destroyed the only clue to our Princess!" Star Healer snapped.

"Stop talking about incomprehensive things." Tin Nyanko chided. "By the way, you guys had better get away. That crazy run won't stop." she added when a rosy red pillar of light burst from the expanding black hole, destroying it from within.

"This energy..." Star Maker muttered.

"Perhaps..." Stark Fighter trailed.

Where the black hole used to be, ChibiChibi now stood, holding the incense burner in the air with the unconscious Ami and a fully healed Lear Crow floating above her.

"Who is that girl?" Tin Nyanko wondered. "She erased the black hole." and retreated via her phone box.

In a flurry of red butterflies, Lead Crow floated slowly to the ground.

"Ami..." Venus breathed in relief as Ami remained in the air.

"This wave... "Star Fighter remarked. "This is it!"

With the Jinseizuishou returning to Ami's body, Princess Kakyuu manifested as Ami stirred.

"Princess!" Star Fighter breathed as Kakyuu floated to the ground, with Ami safely in her arms.

"Kakyuu..." Ami recognized. "Jenevére-onee-sama..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, even though Ami's friends are determined to protect her, she is still attacked by Tin Nyanko, but she is saved by Seiya.


	19. Sailor Wars Legend

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 18 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Holy War in the Galaxy! Sailor Wars Legend

* * *

"Princess Kakyuu!" the Starlights knelt before their Princess.

"I'm happy to see that you're well." Star Healer stated.

"How we've wished for this moment." Star Maker added.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Starlights." Kakyuu told her Senshi. "However, I have a crucial mission to complete." taking Star Fighter's hand.

"Mission?" Star Fighter echoed.

Nodding, Kakyuu stood up and looked at ChibiChibi. "ChibiChibi."

"Chibi?" ChibiChibi blinked.

"Thank you so much." Kakyuu replied.

"Mercury." Kakyuu turned to Ami. "I was watching you for some time through that burner, Mermaria-imouto."

"Watching us?" the youngest of the Primarchs echoed.

"Let me tell you the story." Kakyuu nodded. "Of the Holy War from a long time ago that engulfed the galaxy. Everything about the Sailor Wars."

"Sailor... Wars?" Mars echoed.

"Senshi are born of stars and planets." Kakyuu continued. "They've been fighting since the creation of the galaxy against those who infringe on peace. Until at last, the origin of evil throughout the galaxy, Chaos, was defeated and sealed by the legendary strongest Senshi."

"That Senshi, could it be..." Ami realized. "Nakashi-onee-sama..."

"Yes, that Senshi was Nakashi-onee-sama." Kakyuu confirmed. "However, after a long period of time, Chaos has appeared again in the galaxy."

"Again?" Moon repeated. "Chaos?"

"Is that Galaxia?" Mars asked.

"Galaxia is trying to steal all the 'Star Seeds' and bring the whole galaxy back into chaos." Kakyuu replied.

"The whole galaxy?" Mars echoed.

"We still have a chance." Kakyuu stated. "If we can get the 'Light of Hope' that the legendary Senshi has left."

"The 'Light of Hope'?" Ami repeated.

"The reason I came to this planet secretly was to find that power." Kakyuu turned to her Senshi.

"We don't need it!" Star Healer insisted.

"Healer!" Star Fighter chided.

"If you're alive and well, it's not difficult to recover our planet." Star Healer pressed.

"Let's go back to our planet." Star Maker agreed.

"Princess!" Star Healer begged.

"If we can't find the 'Light of Hope', we can't seal Chaos." Kakyuu reminded. "Please, imouto-chan." she turned to Ami. "I need your help. Together, let's find the 'Light of Hope'."

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"We felt some powerful energy." Uranus stated as she and Neptune appeared in the horizon.

"We came here to find it." Neptune added. "And sure enough."

"It's been a long time, Kakyuu." Pluto greeted.

"You!" Star Fighter stood up.

"Are you going to mess with our Princess?" Star Healer demanded.

"Stop it!" Kakyuu barked.

"But, Princess!" Star Maker protested.

"Mercury." Kakyuu turned to Ami. "I believe in you, imouto-chan. Let's go, Lead Crow" she turned to the healed Animamate as she left with her Senshi.

"Yes, Kakyuu-sama!" Lead Crow followed.

* * *

In her throne room...

"Lead Crow's shine has disappeared." Nakashi mused. "The lights of those who are rising against me is growing stronger. Why? Why are they gathering on this rural planet? I have to hurry."

"Galaxia-sama!" Tin Nyanko called, causing Nakashi to revert to her Galaxia self.

"Tin Nyanko, what is it?" Galaxia inquired, taking her seat.

"Well, as a matter of fact..." Tin Nyanko stammered. "I came here to let you know that I found a real 'Star Seed'."

"What?" Galaxia frowned.

"Well, let's see..." Tin Nyanko flustered. "I tried to steal the real 'Star Seed' with Crow, but the enemy was fighting back, and it was a fierce battle. We almost won the battle until these weird lights interfered and..."

"Is that right?" Galaxia mused.

"So, I, Tin Nyanko, will dedicate my life to getting a real 'Star Seed'." Tin Nyanko promised.

"Go!" Galaxia barked.

"Yes!" Tin Nyanko fled.

* * *

In Galaxy TV...

"What a surprise!" Suzu slammed the door shut. "Is that the real face of Galaxia-sama? I saw it! It's not good to have seen it, maybe..." _I have to please her quickly by stealing a 'Star Seed'._

* * *

In front of the Mizuno household...

Haruka had parked her car in front of the gates.

"Too sweet." Haruka remarked.

"Oh?" Michiru questioned. "It's the same as always, two spoons of sugar."

"I'm talking about our Queen." Haruka corrected. "The 'Light of Hope' or whatever, it'll be her who gets hurt in the end."

"The enemy's target is her 'Star Seed', isn't it?" Michiru concluded.

"It's getting cold, isn't it?" Haruka frowned.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" Michiru joked.

"Well then." Haruka smiled. "Would you give me another? Black please."

"Yes, sure." Michiru poured her partner another cup of coffee.

* * *

In their room...

"Fighter?" Kakyuu voiced.

"Yes!" Seiya approached his Princess.

"Do you use that appearance on Earth?" Kakyuu asked.

"Oh, to find the only lady here, this was more convenient." Seiya defended.

"Seiya-sama's blushing." Lead Crow teased.

"I'm sorry." Kakyuu voiced. "I heard your song all the time, but if Galaxia found me, it would have been the end of everything."

"That's alright." Seiya insisted and knelt before her. "You came back to us safely."

"Fighter." Kakyuu took his hand. "May I hear your song?"

Seiya merely smiled and began to sing and stopped when Ami's image replaced Kakyuu in his last though sequence.

"Seiya?" Yaten voiced as he and Taiki returned from grocery shopping. "The Princess?"

"Kakyuu-sama is sleeping, Yaten-sama. "Lead Crow supplied, noticing the dozing Princess on her shoulder.

"She must be very tired." Taiki reasoned.

"I don't blame her." Yaten admitted. "She's been all along for so long."

"Please look after her." Seiya got up.

"Seiya-sama?" Lead Crow blinked.

* * *

In a phone booth...

"I must be stupid..." Seiya cursed, hanging up the phone before it went through.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: From the mastermind behind Azure Rose, Bonded and The Vestroia Messiah, comes a tale of untold horror and torture.

Cut to Vegetta walking through a grassy plain, looking quite lost. Suddenly, he sees a group of scantly clad girls walking towards him and frowns.

Girl 1: Like, lolz, all my boyfriends are jocks.

Girl 2: Like, totally.

Girl 3: Wow look at that guy! Like, hot.

The girls walk to Vegetta, who suspiciously starts backing away.

Girl 3: Like, it's Vegetta!

Girl 1: OMG no kidding?

Girl 4: Veggie! I've read all your yaoi stories!

Vegetta: Oh fuck. Fangirls.

The scene fades slowly as Vegetta flies off, with the fangirls somehow managing to chase after him while shouting about yaoi, GokuxVeggie and how hawt the Saiyan prince is.

SailorStar9: When Fangirls Attack. Terror like you've never seen before.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

The next morning...

"Ami!" Minako sang outside Ami's door. "Let's go to school!"

"Hey, Minako." Rei chided. "We're not in elementary school."

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Minako wondered. "Ami!" she hollered.

* * *

On the streets...

"You don't have to escort me." Ami sighed.

"Don't take it lightly." Rei scolded. "The enemy's target is your 'Star Seed'."

"You can't predict when they'll attack you." Minako insisted. "For example, they might be disguised as a man walking a dog."

"They might pretend to be a nice woman putting out the trash." Rei added.

"Furthermore, they might be watching, pretending to be a repairman on top of an electric pole!" Minako declared.

"Minako, that's impossible." Rei muttered.

"No way." Minako muttered.

"Anyway, you're a host of the real 'Star Seed' and in a serious situation." Rei remarked.

"They have pretty good instincts." Suzu noted, disguised as a repairman.

* * *

In front of the school gates...

"I'll see you after school." Rei passed the baton to the other girls.

* * *

In class...

"What's this?" Ami blinked, seeing the gadgets on her table.

"A club, tear gas, and a talisman from Hikawa Shrine." Usagi listed. "Use them to protect yourself."

"We'll definitely protect you, Ami." Makoto promised.

"What's this whistle?" Ami picked a whistle.

"That's...!" Usagi exclaimed, but was too late to stop Ami from blowing on the whistle.

Seconds later, an earthquake thundered through town.

"Did you call?" Rei arrived in the classroom.

"Rei..." Minako muttered, the girls sweatdropping.

"You did, didn't you?" Rei pressed.

* * *

In the washroom...

"But I think you guys will also get in trouble." Ami reasoned, the girls standing guard in the washroom.

* * *

At lunch...

"Don't be so hesitant." Minako insisted.

"Let us take care of it." Makoto assured.

"Anyway, I don't think you should be alone." Usagi pointed out.

"That's right." Minako agreed. "Meanwhile, they could be impersonating a student." causing Suzu, disguised as a student to stumble off. "And sneak in!"

* * *

After school...

"I'm wondering if we should get together tonight as well." Makoto voiced.

"Wow!" Minako gushed. "How about a sleepover and skip school?"

"Ami?" Usagi blinked when Ami stopped in her tracks.

"Do I look so irresponsible?" Ami muttered.

"No, we didn't mean it." Makoto replied.

"Everyone is worried about you, Ami." Usagi voiced.

"That's right." Minako agreed.

"That's alright." Ami assured. "I'm alright, all by myself."

* * *

In Crown...

"Where's Ami?" Rei asked, noticing Ami was not with the girls.

"Well actually..." Makoto started.

"We seem to have hurt her." Minako added.

"She said that she wants to be along for a little while." Usagi remarked.

"What?" Rei exclaimed. "We can't do that!"

* * *

On the school's rooftop...

"You said you were alright." Suzu stated, arriving on the rooftop. "Aren't you weird?"

"Who are you?" Ami demanded.

"Meow!" Tin Nyanko revealed her true form. "At last, it's just the two of us."

* * *

In class...

_This is my last moment as Kou Seiya._ Seiya mused as he packed his stuff. _Although it was short, it was fun._ He recalled the shared memories he had with Ami.

"Seiya!" Rei burst in.

"You!" Seiya blinked.

"Did you see Ami?" Rei pressed.

"What?" Seiya gasped.

* * *

On the rooftop...

Ami was dodging Tin Nyanko's energy blasts.

"Hey you!" Tin Nyanko fumed. "Why don't you give up your 'Star Seed'?"

"That's the last thing I'll do!" Ami glared. "Aeon Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Strike back if you can!" Tin Nyanko taunted.

* * *

In the school building...

"Did you find her?" Rei asked.

"No, not in the building." Makoto replied.

"What's left?" Seiya pressed.

"Top of the building and the gym." Usagi supplied.

"Look after the gym." Seiya instructed and took off to the rooftop.

"Okay." Rei nodded.

* * *

On the rooftop...

Mercury jumped to dodge the energy blast.

_I can fight alone._ Mercury swore. _I'll prove I can._

"How long can you keep up that bluff?" Tin Nyanko mocked. "Take this! This! And this!"she released her relentless blasts. "Ouch!" she winced when a rose flew in, cutting her hand.

_Tuxedo Kaman?_ Mercury mused, looking up at the familiar figure.

"If you try to hurt that girl, I'm not going to forgive you." Seiya declared.

"That's funny." Tin Nyanko snorted. "What can you do?"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" Seiya transformed.

"What?" Tin Nyanko gasped.

"Sun Pressure Dome!" Dragon Solaris' energy cage kept Tin Nyanko in place. "Now, Mercury!"

"Right!" Mercury nodded. "Mercury Freezing Restoration!" she released her attack, just as Dragon Solaris released his energy prison.

"Beauti...!" Tin Nyanko squealed as one of her bracelets vanished. Half-healed, the Animamate retreated via her phone box.

"Dare I ask what happened to you Dragons while all this was going on?" Mercury looked at her male counterpart.

"Taking care of the minor threats." Dragon Solaris replied. "Just because you girls defeated the Dark Kingdom doesn't mean there weren't any remnants left. The weaker youma were easy, but the Dark Mana..." he shivered. "I _don't_ even want to think what would happen if _that thing_ was unleashed onto the surface. "I just pray the Light Mana you girls have can purify that thing. By the way, Dragon Moon's been training with Pluto. The kid just powered up to 'Eternal'."

"Good to know our newest recruit isn't useless." Mercury joked.

"Are you kidding?" Dragon Solaris helped his partner up. "Kid's got a construct as an attack in his 'Star' level. If I remember correctly, he called it 'Werewolf Call'."

"Ami..." the girls came in.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Three Lights announce that they are breaking up and will have a final concert, but during the concert, Galaxia appears and attacks the Senshi.


	20. Galaxia on Earth

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 19 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: Jenevére and Mermaria Appear! Galaxia on Earth

* * *

In the Mizuno household...

"Rei." Ami blinked, seeing the priestess in her room with ChibiChibi on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked. "In this case, if your mind is clouded, everyone will be puzzled." she snapped.

"But..." Ami trailed.

"No 'buts' please." Rei insisted. "If you don't clear it up, Seiya will get hurt too. You don't have a choice, you already have someone important."

"I know that!" Ami replied. "And Seiya... Shiva, she knows that as well, that's why... there's absolutely nothing between us." she assured.

"Chibi..." ChibiChibi switched on the radio.

"We're shocked by Three Lights' sudden announcement that they will disband." the declaration came over the speakers.

"Three Lights are going to disband?" Rei echoed.

"We'd like to announce to our fans that we, Three Lights, will regard tomorrow's concert as the final one." Seiya took over the microphone.

"So, will you be pursuing a solo career?" the interviewer asked.

"Taiki, what is the reason for the break-up?" her partner pressed.

* * *

In their room...

"Princess, we will definitely call the 'Light of Hope' at this last concert." Taiki assured.

"Now's the time for us to rally together and focus our wish." Kakyuu agreed.

"No problem." Taiki assured. "As long as you're here, we can do it ourselves."

"Since our song reached you, we'll find it for certain." Yaten agreed.

"Before Galaxia comes to this planet, we'll find the 'Light of Hope'." Lead Crow voiced."Right, Seiya-sama? Kakyuu-sama, me and the two Animamates will do our best to pray for the appearance of the 'Light of Hope'." she informed Kakyuu.

"Seiya?" Taiki blinked when Seiya remained silent.

"Oh, right." Seiya replied distractedly.

* * *

On the streets, the next day...

Ami and ChibiChibi were about to cross the street when a truck passed by, blowing Ami's umbrella away.

"Where are you going?" Michiru inquired from the other side of the road.

"You're not going to see them, are you?" Haruka pressed.

"Before the final concert..." Ami voiced.

"Ho many times do I have to say it?" Haruka barked. "Never see them again!"

"I love Thomas..." Ami insisted. "But I... love other people, too."

"Those kind of words don't suit them." Setsuna reminded. "They aren't who they are before."

"That's not true!" Ami replied.

"So, you want to say goodbye?" Haruka asked. "We'll come to make sure this is the last time."

* * *

In their room...

"At last." Yaten noted as Kakyuu readied herself.

"If we can't find the 'Light of Hope' today..." Taiki trailed as the other two Lights nodded. "Come in." he stated, hearing a knock on the door.

"Water-drops." Seiya gasped at the visitor.

"Good luck on your final concert." Ami nodded. "I..."

"You sense it too." Kakyuu looked at her 'imouto'.

"Yes." Ami nodded. "The final battle. In order to save Nakashi-onee-sama..."

"We must find the 'Light of Hope'." Kakyuu concluded.

"Soon, this planet will turn into a battlefield." Taiki stated. "You'll see how scary the real battle is."

"You can't defeat Galaxia." Yaten added. "You can bluff as much as you want."

"Whatever happens, I'm going to complete my task." Haruka shot back.

"We have something to protect, even by sacrificing our lives." Michiru added.

"It's almost time." Seiya cut in. "If we can't find the 'Light of Hope' in this concert..."

We'll face the final battle of our lives. The Three Lights headed off. Let's o it with all our might, Taiki, Yaten.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO: Coming soon, the sequel to the best racing car game evah!

The screen shows images of cars racing around a city, through a desert, underwater, and even outside a space station. They're all covered in stickers and blasting through the tracks at 500 MPH effortlessly.

VO: A game that takes speed to an extreme, without forgetting style.

The images now are of cars with weird customizations. Some have building-tall, ugly spoilers, some are covered in jewels, others have wheels five inches too big for them, and some have wings and a plane engine.

VO: Need For Speed Underground 3: Universal Tour.

The last picture shown is one of a cute, small gray cat that looks disturbingly like Diana with a gun pressed against it's forehead.

VO: Buy it, or the kitty gets it.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

Onstage...

The three idols started their final concert with 'Todokanu Omoi: My Friend's Love'.

"We've been sending our message." Taiki started.

"We hope our wishes reach you in this final concert." Yaten added.

"This is our last message." Seiya concluded. "Receive it! All of our wishes!" and the group started singing 'Nagareboshi He' as the roof of the concert hall opened to reveal the sky above and ChibiChibi started glowing a faint pink light.

"What?" Seiya demanded when Tin Nyanko interrupted the concert with her energy blasts.

"The whole galaxy will belong to Galaxia-sama!" Tin Nyanko declared, after scattering the crowd.

"We won't let you do that!" Uranus declared, the four Outers having transformed.

"That's right." Tin Nyanko's Senshi self agreed. "Don't be controlled by Galaxia."

"No, give me your 'Star Seed'! Tin Nyanko's Animamate self took control.

"No, everyone, be careful. "Tin Nyanko switched to her Senshi self. "It'll be trouble if your 'Star Seed' is taken."

"Something's wrong." Lead Crow remarked.

"She's being controlled by Galaxia's bracelet." Aluminum Siren supplied as she and Iron Mouse ran to the scene.

"Nyanko-nee-chan used to be a good Senshi." Iron Mouse added.

"A Senshi?" Ami echoed.

"Since she lost one of the bracelets, her sense of being a Senshi has awakened." Kakyuu stated.

"Oh no!" Ami gasped.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" Seiya shouted.

"Healer Star Power, Make Up" that was Yaten.

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!" Taiki finished the transformation sequence.

"Starlights, Stage On!" the three chorused.

"Siren, Mouse, transform!" Lead Crow took the lead for the healed Animamates.

"Right!" the two Animamates nodded.

"Coronis Star Power, Make Up!" Lead Crow transformed.

"Mermaid Star Power, Make Up!" Aluminum Siren called.

"Chuu Star Power, Make Up!" Iron Mouse declared.

"Coronis Tornado!" Coronis countered Tin Nyanko's energy blast that was heading towards Kakyuu with her attack.

"A disbanding is unfortunate, but I can't forgive you for disturbing a hot message from Three Lights to their fans at this final concert." Mercury declared. "Agent of justice and life, pretty Senshi, Mercury!" she twirled her Caduceus."In the name of Mermaria, I'll punish you!" she posed.

"Right, I deserve to be punished." the Senshi self of Tin Nyanko agreed. "No, it's you who deserves to be punished!" her Animamate self took over.

"Chuu Crunch!" Chuu released her wave of paralyzing energy at the distracted Tin Nyanko. "Mercury-sama, now!"

"Right!" Mercury nodded. "Mercury Freezing Restoration!" she released her attack, just as Chuu released her energy prison.

"Beautiful!" Tin Nyanko squealed as her second bracelet vanished.

"Watch out!" Mermaid warned as a powerful blast came in.

"That's..." Chuu gasped as the city was shrouded in red light.

"Galaxia." Star Fighter finished.

"Nyanko-nee-chan, hurry and transform!" Chuu told the last Animamate.

"Right!" Tin Nyanko nodded. "Mau Star Power, Make Up!"

"What?" Mars gasped as Galaxia's laughter resonated.. "What is this wave of hatred?"

"Galaxia-nee-sama?" Mercury blinked as Galaxia manifested before them.

"Princess of fragrant olives." Galaxia focused on Kakyuu. "Are you the one who tried to wake the power to confront me?" and released an energy wave at Kakyuu.

"Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up!" Kakyuu used the power of her henshin to deflect the attack.

Galaxia continued to shower blasts at the Kinmoku Senshi.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Kakyuu blocked the assault with a blizzard of Osmanthus olive blossoms. "With the power you have now, you can't defeat Galaxia." she told her Senshi.. "I'll hold her here, so get away!"

"Princess!" Star Fighter exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Kakyuu barked.

"Ridiculous!" Galaxia snapped as she intensified her attack.

"Princess!" Star Fighter hollered as Kakyuu stood her ground to the shock of her Senshi.

"I have you!" Galaxia declared.

"No, I have you." Kakyuu corrected, reverting back to her Jenevére form, her green 'Soul Gem', Jenevére's 'Jinseizuishou' equivalent, raised in her hand.

"That's right." Mercury agreed, reverting to her Mermaria self, her 'Jinseizuishou' in her hand. " Nakashi-onee-sama, please awaken to your true self!"

"You..." Galaxia growled, teleporting before the energy hit her. "Next time, I'll take all of your 'Star Seeds'. Show me your last moment of futile resistance!" and vanished.

"You're alright." ChibiChibi Moon told the two revealed Primarchs.

"A warm light...!" Jenevére looked at the chibi Senshi. "You're...!"

"The 'Light of Hope..." Mermaria breathed. "Nakashi-onee-sama can yet be saved."

Meanwhile, Galaxia started bombarding the city with black lightning.

The final battle is at hand.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the final battle against Sailor Galaxia begins, Jenevére and Mermaria heads off to Galaxy TV in an attempt to save their beloved eldest sister from Chaos.


	21. Senshi's Final Battle

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 20 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Countdown to the Destruction of the Galaxy! Senshi's Final Battle

* * *

Black lightning crackled over Tokyo's sky as Galaxia's power manifested.

"You insects nested on this rural planet." Galaxia's image fizzled on the TV sets. "Listen, the whole galaxy is mine! I won't allow the existence of ugly creatures like you. Prepare yourselves."

"It's the same." Star Healer remarked as Galaxia laughed. "Just like what happened to our planet."

"This planet will soon be destroyed." Star Maker agreed.

"No!" Mermaria insisted.

"Where's the enemy's headquarters?" Jupiter asked.

"Galaxy TV." Coronis replied.

"Galaxy TV..." Jenevére echoed.

"Guess we have no choice then." Mermaria concluded.

"Yes." Jenevére agreed.

"Are you going?" Dragon Solaris asked his counterpart as the rest of the Dragons arrived.

"If you go through the front, you'll die." Dragon Mars reasoned.

"Jenevére-nee-sama and I... we're the _only_ ones who can put an end to all of this." Mermaria stroked her lover's cheek. "Don't worry, we'll come back."

"I understand." Dragon Solaris nodded. "I'll hold on that promise." and the couple sealed the oath with a kiss.

"ChibiChibi Moon, let's go." Mermaria picked up the chibi Senshi.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi Moon nodded.

* * *

In front of the Galaxy TV station...

Galaxia had sensed the arrival of the two Primarchs and used her power to throw the doors open for them to enter. "I have you." she smirked as the two Goddesses entered the building, the gates closing behind them as she teleported the younger Primarchs to her throne room. "Don't worry." she mocked. You'll never get out of here... ever! I'll let you see something great; the number of real 'Star Seeds' that I've collected." and showed the Primarchs the sea of 'Star Seeds' in her collection.

"That Golden 'Star Seed'..." Mermaria gasped as a certain 'Star Seed' caught her attention. "Could it be..."

"Oh, you have a good eye to catch the golden 'Star Seed'." Galaxia taunted. "Yes, it is the 'could it be'. That 'Star Seed' is in charge of this planet. Beautiful, the 'Star Seed' in charge of the Earth. It's shine is great for a planet in the rural area of the galaxy."

"'Star Seed for the Earth'?" Jenevére looked at the stunned Mermaria. "Is that?"

"All life on this galaxy hosts 'Star Seeds'." Galaxia gloated. "However, the 'Star Seeds' which have eternal shine are those of Senshi with the energy of stars and planets. Look! I'm going to get 'Star Seeds' from all the stars and planets and become ruler of the whole galaxy as Star Galaxia."

"What's the meaning of this?" Mermaria glared. "Why?"

"Why?" Galaxia echoed. "That reminds me, the man who held this 'Star Seed'. He said the same thing." and let Mamoru's 'Star Seed' to shine, bringing out the flashback

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Usako..." Mamoru looked at the picture in his hand as Galaxia's energy blast headed towards the plane and causing it to be brought into Galaxia's realm._

"_What was that?" the transformed Tuxedo Kaman wondered._

"_I feel it." Galaxia declared. "The shining energy of a 'Star Seed'."_

"_Who are you?" Tuxedo Kaman shielded his eyes._

"_Ruler of the entire galaxy, Galaxia!" Galaxia announced._

"_Why are you doing this?" Tuxedo Kaman demanded. "What's the purpose in inflicting pain and suffering on innocent people?"_

"_The entire galaxy belongs to me." Galaxia declared. "I decide on how things are to be treated."_

"_The galaxy belongs to nobody." Tuxedo Kaman argued._

"_Do you want to clarify that?" Galaxia challenged._

_In response, Tuxedo Kaman attacked, only to have Galaxia jump to dodge his charge as she fired her energy blasts from her bracelets at him._

"_The 'Star Seed' in charge of Earth!" Galaxia claimed Mamoru's 'Star Seed'. "Now this planet is in my hands!"_

"_I don't think so." Tuxedo Kaman corrected._

"_What?" Galaxia glared._

"_On this planet, there are agents of love and justice, Senshi who keep the peace." Tuxedo Kaman replied. "They will definitely strike out your evil ambition. Usako..." he muttered before he faded away._

* * *

"So, that's why..." Mermaria realized after the gloating Galaxia reclaimed Mamoru's 'Star Seed'.

"What a stupid man." Galaxia mocked. "On this planet, there is neither love nor justice. The only thing that exists is the shine. The one with the brightest shine is entitle to be ruler! Now! You'll surrender your 'Star Seeds' to me! The galaxy is in my hands!" she declared, utilizing her power to extract the 'Star Seeds' from the Earth's people.

"The Sailor Wars raged since the time of the galaxy's creation." Jenevére narrated. "Senshi fought against evil who infringed on peace. Until, the origin of evil throughout the galaxy, Chaos, was defeated and sealed by the strongest legendary Senshi."

"That's right." Galaxia confirmed. "The strongest Senshi sealed Chaos within her! It was the only way to save the galaxy. Peace returned to the galaxy, but the Senshi who sealed Chaos within her realized there was no one who could be relied upon and that the future of the galaxy should only be reshaped, by my hands, the strongest Senshi in the galaxy! And the Senshi began collecting 'Star Seeds' from stars and planets throughout the galaxy, expanding her territory, until she controlled the entire galaxy. Yes! The ruler of the entire galaxy and the strongest is me! Galaxia!"

"Was that truly the only way?" Mermaria asked.

"What?" Galaxia demanded.

"Why did you try to solve everything by yourself?" Mermaria continued. "If everyone came together, there might have been a better way without sacrificing anyone, right?"

"What?" Galaxia lowered her blade.

"If you are that same Senshi and the Nakashi-onee-sama we knew, we can understand each other." Mermaria insisted.

"Understand each other?" Galaxia mocked. "Do you know the fate of the stars? Facing destruction, they fled faster than anyone else. They betrayed their friends, and chose to die, by themselves. You and you Senshi are no different, Jenevére. Those betrayers left their homeworld. Can you trust them, Mermaria? Can you understand each other?"

"That's wrong!" Jenevére insisted.

"It's not!" Galaxia barked. "The galaxy now belongs to Galaxia. There's no place to run." she readied to attack Jenevére.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The Pink are Blue Rangers are checking on Goldar's corpse. Goldar has a bullet hole in his forehead, and blood all around him. A gun's resting in his left hand, seemingly the cause of his death.

Pink: I think they're right, Billy. This was suicide.

Blue: No, look... The angle the bullet entered, and the way he's lying on the ground... They don't match.

Pink: But then, who could've done it?

Skull's watching them from a nearby building, laughing evilly.

Skull: They'll never get me, stupid cops...

VO: Power Rangers CSI. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Please stop it." Mermaria placed herself between the two. "I don't want to lose any more important people. I don't want to see them suffer."

"She's not the kind who will listen to you." Jenevére told the youngest Primach.

"I don't think so." Mermaria corrected. "We're both Senshi and Primarchs. I'm sure we can understand each other. "If you're hurt, you shed red blood. I know you feel pain in your body and your heart."

"Mermaria!" Jenevére caught the Primach when Galaxia slapped her.

"The same?" Galaxia glared. "You insects! I'm going to build a new future for this galaxy just like a God!"

"No, that's wrong." Mermaria stated. "You're not the one who wants that. I'll turn you back!" she revealed her Jinseizuishou.

"What's this?" Galaxia was stunned at the sheer brilliance of the shine.

"Her 'Star Seed' is..." Jenevére gasped. "Trying to release its energy?"

"No wonder." Galaxia noted. "It's the 'Star Seed' of the youngest Primach. Its beautiful shine is of no comparison to the others in the galaxy." and knocked the Jinseizuishou out of Mermaria's hand with an energy blast and claiming the crystal.

"Mermaria!" Jenevére cried as Mermaria's transformation dissolved into light ribbons.

"With the intensity of your 'Star Seed', did you think you can challenge me?" Galaxia mocked. "How stupid!

"Mermaria.." Jenevére wept, having caught Mermaria's unconscious form in her arms.

"Damn!" Galaxia cursed. "It's too late! The galaxy now belongs to me! It belongs to me!"

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_After defeating Chaos, what have I gotten myself into?" Galaxia knelt on the ground, after sealing Chaos within herself. "What did I fight for? Chaos! It's increasing its energy while it's sealed. If it continues, my body will be... I can't finish it... not yet! I have to do something!" she stood up, turning into her Nakashi form. "Who could protect the galaxy but me? Fly away, my star!" she released her 'Star Seed'. "My 'Light of Hope'. To the far reaches of the galaxy, where Chaos can't find you. To my beloved Mermaria-imouto. I know she will embrace you warmly. To the ne_wly_ born stars and planets of love and justice."_

* * *

"However, that power will end without waking." Galaxia declared. "Now, prepare yourself! I'm going to take your shine! Burn out!" she hollered, releasing another destruction wave.

Just then, a tear dripped from ChibiChibi Moon's cheek and begins to emit waves of pink light.

"This is..." Jenevére turned to the chibi Senshi.

"This shine is..." Galaxia stated as the Jinseizuishou returned to Mermaria's body as she is bathed in the light. "Perhaps, the only light that can challenge me. The 'Light of Hope' that I sent out to the far end of the galaxy. The 'Light of Hope' is wakening."

"That was the beginning of everything." ChibiChibi Moon droned as her power flowed outwards.

"Is it awakening?" Galaxia wondered. "The 'Light of Hope' that I sent out to the galaxy back then? Damned light!"

ChibiChibi Moon opened her eyes and the ripples flooded back to her, encasing her in an orb of light before expanding outwards.

"What?" Galaxia shielded her eyes.

"Mermaria." a voice droned.

"Who are you?" Mermaria peered open her eyes.

"I've been looking for you." the silhouette of a winged woman replied. "Someone who can accept me."

"Who are you?" Mermaria repeated.

"I am a shining star that was once within Galaxia." the woman replied. "The 'Light of Hope'. Please accept my shining life." turning into a butterfly, she floated before Mermaria and changed into her real form, Galaxia's 'Star Seed'. "Please. Please light up the galaxy again, with the 'Light of Hope', by awakening the true Galaxia, your dearest Nakashi-onee-sama."

"I haven't given up." Mermaria declared proudly, Galaxia's 'Star Seed' in her hands. "I love this world."

"What?" Galaxia glared.

"Even though there are lots of sad or difficult things, I like this world very much because I could met everyone." Mermaria stated. "I know you know, how wonderful this world is." she released the light of Galaxia's 'Star Seed'. "I won't give up! Because I believe! The world I love, this world everyone tried to protect, that small hope left in your heart."

"What's this light?" Galaxia wondered as her 'Star Seed' flared.

"That's why..." Mermaria cried. "Awaken, Nakashi-onee-sama!"

* * *

In Galaxia's deepest conscious...

A woman with long gold and red hair stood in a field of flowers, and the light from the 'Star Seed' shone upon her. Revealing herself to be the true Galaxia when she turned, she heard Mermaria's cry.

Mermaria reached out her hand in the real world and Galaxia did the same, reverting into her Nakashi form and the flowers opened to release a multitude of 'Star Seeds'.

* * *

In the real world...

"This shine is..." Galaxia trailed as the 'Star Seeds' appeared in the air surrounding the three females.

"I love this world." Mermaria stated. "This world where I met everyone. I don't want to lose you or anyone."

"I love it too." Nakashi voiced. "I love this world. I can see you, Mermaria-imouto. I can see your shine. A very warm, sweet light." and the two held hands in the real world, with Mermaria transferring Galaxia's 'Star Seed' back into her body and forcing Chaos out of her body.

* * *

In the demolished concert hall...

"Thank you, Mermaria-imouto." Nakashi stated, the three Primarchs landing on the ground and meeting face-to-face for the very first time. "You as well, Jenevére-imouto." she turned to Jenevére. "Your shine lit up the galaxy with that warm, sweet light. "Is Chaos gone?"

"I think I went back to where it belongs." Jenevére reasoned.

"Where it belongs?" Nakashi echoed.

"Yes, back to everyone's minds." Mermaria agreed.

"Then, again..." Nakashi mused.

"She's definitely the Goddess of Light." Jenevére noted.

"That's right." Mermaria giggled. "Let's believe them." she told her eldest 'nee-chan'. "The people who love their world. Please don't worry, the 'Light of Hope' is in everyone's minds."

"How strong you are." Nakashi noted. "But what I did was irreparable."

"Let's do it from the beginning." Mermaria offered.

"It's not too late." Jenevére agreed. "Please guide the 'Star Seeds' so they don't get lost."

"Nakashi-sama." Coronis knelt before Nakashi along with the healed Animamates. "As your Senshi, we, too, humbly request to be at your side."

"Granted." Nakashi nodded, gesturing for the healed Animamates to stand.

"Thank you." Nakashi smiled. "Mermaria-imouto, Jenevére-imouto." and vanished in a flash of light, taking the 'Star Seeds' with her, along with her Senshi.

"The 'Light of Hope' is now in everyone's mind, isn't it?" Star Healer mused, the trio looking at the 'Goddess of Life'.

"It's what she told us." Star Maker agreed.

"And is also about believing." Star Healer added.

"It's over." Jenevére noted, changing back into Kakyuu.

"Yes, it is." Mermaria agreed, reverting back into Mercury.

"Princess!" Star Healer teared at their reappearing Princess.

"Welcome back." Star Fighter stated.

"Yes." Kakyuu nodded.

_Thank you, everyone._ Star Fighter thought.

"Mamo-chan!" Moon hugged her revived lover once Mamoru's 'Star Seed' reappeared before the Solar System Senshi, taking the form of Endymion seconds later.

"I'm back." Mercury smiled at Dragon Solaris.

"Welcome back." the Solar Dragon returned her smile, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Later, on the school's rooftop...

Are you really leaving?" Ami asked.

"Yes, the others are expecting us." Kakyuu replied.

"We'll definitely create a new world with our Princess." Yaten assured.

"Good luck.." Luna encouraged, starry-eyed.

"Thank you, Luna." Yaten winked.

"Luna!" Artemis was aghast.

"Okay, let's go." Kakyuu started as the Kinmoku group prepared to leave.

"Thomas." Seiya voiced. "Protect her. It's some words from some guy." he winked jokingly.

"I understand." Thomas noted.

"Bye, Water-drops." Seiya bade his farewell, the Three Lights changing into their Senshi forms.

"Take care." Star Maker stated.

"See you." Star Fighter nodded.

"Thank you very much." Kakyuu stated.

"Bye-bye." Star Healer did his farewell.

"I won't forget you." Makoto promised.

"Have a pleasant trip." Ami remarked.

"Please come see us anytime." Minako offered.

"We'll be expecting you." Usagi agreed.

"Goodbye." Rei finished.

With that, the Kinmoku group took off.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Oh, shooting stars!" Hotaru beamed.

"What did you wish?" Setsuna asked.

"It's a secret." Hotaru smiled. "How about you, Setsuna-mama?"

"It's a secret too." Setsuna replied.

"You're sly!" Hotaru pouted.

"They're going home." Michiru noted.

"Yes." Haruka agreed. "They're not shooting stars anymore. They'll shine properly as stars in the night sky."

"You're right." Michiru concurred.

"So, what did you wish for?" Hotaru asked her other two parents.

"There's nothing to wish upon." Michiru stated. "Now is our happiest moment, isn't it, Haruka?"

"Yes." Haruka agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: This is the end! It's done! Woot! Read and review.


End file.
